Luck to you
by Vennab007
Summary: When the war is over, and everything returns to normal, or so they say, people try to cope with the broken families, lost friends and a new life. Normally for the most, if you do bad choices in the past, the future will not be so good. But for me, it was perfect. It may have something to do with a bushy haired girl, or it may be exactly because of her. In the end, I was lucky.
1. Prologue

**Author`s note:**

 **Hello there! I am new here and I`m still getting used to things. English is not my mother language, so I apologize in advance for grammar errors. Thank you for reading my story, and I expect you enjoy it!**

 _ **Prologue**_

Let me tell you something, and no I´m not going to get all sentimental here, so relax. I´m not the kind of person that was a great inspiration or anything like that. On the contrary, I was the selfish, rich, spoiled kind of guy. And that is why I can`t understand until today, how on earth the future was so good with me.

Wait a sec, I`m not complaining, it`s just that I am one hell of a jerk with luck. What would you thing of a guy who ends with the perfect girl, nice life and even some people to call friends? Lucky, that`s it.

I know you want to know all about the big story, but the beginning of my life has nothing someone would like to share, much less write about. So I`m going to begin almost at the end, or in better words, in the middle.

There was a girl, of course. But we weren`t the best of the friends, or even friends as it were. The Wizard War was over, and let`s say we were from different parts. It`s too much cliché, and I know, but I can assure you that we were not in love at first sight.

Merlin forbid, she was everything I was told to dislike, and so I did. But even if wars are the worst places to learn something good, the truth is that you still can. And I was so stupid, I had to go through one to understand this.

The name you are waiting for is Granger, Hermione Granger. A know-it-all, with bushy hair and little to nothing elegance. Oh, and I almost forgot, an annoying way to make you want to be with her. That`s my girl, lovely no?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

If I remember correctly, and I sure do, it was the beginning of the term. My seventh year, to be precise, or eighth if you remember that Hogwarts was in the middle of the war, and then the term was set aside. I was in the dark side, and for lack of better word to describe, lucky to have done the right thing in the end, and be able to return to the castle.

It´s not that the place was my favorite or anything, but between a house full of the worst memories someone could have, and a place with little of them, I preferred the school. The ground was covered in snow, and amid all the white, the evidence of battles seemed to disappear, but unfortunately the memories are not as simple to cover.

I was alone in my room, back in Slytherin. There was no Crabbe or Goyle, just Blaise had returned. Pansy wasn`t there too. Zabini just glanced at me once, on the other side of the room, when I arrived. No words, just a glance.

To tell the truth, there were not many slytherins in the house that year. I would say that about fifteen or twenty people maximum came back. I didn`t care. After living with so many Death Eaters, the fewer people I found, the better. Potter and Weasley also weren`t there, the Ministry offered them a job, or so I was told.

And that`s why I was surprised when I was going to pick up a book in the library, about potions, and found Granger. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by a stack of books, furiously reading something about some creature.

With less bushy hair, taller and thinner, but the same Granger. I was not looking for trouble, so I turned where I was, at the beginning of the shelf that she was leaning, and left. Or so tried to go, because at the same moment I turned she decided to speak.

-You know, you can do what you were going to do. I am not some kind of creature with a deadly disease for you to be fleeing.

This was said without her eyes leaving the book. I must be honest and say that I did not know what to do. First of all I did not know she was at Hogwarts; and as Potter and Weasley were not here, I had assumed that she would be with them.

Don`t blame me, these three were annoyingly inseparable. Second of all, I didn`t expect her to talk to me, not now, even after. So I stood, my back to her, wondering what I could do to get out of there as quickly as possible and less cowardly.

-You came here to get a book, right? Just grab it Draco.

And that was the moment that I turned and stared at her. Or I was hearing things, which is very likely and had already happened, or she`d said my name. I must have been like that for some time, because Granger looked up from the book and stared at me, until she smirked.

-That is the first time you don`t have anything to say back, I`m surprised. Furthermore, you should take a little more sun, would do you some good.

That was it.

-Granger, that`s none of your business.

-So you still can speak, I was just beginning to have hope.

-To bad for you.

Then we were silent. I didn`t know how to tell her that, she probably wouldn`t believe. But before I could formulate a phrase, she got up, took the books and passed by my side.

-See you another time.

And she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

It´s been a week since the last time I talked with Granger. We still see each other during classes, or in the halls, and that`s it. I don`t talk with anyone, and even if I wanted to, people don`t even come close to me. I have to say that it was good at the beginning, all the silence, no one to disturb me, but it gets a little annoying after some time.

The problem with too much peace, is that you have too much time to think, and considering that the majority of the things I have done, I regret, silence is pissing me off. Today the school is almost empty, the students are gone, too excited doing things in Hogsmead.

And if my humor wasn`t good before, now it`s even worst. When Hogwarts is full of people is more easy not to think about the war, or not to think too much. There is always someone you could look at for some fun, that is, if they don`t see me doing it, because if they do, they go away.

Back to the first year I would like people to don`t be in my way, but now it`s one hell of a annoyance. The only good think about the empty school, is that I can fly. It`s been a long time since I used a broom. The Quidditch field was cold and silent. The whole school has been reconstructed, and here I finally could fell like before, at easy.

I was there for one hour, it`s not every day that I can fly since I didn`t dare put my name for the team. When I finely could stand in the broom, the sound of someone clapping made me lost balance and go straight to the ground. That`s when I heard footsteps in the snow and looked up to see the smiling face of Granger.

-That was one hell of a fall.

-What do you want?

This is just my luck to have that bibliophilia here. And here goes my relaxing time flying.

-The headmistress want to see you.

-Why?

-Don`t know.

-Uow! That`s a first!

-Very funny.

So I got my broom and we headed to the castle, in silence. I still don`t understand how she can talk so easily with me, but after just having teachers speaking with you for two months, I am not complaining. We were now at the door and Granger said the password.

-Dumbledore.

There was a little creak and it opened. The headmistress was sitting in her chair, and one of the first things I noticed when we entered in the room, was a big frame of Dumbledore just behind McGonagall. He was smiling, and his eyes were giving that irritant felling that he knew something you did not.

Granger greeted the two, and then another frame in the right. That`s when I noticed Snape glancing at me. I didn`t speak. I did not wanted to be there, not in the same place that this two were. I was felling even more guilty than ever. And that was the time the headmistress choose to speak.

-Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I think that the both of you are wondering what you`re doing here. I was just having a little talk with Professor Dumbledore and Snape about some of the school affairs, and the three of us come to a conclusion. I think that you two have notice that we don`t have Heads yet, and it`s about it that I called the both of you.

She gave me a pointed look and that`s when it clicked. She is not seriously expecting this, is she? I know that gryffindors are a little crazy and all, but this is too much. Granger was quiet the whole time, and Dumbledore was looking like a kid watching a play. I was beginning to get really annoyed.

-You are not seriously expecting me to be Head Boy, are you? Because that is not possible. I was expecting something like that to occur with Granger, but me? You are not on your right mind.

-Draco!

-Draco!

Granger and Snape spoke at the same time. It`s still strange to see she speaking my name, but I was more focused in the witch in front of me. She leaned against the chair and took a breath, before slowly talking again.

-Mr. Malfoy that was a decision made by the three of us. Because of the reconstruction and all we still don`t have chosen anyone, but it`s time. .We all know that you did some bad things in the past, quite a lot actually, but we think that you can do a good job. And I know that Miss Granger will help with anything that she can, am I right Miss Granger?

-Yes.

Granger`s response was so slow that you could clearly hear every letter of the word, and she was now looking at McGonagall like she had gone crazy. Something that I myself was wondering. Snape made a sound, like he wanted some attention and we all looked in his direction.

-It is quite simple Draco. You had good grades before everything happened. I am not saying that this is the only thing we considered to choose you, but because we know that things can be difficult. But if you put some effort you can change things. Besides it`s better you than some Hufflepuff.

-Professor Snape…

-It`s just the truth McGonagall.

The head mistress gave Snape a look, and after returned her glance to me and Granger.

-So…. What the two of you think?

Granger slowly expired, glanced at me one time and then with a calm voice responded:

-I don`t fully understand what you three are trying to do, but if I can help I will. There are some things that will never be forgotten, but if we want to make this place a better one, we have to let the past be in the past. If you could excuse me…

She looked one more time at the professors and then to the headmistress, before stopping and extending a hand to me. I was taken aback by that and looked to her hand, and then her face, before slowly grabbing her offer of peace. After that she turned and got out. I was still looking at the door when suddenly Dumbledore talked for the first time, and that`s why I almost jumped of fright.

-It`s been a long time Draco. I hope you`re good. How`s Narcissa?

-Still trying to adapt, after the whole thing with my father.

-I see. And you?

-I`m not quite sure yet.

He paused at that, and then his face changed. It was like he was trying to think about something to say, but decided against it. After that he looked in my eyes, it was so intense that I was beginning to be uncomfortable, or more uncomfortable than I already was.

-It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities, Draco. Keep that in mind.

-I will.

McGonagall got up and came to my left. She was expecting an answer, an idiot could see that just for her face, and she wanted a "yes". I was already going to say "no", but the fact that the three were looking directly at me, and I was alone, made me think of not being so blunt.

-Sorry headmistress, but I can´t answer right now. Can I come tomorrow? I need some time to think.

-Of course.

-Thank you. I should go now.

When I was going to the stairs, I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn`t notice Granger sitting there. I was in the middle of the way when she called.

-What have they talked to you that made you so thoughtful? And thanks for ignoring me.

-Nothing. Sorry about that.

She stopped smirking and a surprised look came into her face.

-That is the first time I hear that from you. Are you sure that you`re fine?

She was beginning to get on my nerves. Here am I trying to be civil with her and apologizing and she is like that? I know that I was an idiot with her my wholly life, but I am not in the mood to listen to her sarcasm. She might have noticed that my face wasn`t the more friendly and stopped. We were in the middle of the stairs standing, glancing at one another.

-So…. What have you answered?

-Nothing at the moment, told McGonagall that I was going to talk to her tomorrow. But don`t worry, I am going to say "no".

-Why?

That took me by surprise. Why? How can she ask me something like that? Have she gone dumb or something?

-Are you crazy too? Of course I can`t say "yes".

-No I am not crazy jerk, I just want to know why would you say "no". I already said that I would help, and that I agreed. You are the kind of guy that likes attention, so I don`t see why not.

-Yes, I _**was**_ the kind of guy that liked attention. But if you already don`t know, everybody is afraid of me, plus they fear me. People can`t even look me in the eyes for more than two seconds, and before you say something about the fact that in the past I liked it, know that I don`t anymore. I just want to be away from that house and all the memories that it brings back and try to forget them. I just want to be normal and go out again without scarring anyone.

It wasn`t meant to be so long, and I certainly didn`t want to tell her that all, but I was so tired of people judging me that it just came. She was looking at me with a face that I don't know how to describe, she wasn't angry, it was more like if she was thinking.

-I have then too.

-What?

-The memories. Your house, the war, you.

That is one of the worst's. I still hear her screaming in the floor while Bellatrix was cutting her. I couldn`t sleep for days. What am I doing? It`s pathetic, that girl had gone far worse than me and look at her, she`s going, doing her things while I am here rehashing the past. I am pathetic.

-I know what you went through. I am not saying that it wasn`t terrible, and that I am the victim, because I am not. My father made me do it, yes. But I could have done something, anything. And it`s because of that that I can`t do this, cause I am a coward. I know it won`t change anything, but I am really sorry for what I have done to you and-

That was the moment she resolved that would be good to punch me in the face, again.

-What the hell was that for?!

-Now I accept your apology.

My nose was bleeding, and it hurts like hell. She really has to stop doing that, I don't think the spells will fix this after too many times. Dammit, this girl sure can punch! I was leaning in the wall with my hands in my nose trying to stop the bleeding, but it wasn`t working too much.

-Stop saying that you could have done something. The past is in the past, are you going to be living your wholly life just thinking what could have been if you had not listened to your father? Please, that won`t change anything. If you want to be normal, not like you were before, cause that wasn`t normal, but a good person, change things now. Stop running away of the trouble. You say you`re coward, and I have to agree, but if you don`t want to be like this anymore, change. Everyone can change. And that is the first step you have to take.

-It´s easy for you to say Granger, everyone likes you.

-Hermione.

-What?

-Hermione. That`s my name, stop calling me Granger, it gets on my nerves. Now let`s bring you to Madam Pomfrey so she can fix this, I am not with my wand right now.

I was still trying to understand everything that was going on, so I let her drag me to the infirmary. That was quite the day for all the peace that I was having.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Madam Pomfrey wasn`t too delighted to see us again, I mean, to see _**me**_ again. She and Granger were talking as if they had not seen each other for some time, and I`m almost sure that Pomfrey gave me a curious glance, before turning her head so I couldn`t see the smile that had formed on her lips, or tried to.

She stopped the bleeding like it was the most normal thing in the world, and for her I must admit that it may be, and told me to wash my face. While I was doing so, I could overhear what she and Granger were speaking.

-That was a good punch my dear, what had he done this time? I expect that it has nothing to do with that horrible name he used to call you.

-No, it wasn`t that. We were just saying some things that needed to be said and I got carried away. But it seems like he isn`t so much of a jerk like in the past, or so I hope. We were speaking with the headmistress before.

-Oh…So it was quite a serious talk, I see.

At that moment they stopped talking when I appeared. It is quite boring to listen to people speak about you. The thing is that, after some time, all they do is repeat the same thing again, and I was annoyed of hearing people talk about my family, and how I was a spoiled jerk and all.

It`s not that I don`t think that too, because I know that I was, still am one. But the fact that you know don´t turn it a good thing to hear. In the end, the truth is that everybody wants to hear good things about themselves.

-Thank you Madam Pomfrey, I`m going to my dorm now.

I could see her surprised face when I thanked her. It was beginning to really get me mad how people always appear surprised when I am polite to them. Granger was pleased, her whole face was showing it. I passed for the two and was more than relieved to get out of the hospital wing.

I remembered that I had nothing to do in the dorm, so instead of going there, I tried to get back to the Quidditch field. The students weren`t returning in two hours or so. When I was already in my broom, passing the east wing of the castle, I spotted Granger outside, reading a book.

That was when something occurred to me, why wasn´t she in Hogsmead ? Sure thing Potter and Weasley weren`t there, but I think it is better to go alone than be here with nothing to do.

After remembering that I was staring for same time I decided to get back to the field. It was pretty cold, my robes were soaked and all I wanted was something warm to drink. But it was good, the cold and the fly. I really like flying, and when it`s cold you are more focused on the weather, and how you can`t feel your feet, and the memories don`t came back.

When I arrived at the Slytherin common room the place was almost emptied, save for Zabini. I wanted to go and sit next to the fireplace. That room is freaking cold. But Zabini was just there, so I opted to go to my room.

-Wait! You don`t have to go Draco. No one speaks here, and this place is getting on my nerves. It`s like people are afraid to talk or something. Lot of idiots.

It`s not that Blaise is bad company, I may have had some things against him in the past, but that was because of the war. I was cold, he didn`t mind me, so why not?

\- So are you going to stay there or what?

-It`s not that they don't want to talk, the problem is that no one seems to want to hear. I don`t blame then. Too much scared to speak with Death Eaters.

I stopped next to the fireplace, and sited on the chair in front of Blaise. He was looking at me and trying to figure out the meaning of my worlds.

-I saw you and Granger on the stairs earlier. It seems like you two can speak normally, or almost. How`s your nose?

I knew he was going to say something about it the moment he spoke Granger`s name.

-Back to normal. I swear, if she does it one more time I think even Pomfrey won`t know how to fix it. That girl can punch.

He was with the same curious look Madam Pomfrey gave me earlier. What is it with these people?

-What?

-Nothing. It`s just that it is the first time I see you talking about Granger that way.

-What way?

-Without contempt. Like she is just another normal girl, nothing more, or better, nothing less.

After saying that he looked at the fire, and we were silent. The problem with speaking with someone that knows you for some time is this. They don`t have to talk much to say something important. It´s just like that.

-I am trying, ok? You can`t change all about a person in a day. She is still infuriating, and likes to get in other people's business but…

-She is not a mudblood.

I didn`t knew that name could make me so uncomfortable, but it did. And the fact that Blaise was looking directly at my eyes wasn`t helping either.

-Yes, she is not.

I think that was all he wanted to hear from the beginning. He almost smiled, I am quite sure.

-It`s good to know that you are trying. Because I wouldn`t endure another year of you being a pompous jerk.

This time he smirked, and I couldn`t help but do the same.

-You weren`t a gold one too Blaise.

-Not did I wanted too. That is for Potter.

That was when he got up and headed to the rooms. But before disappearing, he stopped and turned to me, with a serious face this time.

-She is a good person Draco, a really good one. She can do some good to you, if you let her. Just remember not to lost another one, because if you keep trying to put people away, you will only have the memories. And I know yours aren`t the best ones.

And I was alone another time. That is, until the few slytherins that we still have returned. So I decided that I could do with a bath and some sleep.

Later that day I was heading to the Great Hall for dinner when I spotted Granger. She was talking to some Ravenclaw at the end of the staircase, and didn`t notice me coming. Granger didn`t, but the girl she was talking to was looking in my direction, and the moment she spotted me, she stopped talking.

Granger must have not understood why she suddenly came to a halt, and turned. That was the moment when I was almost next to her, and to my amazement she didn`t grimace or anything like that.

-Night Draco.

The poor girl she was talking to made such a face, that I couldn`t resist but to smirk. That is when I remembered that Granger had greeted me, and I myself was quite astonished.

-Night.

The Ravenclaw was quick to say goodbye, and we were alone.

-You have to stop this thing with people.

-What thing? I didn`t did anything.

-Of course you did. You were looking at the poor girl with a face that could kill someone. Don`t be like that, or people won`t even get close to you.

-It`s not like I care.

-Yes, you do. And don`t even try to pretend otherwise.

-I don`t have to listen to you Granger.

-Hermione.

-What?

-I expected that you would be a little more intelligent Draco, stop calling me Granger. I told you it gets on my nerves. Besides I call you for your first name, it`s not like I don`t know you or something.

I know that wars can change people, I am a good example of that. But she was kind of making me unease. It`s not normal for her to be so friendly, and I really don`t want to get back to calling her names or so, but it is still strange.

-Why the face?

-Hum? Nothing, I was just thinking.

-It`s still creep that we can have a civil conversation, no?

-A little…

-I am just trying to get past old childish things, but if you want me to stop speaking just say, and I will.

It`s not that I dislike speaking with her, it is just….How can I put it? It just don`t feels right.

-No. I don`t mind. It`s just that I really think I shouldn`t be talking to you like I have done nothing to hurt you before. I know you are trying to get past things, but it just don`t feels right.

She paused for a moment and then looked at my face. We were a meter apart or so, and she is almost one head smaller than me. That is the first time I really have noticed her. She is not bad looking, I can even say that she is a little pretty. Slim with some curves, not so pale as me and dark eyes. Simple but still pretty.

-You don`t have to feel like that, but it is good that you do. I would hate if you weren`t feeling guilty. That would prove that you`re a heartless bastard. But the fact that you are proves the contrary. It`s not as if I have forgotten all the years and the names, but if you can prove that you want to change, I can think about forgiving you.

I wasn`t expecting for she to just forgot everything. I wasn`t even expecting that she could even think about forgiving me. I wouldn´t dare ask for it, not after everything I have done. But if she can forgive, and all I have to do is change, so be it. I think I owe it to her.

-Right Granger I-

-Hermione.

-Ok, _Hermione_. I will try. And what, may I ask, do you have in mind for me to do first?

-Say "yes" tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

After my talk with Granger, I mean, Hermione- it`s so strange to call her that-, I was back in my room in Slyterin. I was thinking about tomorrow, and measuring my options. Say "yes" to McGonagall and gain a little more confidence from Hermione, but have to go to meetings and look at dunderheads first years. Or say "no" and disappoint the headmistress – not that I mind – and lost the little sympathy that Hermione seems to have for me.

I took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. What to do? I really don`t want to bring any attention to me in the moment, and be Head Boy don`t necessary helps. Damn that girl! I was just fine the way I have been. Right, not so fine. But accept is not a good thing too. Merlin, I really don`t know what to do.

Blaise came into the room at that moment. Wait, that`s it! I can ask him, it`s not like it is a personal thing. And besides, Blaise is not the kind of guy that will make fun of me or anything. Or so I expect.

\- Blaise, can I ask you something?

\- You just did, but go ahead.

\- It`s just that McGonagall asked me something, and I don`t know what to do.

He came to my left and was standing at the end of my bed.

\- So what was it?

\- She wants me to be Head Boy.

\- And what is the problem with that? I think that I remember you saying something about it in the past, I would think you`d like it.

At that I sat up and looked at him. He already knows that Hermione speaks with me, so why not tell?

-The problem is that I don`t want to, cause people already hate me pretty much.

\- Then say "no".

\- I can`t.

\- Why not? You`re not making sense here Draco.

\- It`s about Granger.

Blaise glanced at me with a face that said: I knew it!. Before I could say that it wasn`t what he was thinking, he smirked and sat next to me.

-So our little Drake has a thing for the Gryffindor princess. Man, who would`ve think?!

And he started laughing hard. I was pissed with myself for thinking about telling something to him. Too much for a little confidence. And the thing that made me even more angry was the fact that I was blushing, quite hard if I can add.

-Stop being a git and try to be helpful. It´s nothing like that, I would never think about Granger like that.

-Greengrass will go crazy!

-No Blaise, she won`t. Because there`s nothing to worry about it. She just offered to forgive me if I tried to change, and saying "yes" to McGonagall is a beginning.

-Don´t try to deny it when your face is as red as Weasley`s when he gets mad.

-Zabini can you stop it?! Or I will curse you, and even Salazar won`t help your sorry ass.

He stopped for a moment, more to catch his breath then because of me. Then he looked directly in my eyes with a wondering face.

-Wait a minute, you said she told you she would forgive you. You asked for forgiveness?

-No asshole, I wouldn`t dare. Not after all that I did to her. We were talking and she told me that after the meeting with the headmistress.

-I can`t believe it…..

-I know, me too. I was even considering that she could have some plan to make me pay for everything but-

-She likes you too…..Merlin! That will be a scandal!

-I give up on you.

He jumped out off the end of my bed and was doing some sort of victorious dance, that I could die before seeing. Then he threw himself on his bed and looked at me one more time.

-I will help you mate, don`t worry.

-I wasn`t, but now I`m beginning to.

-That`s bullshit, I am going to say what you`re gonna do. Tomorrow you are going to say a big "yes" to McGonagall, and then I will get you two together. I just need to think a little, that`s it.

I think that I had never seen Blaise so excited in my life.

-IF I say "yes", and I`m not too inclined on doing so, it`s because I think that I owe Granger that, not because of some of your fantasies about me liking her.

-Say wherever you want Drake, but don`t refuse. I finally have something to keep me interested and you are not taking that off me. Think about it like some sort of good deed, came on man don`t kill my joy. The girls here don`t even speak, and I can`t go looking for some Gryffindor, it`s too much trouble for me. Don`t be offended, they have some pretty ones, you sure have some taste.

-Go fuck yourself Blaise.

And there goes my peace. He was so infuriating happy that I had to listen to his "plans" for the rest of the night. I really wanted to kill myself. But the next day came and he forgot everything. That is what I would want to tell, but on the contrary, he was even more excited then last night, if that could be possible.

We had potions with Gryffindor, and I was tempted to kill Blaise the whole time. Hermione said good morning to me when we arrived, and Zabini almost made the girl go straight to the ground, just so I could kindly catch her. Besides that show with the balk, he spent the whole class making comments about me and Hermione. At the end of the day I was exhausted and ready to break Blaise`s face. And it was just my luck that the bastard was in my room when I got there.

-What was her reaction?

-Who`s?

-Granger`s idiot, when you said "yes".

-Ah…..About that…..I didn`t went to McGonagall.

-You WHAT?!

-Calm down Blaise, you`re worse than a girl. I forgot to go there, and don`t look at me like that, it was your fault. I spend the whole day wanting to kill you.

-Save that for another time, now you are going to see the headmistress and say that you will be very pleased to be Head Boy. Now go.

He made a movement with his hand like that was it, and I stared at him like he had gone mad.

-What are you still waiting for?

-I don`t have to do what you say.

-Stop the rebel child speech and go, because if you don`t I will talk about Granger for the rest of the year, and may tell her that someone have a crush on her….

-You wouldn`t dare.

-Try me.

That is it, I don`t want to be in the same room with that bastard never again. The Heads have their own dormitories, so be it. That fucking git can do whatever he wants, I`m out. And that was how I arrived at the headmistress officer- panting, angry and riled up.

-I will do it.

-That`s great news Mr. Malfoy.

-When can I get out of that room?

-I suppose tomorrow you can go to the Heads dormitory. I just have to inform Miss Granger.

I almost forgot about Hermione. We are quite civil these days, so I think it won`t be so terrible to share a place with her. In the moment all is better than listening to Zabini`s meaningless conversations. And because I knew that he`d be waiting with a winning face in my room, I decided that I could take a walk. It was beginning to get dark, and I didn`t have a place to go waist some time, so I remembered that I could go to the library.

The place was almost empty and Madam Pince gave me a look when I arrived. It`s not that I don`t like books, I really appreciate them, but the silence in that place make me remember of the war, and so it has some time since I last went there. Almost two months.

Just to try not to think too much, I grabbed the first book I had seen – Hogwarts: A History. Not too bad.

-That`s my favorite.

I almost fell of the chair. It had to be her.

-Hello Draco, sorry for the scare.

-Not a problem.

-Do you mind if I sit here? I can go if you want to be alone.

-No, I`m just killing some time. Blaise is getting on my nerves, more than the usual.

She made a face and sat. There it was, the pile of books that seems to be with her all the time.

-Don`t you get bored of reading so much? Every time I see you, you`re with another pile of books. You don`t even have to study, I would bet you know everything that we are going to see this year.

She gave me a funny look.

-That is exactly what Ron and Harry keep talking. And no, I don`t. I like books.

-Seriously?! I hadn`t realized.

I couldn`t help but give a remark. Long habits die hard.

-Yes Malfoy, you are so funny…

She said that with pure sarcasm, but it made me smirk even more.

-So we are back to last name basis Granger?

-Oh came on, stop it. You are a git you know?

-I try.

At that she smiled to me for the first time, and all I could do was stare like a fool. She is beautiful, not pretty. And that smile took my breath away. In reality she was a little different that night. Without the robes, just a blouse and skirt, her necktie wasn`t there too, and the fact that her hair was a little messy gave a sexy touch.

I instinctively looked at her lips, and I have to say that the thought of kissing her crossed my mind. I really have to stop listening to what Blaise talks. I was staring at her for some time, and I just realized it. I could feel my face getting hot. Merlin, I really need to stop thinking about her. I cleared my throat and thought what to say next.

-I was at McGonagall`s.

-So what did you say?

-Yes.

She looked me in the eyes, and gave another smile. I am beginning to think that it wasn`t a bad decision at all.

-That`s good.

-Yeah.

We were quiet for the next minutes, and she kept working on some essay that I couldn`t remember ever doing. I was glad to only watch. She grimaces as she reads. Sometimes she twists her nose, others times she frowns. I was so immerse on my staring, that I didn`t noticed that she was talking to me.

-Draco…..Draco…..Can you stop staring at me?... Malfoy?...Ferret!

That made me pay attention.

-You get transformed into a ferret one time, and it stuck for the rest of your life.

She giggled at that.

-You had to admit that it was pretty funny.

-Not for me.

The atmosphere was light, and I was quite enjoying it. But of course when things are good, there has to be someone to kill the joy. And that was Madam Pince.

-It`s time for the both of you to get to bed.

When we were outside of the library she told me goodbye.

-See you tomorrow Draco.

-Night Hermione.

She smiled one more time, and headed for the Gryffindor tower. I was in a very good mode when I arrived at the dungeons. And yes, Blaise was still awake.

-Took you long enough.

-I was in the library.

He gave me a pointed look and then smirked.

-You are in a good mood. Something tells me that it may be because of some Gryffindor….

-Think whatever you want.

That night my nightmares weren`t that bad.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

The next day I woke up feeling good. After my classes MacGonagall told me to go to the fourth floor, and search for a frame with a lady wearing a strange hat. It wasn`t hard to find, let`s just say that Martha Tolkins isn`t a very subtle lady. Her hat was a thing with feathers and roses, that I really don`t want to know were came from. And it was bright pink. Indeed not very simple.

The Heads dorm is nothing out of the ordinary. When you get past the portrait, that is a small common room, with a sofa, two armchairs, and a fireplace. In the bottom there is a small bookcase with some books. It`s not the fancier place I have seen, but it`s good.

Next to the bookcase, on the left, were two doors that I think are mine and Hermione`s rooms. On the right, there is another one. The headmistress told me that my things would be in my room, by the time I got here. So I took the first door in the left and was immediately bombarded with red. That certainly is not mine.

I turned at the door and got to the next one. That is what I was expecting. Green and silver, with some black. My room was just the way I like. There is a four-posted bed, like in the slytherins dorm, a wardrobe, one table ( full of books that I recognize as mine ), a chair and an armchair. My trunk was at the feet of my bed, just like McGonagall had said.

When I finish putting my things in the right places, I got out of the room to look at what I think is a bathroom. And sure to my words it was. Two sinks, one bathtub and one toilet. After my little tour I had not much to do, so I grabbed my Transfiguration essay and went to the common room.

I was almost finished when the portrait suddenly opened. I could see Hermione and another girl with red hair, that I presume is a Weasley. Yes, she is Potter`s girl.

-Ginny, I told you that I would be fine. He isn`t like that anymore.

-One can`t always be too sure. Besides we are talking about Malfoy here, who knows what he may be thinking….

I have to give that to her, I wouldn`t trust myself. But that doesn`t mean that it isn`t still irritant to hear her saying that.

-I can assure you Weasley, that I don`t have any bad intentions.

The two finally noticed that I was in the room. Hermione looked directly at me with an apologetic face, and the red girl with a suspicious one.

-We didn`t see you there Draco, sorry.

-It`s not a problem Hermione.

Red made a surprised face.

-Since when did he call you by your first name?

-Since I told him to do so.

-Hermione you can`t be serious. Why are you so friendly with him? Do you remember what his aunt did to you? What HE did to you? I can`t believe it!

Granger made a serious face at that, and I glanced at the smaller girl. I was beginning to regret ever accepting this thing. The first day didn`t even ended, and I`m already getting myself in trouble.

-You two can keep talking about me like I`m not here. It`s not like I mind.

But they ignored me and keep talking.

-Yes Gin, I remember everything. The pain, the screams, the house, she. Every. Single. Thing. It`s not like I have forgotten all the names he called me, you can be sure that I remember every time. But the war is over and I don`t want to live like we are still there. He did horrible things, yes. I hated him – yes. But I don`t want it to be like this forever. He`s trying, and I am exhausted of hating him.

Ok, that cut me deep. I couldn`t move even if I wanted to. The room was silent and Weasley`s sister keep looking to me and Hermione.

-Fine. It`s your life, do what you want. But I will keep an eye on him. Sometimes you trust people too easy Mione. I will stay here until I have to get to the dorm. Ron will be furious when he finds out.

-This is something I`ll have to deal.

Hermione got to the doors next to the bookcase, and first entered my room, but a second later she got out and entered hers. Weasley stayed in the common room. She was looking at me like she wanted to finish me right there. And I don`t doubt that this is exactly what she is thinking.

-So…..Malfoy…..I think we have some things to talk.

-Go ahead, I`m listening.

She got next to me in the sofa, but didn`t sat. I glanced up at her face, and I have to admit that the way her eyes were made me unease.

-I don`t know yet what you are planning to do, but if you dare do something to Hermione, I won`t hesitate to kill you. And Harry and Ron would gladly join me.

I sighed and looked at the fire. It`s not like I wasn`t expecting something like that.

-I don`t think that if I say that I do not intend to do anything with Hermione, you would believe me. So all I have to tell is that if I do something, feel free to do whatever you want with me.

-I will keep that in mind.

And then she turned to go to Hermione`s bedroom.

-And Weasley

-What?

-Sorry for your brother. Know that I blame myself every day for that, and will keep doing it until I die.

She said nothing, and after a second I heard the bedroom`s door open and close.

-It could have been worse.

She was there until she could, and I have to say that if Filch hadn`t caught her, she is good. Hermione is still in her bedroom, and I don`t really mind if she don`t want to be in the same place with me. In the moment I am more worried about the next day. We have a meeting with the prefects, and it`s already making me sick just to think about what people will say.

But what can I say? It`s my fault because I agreed. I finished my essay half an hour ago. The room is silent, too silent for my liking. Just when I was getting up to go to my bedroom, Hermione came from hers. She was mumbling something that I couldn`t hear.

-Oh….Draco, you`re still here. I thought that you were in your room.

-Was just going there, don`t worry. The place is all yours.

-No! Wait, it`s not what I meant. You can stay, sorry. It´s just that I´m a little stressed out because of Ginny.

She headed to the sofa and sat. I was standing in the middle of the room, without knowing what to do. She put her elbows on her knees, and hands on her face. Oh dear Merlin, please don`t tell me she`s crying! I hate being with people when they cry. The thing is that you don`t know what to do.

-Hermione…..Hum…..I don`t know what to say…..Are you all right?

Good one Draco, it`s obvious that she isn`t fine idiot! I began to fidget when she made no noise. I don`t know if it`s better that I can`t hear her crying, or worse that she is silent. That is, until I heard her sigh.

-Can I ask you a question?

-Hum…Yeah, I think…Go ahead.

She looked up to my face, and I was a little relieved to see that she was not crying.

-What are you doing?

What kind of question is that? What is she talking about?

-Sorry ?

-Are you seriously trying to change, or this is just some plot? Because if it is, please Malfoy tell me. I really can`t play these games anymore.

What have I done? She was the one asking for a change!

-What are you talking about?

-I don`t want to trust you, and have to listen to people saying that they warned me after.

-Granger, I know that you don`t like me. I appreciate that you can still think about trusting me after that all. And I can tell you that I don`t intend to do anything. I`m really feed up with people telling that I am not good. But if you don`t want me here, I can go to McGonagall now and tell her that I can`t do it.

She was silent, and the way she keep staring at me make me a little angry. First she asks for a change, and after I have all the trouble with Blaise and McGonagall, she gives up?! Just because Potters girlfriend shouts and make a scene, that doesn`t mean that all I had done is for nothing.

-Ok, fine. I am sorry Draco. It`s just that she told me things that made me remember the past, and it still hurts too much. I want to believe in you, I really do. It will just demands some time.

-Well, if you doubt me every time someone tell you things, this wouldn´t work. I know that I don`t deserve your forgiveness, but it`s too much for me to have hope, and then see you take that away all the time. I`m sorry, I really am. I can`t say in words how much I am.

We stopped talking for at least ten minutes. I thought that it was time to go to my bedroom again, but she called me half way there.

-Don`t go away like that. Sit here. If we can`t even be in the same room without engaging an argument, tomorrow will be dreadful.

I thought for a minute, and then decided that it could be good. We were at the ends of the sofa, as far away from each other as we could.

-I don`t know much about you besides the jerk attitude. Tell me something. How`s your mother?

-She…..Is trying. I haven`t seen her for some time. After my father`s death she is silent, and doesn`t come out of her room.

-I know what you mean. Ron didn`t come out of his bedroom for a week after Fred`s death. The whole family were devastated. George still gets gloomy on dinners, and almost don`t do any pranks at all.

-I´m sorry about him too.

I really hate to talk about the war. It always brings the worst memories, and it reminds me every time that I was a heartless bastard.

-So you and Weasley are still together?

She smiled faintly, and it made me feel both happy and regretful.

-Yeah, after everything we decided that we could give it a try.

-Good. I said it would happen, but to be true, I always thought why it wasn`t Potter. I mean, he is Potter, and you two were together all the time, and don`t take it wrong, but he is better for you than Weasley.

She giggled a little.

-Me and Harry wouldn`t work. He is too much of a brother for me. Besides Ginny would kill me, she likes him since the first time she saw him. And Harry really loves her.

-And do you love Weasley? Oh, sorry! You don`t have to answer that.

-No, it`s Ok. I invited you to talk. Yes, I love him….. But sometimes I ask myself if it is the right kind of love.

The last part she told almost as a whisper, but I could hear. I changed the subject, and we talked for some time, before Hermione spoke that she was tired. But it was just after a long time looking at the canopy of my bed, and thinking about what she had said, that I could sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

To say that the next day was dreadful is not to overdo it. First in the morning, after I had to wake up earlier because Hermione said we had to be in the Great Hall with the teachers, I met that disgusting creature that she calls a cat. Let me tell you something, if that thing can be considered an animal at all, it`s more like what we find in the Forbidden Forest than a pet.

I don`t know how, but the beast entered my room and was lying in my bed when I woke. That is not the worst part. I didn`t see it, and accidentally rolled over him. Lets jus say that I have some pretty nasty marks all over my body. And where dear, sweet Hermione was? Laughing her head off in the common room.

So after my battle with that abomination, we headed to the Great Hall. Hermione was in a very good mood after all her fun seeing me, and the professors made a face when they saw us. Like the prospect of us been civil were fascinating.

Mcgonagall told all the students about us, and I could see a lot of then looking at her like she was mad for putting me there. It`s really funny to see their faces, and I had to smirk when a Hufflepuff gagged with her juice.

But the fun ends there. After the breakfast we got to our classes, and I could hear people whispering about me every time I went through them. Even the few slytherins that were there weren`t too pleased to hear the news. I wonder if I can scare them if I jump out of nowhere.

The classes went like all the time – boring. And after actually scaring the hell out of some first years ( their faces were priceless ), Blaise got me in the halls. There we go. And to make things even better, Potter`s girlfriend overheard he talking about his "plans", and assumed that I am trying to do something. If it`s possible, she made an even worse frown then last night.

And now, after an annoying meeting with the prefects, full of hatred looks, we are back to our dorm. Hermione gave a sigh after entering the place, and prompt fell on the sofa. That project of a cat came and got on her lap.

-Hello to you too monster.

He showed his teeth and hissed.

-Don`t be like that Draco, Crooks likes you.

-Yeah, and I am a fearless, oh so brave Gryffindor, right.

-He was sleeping with you, and that isn`t normal. If he was comfortable to go there, it means that he likes you, even if it`s a little.

-I`m flattered.

-You`re a jerk.

-Just for you.

I winked to her before I could stop myself. But thank Merlin she didn`t mind. We came to a comfortable situation after that talk last night. I just hope it`s a long term peace, even if I have to endure little Weasley. Speaking of the devil, here she comes.

-You gave Weasley our password? She`s going to kill me in my sleep, if that beast don`t do it.

-I didn`t. She must have heard when I said it yesterday.

-Night Mione.

I know that expect she to greet me is ask for too much, but she didn`t even glance at me. I think that it`s better to get out of here, it`s not like she is a sweet guest.

-Hello Gin. What are you doing here at this time?

-Just wanted to check on you.

Now she gave me a pointed look.

-I`m going out. You two can talk better that way.

-No Draco, you don`t need to. Come on, this is your dorm too.

-Don`t worry, I have to get a book in the library.

She gave me an apologetic look, but didn`t say anything. Before the portrait closed I could hear Red talking ( "At least he knows when he`s not welcome" ). Of course I know Weasley, even some brainless guy would. She really gets on my nerves! That little brat . I think it`s a Weasley think to be so annoying.

In reality I don´t have any book to grab, so the better way to kill some time is fly a little. And I did it until I could, because it started raining pretty bad, and I was drenched. When I came back there wasn`t a soul in the common room, and I assumed that Hermione was in her bedroom. After a warm bath, I got in bed.

Some time at daybreak I woke up feeling cold, and I noticed that the sheets were soaked with sweat. Oh it`s just what I need now – get sick. After that I woke several times, and my head began to ache.

In the morning I couldn`t even get up, my whole body ached. So I stayed in bed until someone began to knock on my door.

-Draco?

-Come in Hermione.

She did, and gave a little gasp when she saw my condition. I must look just like I feel, because her face was a little disgusted.

-Merlin, you`re horrible.

-Why thanks, I feel like that too.

-I thought that you were in the Great Hall, but when I didn`t saw you in the Slytherin table I found it strange. Are you sick?

-If you can`t tell that by just looking, I think you have some serious problem.

-Go ahead, be a jerk.

-I`m not in a good mood today.

-That I can see.

She left the room and came minutes later with some glass bottles. Whatever are those potions, I`m sure they don`t taste good. She put the bottles next do my bed, and was putting some on a spoon.

-What is this?

-Medicine, it will make you feel better. I grabbed some food, you have to eat.

-Hum….Thanks.

-No problem. I have to go now or I will be late, but after the classes I`ll check on you. Try to rest.

She gave me that disgusting liquid and the food, and left the room. That orange beast came after she was gone for some time, and got in my bed. I didn`t have the strength to take him away, so I slept with him by my side. The next time I woke he was upon me.

-Getting all chummy with me, aren`t you?

He opened his eyes and got out.

-Told he liked you.

That scared me, I didn`t see her there. She was reading some book on my armchair, with normal clothes. That means the classes are finished, I think I overslept.

-What time is it?

-Two hours since the classes ended.

It`s late, I should get up. My head don`t hurts anymore, and my body aches just a little. So I pulled the coverings and started to get up, but my head started spinning, and I felt dizzy. Hermione came to my side and put her arm around my waist to support me.

-Not so fast, you`re still weak.

-I`m feeling better, and I need a bath.

-Oh yes, you do. You`re stinking. Come on, let`s put you in the bathroom.

She put a hand on my forehead and I blushed a little with our proximity. She might have noticed that too, because her face become all red.

-Taking advantage of me when I`m sick Hermione? I didn`t expect something like that from you. All you had to do was ask.

-You stupid brat. I was only seeing if your fever is gone.

-Don`t worry, you can touch wherever you want.

I smirked and she muttered something that I couldn`t hear. After walking all the way to the bathroom I was really dizzy, and had to support me in her.

-Now who`s taking advantage of who?

-I can`t help myself, you´re to blame.

She blushed and I gave a little laugh. After sitting me on the end of the bathtub she got to the door.

-Are you going to let me here alone? Seriously? I can get hurt. And I don`t think that I can wash myself, care to help me?

She stopped and turned to look at me. She was smirking.

-The offer is tempting. But I think that if you`re back at your jerk mode, you are just fine.

And she left. I couldn`t help the smile that formed in my lips. Yes, it`s good to have this kind of conversation. Blaise may be right in the end, not that I`ll tell him this. But then I remembered she talking about Weasley the other night. I sighed and began to slowly undress. You can`t always have everything. I got in the water and began to think about the war, and my mother, and Hermione. Even if I develop some feelings towards her – no. It`s not right, I can`t do that after all that I have done. She is too kind to me, and I don`t deserve that. Even if I don`t think Weasley is the right guy, he is better than me.

The water was so good and relaxing that I fell asleep. I think that I may have been there for some time, because when I woke Hermione was knocking on the door, and the water was cold.

-Draco? You`re fine there?

-Yeah, just a minute.

I got up and put a tower. The dizziness is gone, and I`m feeling better, just a litter weak. When I opened the door she was there, and when she saw me her face become as red as Weasley`s hair. She was staring at my chest.

-Enjoying the view?

-No…..I mean…..No, I was just…..Ah quit being a git will you?

-My offer about the bath is still up, whenever you want.

-You`re hopeless.

-Onw, that hurt my feelings.

I headed to my bedroom and changed in some black pants and gray shirt. When I got back to the common room Hermione was doing some essay on the floor. I sat on the armchair next to her and the mutant orange thing laid on my feet.

-Oi you, who said you can get there?

-Stop it Draco, I know you like him too.

-In your dreams. I think he`s being like that just so I can let my guard down and he can kill me when I`m sleeping.

-You`re exaggerating.

-Not one bit.

And that was when the letter came.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

A small owl landed on Hermione`s shoulder. It had a letter almost it`s size. Hermione must have recognized the little thing, because her face changed the second she put her eyes on. She was sat next to me, on the floor. The moment she opened the letter I inclined my head to see what was written. With just the few words in the beginning I knew who it came from.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I can`t believe that they put you with that bastard! Ginny told Harry about it but he didn't want to tell me anything, but in the end I got her letter and there were this nonsense about you forgiving Malfoy. I couldn't believe at first, but then I owled Gin and she told me it was true and that I shouldn`t worry too much because she was keeping an eye on the ferret. Mione I really want you to give up on the Head Girl thing, but I know that you will say no, and that I am not being sensible. I think we need to talk, I really don`t want you close with that kind of guy. I don`t know who had this stupid idea of making a dorm for the Heads, and I don`t understand why. When Percy was there he continued sleeping in our dorm. I was furious at first, and almost tried to get in Hogwards, but Harry stopped me and told that you knew how to take care of yourself and all. But we still need to talk._

 _With love, Ron_

Hermione was quiet for a minute, then she began to write something in a piece of parchment. She put it on the small owl, that was flying nonstop in the common room, and petted the thing and it was gone. I didn`t know what to speak. I can`t force her to do anything, and if she tells me to get out, all I can do is leave.

-Why he has to be like this?! It`s so infuriating! I´m not a little girl that need to be taken care of. I`m a grow up women that survived a war! Sometimes I just want to punch him, what with treating me like a child?!

-Good idea, just remember to tell me the day and time, because I have to witness this glorious scene.

She looked at me and I could almost see a smile.

-I know that he can`t see you right now, and see the difference, but he has to trust me. He`s so stubborn sometimes.

-What were you hoping for? We are talking about Weasel here. Come on, you can`t expect a gentlemen.

\- Don`t call him that. And you seem to know how to behave like one?

-You can be sure of that, Mr. Granger.

She giggled a little, and I smiled at that. The fluffy ball got in her lap and looked at me with a superior expression. That thing can`t be a normal cat.

-Stop looking at me like that you stupid monster. Just because you got there doesn`t mean she likes you more.

-I seriously don`t believe you are bickering with a cat.

-I told you he isn`t a cat.

She laughed at that, and I felt better knowing that she forgot about the letter, even if it was for just a moment. Speaking the truth, I was expecting something like that from the Weasel King. That bastard had to go and kill my joy even when he isn`t here. What surprised me was that Saint Potter didn`t said anything. Leave it to Potter to be the so kind hero.

-Are you feeling better?

-Yes, just a little weak. I`ll be as good as new tomorrow.

-Good, so you can patrol with the prefects.

-Own, don`t let me with them alone.

-Stop behaving like a child, it`s your duty.

-If you accept my offer about the bath I promise I`ll be a good boy.

She threw a pillow that was on the floor on my face, but it just made me smirk even more.

The next day was quite boring until lunch. Blaise got me there, and he was grinning like a mad man. He sat on my right, and didn`t even got anything to eat before starting speaking.

-So, how`s paradise?

-Dunno what you`re talking about.

-Come on Drake, don`t do this with me. Speaking about it, why you skipped classes yesterday?

-I`m flattered that you noticed my absence. Got some fever.

-And I presume that our dear Granger took care of you?

He did something with his eyebrows and smirked. I`ve been a nice guy for too long, come on it won`t kill to play a little. I`m a Slytherin in the end.

-Yeah, and she gives great baths. Hum, that was a good one. She sure knows what to do with her hands….

He was with a face so shocked I had to laugh. That was a bad thing to do. The Great Hall was full of people talking merrily while eating, but when I started laughing it gradually become quiet. First the slytherins on the table, and then Ravenclaws, Huffepufs and last Gryffindors. I didn`t keep it for too long, it was just for a few seconds, but I think that the fact that I can laugh was a shock for them.

After a minute they began to talk again, but some keep glancing at me and whispering. That's what I get for playing Blaise`s game. And the stupid idiot really believed.

-It`s being some time since I saw this place so quiet. But back to business, you got her in a bath? Man, that is something I would like to see.

-Blaise, can you stop it? I was joking idiot, and you`re creep.

-You say this, but I know you thought `bout her that way. They say that the quiet are the better. Someday I have to find that myself.

And he kept blabbering. This time I didn`t say anything, and had to bite my lip to not answer some things. After lunch I got back to classes. Arithmancy is a pain, but I have to keep with it just a little more, and then I`m free.

When I got back to the dorm Hermione wasn`t there, so I dropped my things in my room and headed do the east wing to find the prefects. On my way there I founded little Weasley, and as much as I wanted to just pass without been spotted, she didn't seemed to let me.

-Malfoy, where´s Hermione?

-Don`t know, and I don`t have to keep spying her all the time like some people do.

-You`re a git.

-They say that a lot. Bye ginger.

She made a grunting noise and I got away before she could say anything. Man, what is it with Weasleys and being a pain? The more I hope to get rid of them, the more they seem to appear.

The halls were almost emptied, save from the few people that were trying to get back to their dorms. It was raining a little outside, and the clouds made it seems like it was later then it really was.

I was just beginning to get immersed on my thoughts, when some whispering caught my attention. Some gryffindors girls were talking on a corner, it has to be the troublesome ones, and they were looking at a copy of the Daily Prophet.

-Did you know? The muggles think it was some kind of revenge, because it seems like the victims were a rich family with lot of enemies. But the Ministry of Magic said it was a wizard. They`re saying that muggles couldn`t have killed someone that way.

-Do you think it`s one of the Death Eaters on the run?

-It can be.

So that's it, I didn`t knew about that. After the war ended I stopped reading the Prophet. It was full of things about my father`s death, and me. It was sickening to read about how Saint Potter saved the Wizard World, with his dauntless friends.

I know we were the bad guys, I know Potter did something good, but it still gets on my nerves how he`s so perfect. The gryffindors girls stopped talking when they saw me. I could see the fear and aversion on their faces.

They all began to walk away . It`s not like I was expecting some kind of greeting anyway. After a quarter of an hour I spotted the prefects. They looked at me all at the same time, and then headed out for the four corners of the castle.

The rain stopped and I remembered that it`s almost Christmas. Well, I don`t really want to get back to the manor, but I feel bad letting my mother there alone. Even if I know that she won`t get off her room the whole time.

He was my father, and I admired him when I was young, but after all the things I had to do because of him, I can`t make myself mourn his death. He don`t deserve my mother`s love, never did. Sometimes I think I don`t too.

When the patrol ended I got back to the Heads dorm. Hermione was on the sofa, reading a book. She was wearing her muggles clothes, and must have just got out of a bath, because her hair was wet.

-This one got here twenty minutes ago. I think it`s for you. I tried to give him some water, but when I got next to him he pecked me.

-Sorry for that, he`s my mother`s owl. Hello Apus.

Apus is a big gray owl that my father gave my mother some time ago. He just behave when it`s in the presence of purebloods. But Hermione doesn`t need to know that. He was on the armchair I like to sit, and was looking at me indignantly.

-What is it with all the constellations names?

-Hum, my mother`s favorite subject was Astronomy. It`s kind of a family thing.

When I got the letter and began to read, I couldn`t help but smile. My mother didn`t send me anything until now, and I was surprised to see Apus. But when I saw what she wrote I was more happy than all the time since the beginning of the term.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Hello my son, it`s been a long time since we last talked. I know it`s my fault, and that I`ve been avoiding you all this time, but it still hurts too much. I know that you blame him for a lot of things, but there were a time when we were happy. I was afraid to send you this, because I can tell you don`t want to get back to the manor. I would love if you come here on the holydays, but if you prefer to stay at Hogwarts I will understand._

 _With love, Narcissa._

I was so happy that I ran to my room. I grabbed the first parchment I could see and my quill, and replied that I will be there for sure. When I got back in the common room Hermione was standing next to Apus, with a curious look.

The owl may have noticed my good mood, because it raised its leg the moment he saw me. I attached the letter and he was gone. I couldn`t stop smiling. When I was beginning to think about seeing my mother again, I felt someone touching my arm.

-You`re strangely happy, what was it?

-My mother, she wants me back!

-Of course, why wouldn`t she?

-You don`t understand Hermione, this is the first time she talks with me since the end of the war. I was thinking about staying here on the holydays, but she asked me to go to the manor.

She smiled at that, and made a caring face.

-That`s good Draco.

-That`s not good, that`s wondrous! I miss her so much.

And it happened before I could stop myself. It`s just that I was so happy, and she was there, at my side, smiling like she was truly happy for me. I hugged and twirled her in the air, before I came back to my senses and put her on the ground. She was blushing.

-Hum…..You see….I-I`m sorry…about that….sorry.

-Yeah….It`s not a prob. You`re just happy.

-Yes.

It became a little awkward after that, so we bit good night to each other and got into our rooms . I was so excited that it took me one hour before I could sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter VII**

One week later I was ready to get back to Malfoy Manor. I woke earlier than the normal, and got all my things. Hermione was still sleeping by the time I was finished, and I didn´t had anything to do. Breakfast would only be ready in half an hour, and so I began to think about what I could do when I got back.

The manor got pretty damaged, what with all the fights and Death Eaters. Mother told she didn`t wanted to go to another place – we have some houses other then the manor – and ordered a reconstruction.

If it was me, I would forget that place and get another house clean of bad memories. But I can`t let my mother stay there alone. Even if I got back to Hogwarts, I still don`t want her there all by herself. She`s the only family I have.

After my father died I thought that she would like to start again, but instead she locked herself in her room and didn`t talked to me at all. It was hard. When I passed for the corridor that led to her room, and stopped at her door to try and make she get out, I could always hear her sobs.

So I stopped trying after a month. I thought that she needed that time, and that after properly mourning his death, she would come back. It took more time than I expected, but she called me in the end, and I`m glad.

I think that in the future I will get a place for myself. Some house not too big to be lonely, but not too small. I like big houses, but the manor is huge enough for a family to live, and don`t see each other at all.

When I was beginning to think about how nice it would be to have a place for myself, I heard the sound of a door being opened, and the fluffy orange monster got out. A clumsy Hermione still in her night gown appeared just behind him, with a puzzled and worried face.

-Draco! What are you still doing here? Breakfast started twenty minutes ago. You could have woken me up by the way.

-Twenty minutes?! Merlin, sorry Hermione. I was thinking and got carried away.

-No problem, I think it`s beginning to become a habit of yours. Go get something to eat, I`ll just take a quick bath.

-I`m already late, I can wait for you. Just don`t take too much time. And Hermione?

She was almost at the bathroom door, then she turned to look at me. The beast jumped on the couch were I was lying and sat on my stomach.

-Hum?

-You should wear more clothes like that. It`s a nice view in the morning.

Just then she realized what she was wearing, and man it was a good piece. It was a lacy short blue gown. Her shoulders were bare, and I had a nice view of her cleavage. And I have to tell this again, she sure is beautiful. Her face began to change to a nice red color, and she tried to cover her top.

-You insufferable git! Get out of here pervert!

I laughed after she closed the door with a loud _bang_. I wonder how she would look like in green underwear. Hum...that`s a good image. My mind began to led me to interesting pictures, and when she got out of the bathroom, fully dressed to my disappointment, I realized that I couldn`t get to breakfast, not in my currently situation...

-You`re still here? Come on, let`s get down or we won`t find anything.

-Hum...You get going...I have to go to the bathroom...Er...I`m not feeling good.

-Really? It can be your fever, let me see if it`s back.

She began to move in my direction, and the blasted cat resolved to get out of me at that moment. So I sat up quickly and grabbed the closest cushion to put on my lap.

-No! It`s not that...You don`t really need to worry...I`ll just take a bath...Yeah that will be fine.

She made a suspicious look.

-Again? You sure you`re Ok?

-Positively.

-Fine.

And she went through the portrait hole and out of the common room. Merlin`s balls, I need a cold shower, a really good one. I got in the bathroom, and I could smell a faint jasmine essence, Hermione`s smell.

After undressing I put my ring on the sink and tried to relax and calm myself. That was a close one.

When I got to the Great Hall almost everyone was gone. I ate quickly and headed back to my place to get a few things. Hermione was just finishing with hers when I entered the common room.

-Are you feeling better?

-Ah, yes-fine.

We got our things and headed to the entrance of the castle, the carriages where already there. I found Blaise next to one, and the three of us got there together. That bastard Zabini keep giving me insinuating looks.

-Hey Granger.

-You can call me Hermione Blaise. It`s been a long time.

-Yes. So _Hermione_ , how`re things with the two of you?

He smirked to me after saying her name.

-Good, we can be civil to each other after all.

-Oh that`s good, Draco was a little worried.

-He was?

She looked at me inquisitively, and I glared at Blaise. That jerk had to go and ruin everything.

-It was about the Head Boy thing.

-Oh, I see.

-By the way, great punch. I would love to see it the next time, if you don`t mind.

-It`s not going to have a next time freak.

We got the train and Hermione headed to a compartment with Weaslette and some gryffindors. Blaise said he had to find some Ravenclaw, to snog her I suppose, and I was alone for the rest of the ride.

When the train stopped I got my things and got out with Blaise. He came back ten minutes before we stopped. My mother was on the station waiting, and I had the suddenly urge to hug her, but didn`t.

-Hello mother.

.

-Hi Draco. Blaise dear, your mother asked me to get you too. She couldn`t come.

-Probably trying to find Number 9.

-Sometimes I remember that you are the way you are because of that. With so many guys you couldn`t had come out like a normal person.

-Draco!

-Sorry mother, but it`s just the truth.

We dropped Blaise on the way, and headed to the manor. Whoever mother hired to clean the mess did a good job. After putting all my things back in my room, I got in the library with my mother.

We were silent for some time, and I didn`t know what to talk about. I was worried that I could say something that could make her remember my father, and then I would be alone for the rest of the holydays.

She was a little pale. Her eyes were tired, and she was thinner. Her hair was just in its normal fashion, and her dress was an elegant black. My mother was always beautiful, but at that moment all about her screamed sadness.

-Where`s your ring? After you got it I never saw you without it.

I looked at my hand and realized that indeed it wasn`t there. I was sure I had put it on after waking up.

-I haven`t noticed that it wasn`t there. I don`t really know, it can be in the dorm.

-Oh I almost forgot to ask, how`s being Head Boy?

-A little boring. We have meetings with the prefects twice a week, and the first years are a pain, and Hermione freaks every time I try not to do the patrols, she`s really infuriating sometimes.

-Hermione Granger?

-Yes.

-But can you two work together?

-As crazy as it may seem, she`s a really nice person. Still a know-it-all that loves to get her nose in other people´s business tough.

-She...didn`t hate you after all?

-Like I said, Hermione`s too gryffindor like. She said that I could change, and that she wanted to forgive me. She`s really too nice for her own good.

Mother was silent for the rest of the day. I knew that talking about anything related to the war would do this to her. So I spent the rest of the day flying. The Malfoy Manor has a pretty large open area.

Three days later mother began to talk again, and I was relived. I was just beginning to fear that she would go another month without talking to me. We got to the gardens that day. She told me that she was sorry for everything, and that she loved me more than anything.

It made me happy. I told her Hermione punched me on the face again, and talked about her monstrous cat. Mother smiled when I told her about my fight with the cursed beast. I missed being with her.

At the fifth day Blaise came, and I was in a deadlock, find good to have someone to talk to, or fear what he might be planning. When we were drinking tea with my mother I found out that it was the latter.

-So , Draco told you anything about his lovely Head Girl?

-As a matter of fact yes, he did. Why?

-Oh nothing in particular, I just think he might have a thing for gryffindors.

-Zabini I swear, if you don`t stop this nonsense I`ll-

-Draco dear, manners. Why would you think that Blaise?

-Mother don`t listen to him, there`s nothing to it.

-You see Mrs. Malfoy, Drake here-

He was interrupted by the arrival of an owl. A brown one, that I haven`t saw before. It landed right in front of me on the table. I grabbed the letter on her leg and petted her head. The moment I started reading my anger began to rise.

 _Hi Draco,_

 _Sorry to ask you this, but can you get at the Weasley`s? I found your ring in my things, you might have left it on the sink in the bathroom and I accidentally got it. The problem is that I was a little curious and put it on. I`m really sorry for that. I don`t know if it is normal, but I can`t get it out, and it`s burning my finger, and I`m really sorry. Use the floo powder and call The Burrow._

 _I´m really sorry, Hermione._

I got up the moment I finished reading. I can`t believe _,_ why the bloody hell it had to get on her things? And she had to go and put the blasted thing! Now Weasley and Potter are going to think that I was plotting to get her killed, or something like that. Why she had to be so gryffindorish and meddle on everything? I was livid.

-Draco? Draco where are you going?

-Mother I have to take care of something important right now. It won`t be long. See you later Blaise.

-Bye mate.

I almost ran to the library. On my way to the fireplace I got a potion that`ll be good in this case, and next thing I knew I was at Weasley`s house.

The little red head was waiting for me, and fortunately I didn`t saw Potty and Weasel anywhere. The place was surprisingly empty.

-Where is she?

-In my room, upstairs. Come with me.

When I got there my anger dissipated. Hermione was lying on a bed, sweating profusely and with a pained expression. She was pale, and seemed thinner too. Her cheekbones were more visible and even her hair seemed to be less bushy,

-What happened with you?

My voice was soft, more than I intended to. She rolled in her bed and her face was the paint of regret.

-Draco I`m so sorry. I didn`t wanted to steal it, I swear. It was with my bathroom things, and I was just curious, I`m so so sor-

-Stop it will you? Of course I know you wouldn`t steal it Hermione, you`re a bloody Gryffindor. Now stop apologizing, give me your hand.

From under her cover came a bundle of bloody scarves. Then she began to remove all the bandages, and I could see the damage. Her whole hand was covered in blood, and she was shaking.

-What the hell?! For how long have you been with the ring?

-Four days.

-FOUR DAYS! Are you mad or what? Why didn`t you called me sooner?!

-Calm dawn Malfoy, she is really weak.

-And you, why haven`t YOU called me? I know you hate my guts but she is your friend.

-It`s not Ginny`s fault. She didn`t knew till yesterday, when it began to bleed. I was waiting for the boys to get out before calling you.

Man, it has been some time since I was this angry. I tried to calm down and sat next to her on her bed.

-Ginger, grab me a knife.

-I`m not giving you something deathly dangerous.

-For fuck sake, go get the blasted thing! If I wanted to hurt her I wouldn`t have come.

She hesitated for a moment before disappearing. Hermione was looking at her hand, which didn`t stop bleeding.

-I`m sorry Draco.

-Stop apologizing, it`s freaking me out more than I already am. It`s not entirely your fault, I shouldn`t had left this were you could see.

-Hey, I`m not a child!

-But you behave like one sometimes. This ring is jinxed. If someone other than a Malfoy wear it, it`s going to torture the person. It was something my blasted father invented, just to punish thieves. And I know you weren`t going to keep it, don`t worry.

Red came back and gave me the knife. I put Hermione`s hand on my lap. Weasley got on my left and stared at what I was doing.

-What is that for?

Before answering her I cut my right hand and grabbed Hermione`s. Then I started to close my fist and drops of blood felled on the ring. I did it until the silver thing was covered, and then began to push it out.

-It`ll hurt a little Hermione.

-Just get it out.

And I did. She screamed, and memories of the war flashed in my mind. She began to cry, and rested her forehead on my shoulder. It took me a moment, until I started to stroke her hair. I really hate when people cry.

-Shh….it`s Ok now.

After ten minutes of her sobbing I gave her the potion and she fell asleep. She looked exhausted. Why she had to think about everyone before her? It`s fucking infuriating. A normal person would have called me when it began to burn, but no, she had to be the bloody caring, idiot Gryffingor, that she is, and think about me before.

-This`ll heal the burn and relieve the pain. Make sure she eats something when she wakes up.

Weasley seemed to be unease, and she wasn`t looking at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I got the feeling that she was trying to say something nice, but the fact that she hates me was keeping her quiet. It sure would be good to hear an apology from her, but let`s not torture the kid too much. I think I`m going soft.

-Hum….Malfoy….Er, I just-

-You don`t have to say it.

I was back in the manor before mother had finished dinner.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

The rest of the holydays were much less eventful. I had to tell mother where I went that evening, but obviously not all. I just told her that Hermione had found my ring. Mother didn`t seem to believe at all, but she didn`t asked more about the subject. On the last morning of the break, I was eating breakfast when the Daily Prophet arrived.

It`s been a long time since I got one. I started reading, and it seems that they don`t talk about my father anymore, or about me. Potter was still mentioned here and there, not that it`s something new. I wouldn`t be surprised if they build a monument for him in Diagon Alley.

But the thing that caught my attention was a death report. It seems like the Ministry is having a hard time trying to caught a supposed ex Death Eater. I bet it`s giving Scarface a good headache. The Boy Who Lived can`t get a simple murdered? I knew he would have trouble without Hermione and her brains. Can`t blame the bloke, the Weasel isn`t much help.

-Is there something new about the deaths?

I almost forgot that mother was there. She was holding a cup of tea and looking at me with a curious face.

-Not much. It seems the killer is giving Potter some work to do.

-Oh yes, I heard that him and the Weasley boy are Aurors.

-Yeah, Shacklebolt got them in.

-What surprised me was that the girl didn`t went with them.

-Hermione unfortunately don`t has a good sense when it comes to pick friends. Like I told before, she is too forgiving and nice for her own good. She likes the two of them, but she`s still a bookworm.

-You`re different son.

I took my eyes off the news and looked in her direction. She had that caring look on, and was smiling kindly at me.

-The war changes people mother, even if you don`t want to. I was a bastard at that time, still am sometimes, but I`m trying. I know you don`t like to talk about this, but I don`t want to be like him.

Her smile faded, and she looked at me sadly.

-I don`t want too. I loved your father son, but I don`t want you to have the same fate of him. You`re happy, I can see that, it`s just...It still hurts.

-I know mother, and I really want to make it stop, but I don`t know how.

-It`s not something that you have to do Draco, it`s not your responsibility. I just need some time. The pain will lessen with time son.

Later that day I was back at my common room. Hermione`s door was still closed, and I haven`t seen her yet. After getting all my things in their places, I started to read. A few minutes later the portrait hole swung open, and I could see the two girls.

-Ginger! Nice to see you here, still trying to get me I see.

Weasley looked at me fuming, but she signed as she walked to my armchair, and reached her hand out.

-What is this?

-Malfoy, you are still a git-

-Why thank you Weasley.

-And I still don`t trust you-

-Seriously? I haven`t noticed.

-Draco, can you shut up and listen?!

Hermione was standing in the middle of the room, with crossed arms and looking disapprovingly at me.

-Right, sorry. Go ahead ginger.

-You bloody bastard, asshole-

-Ginny.

Red sighed again, looked at Hermione and began to talk.

-Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I don`t like you Malfoy, but for Hermione ( she emphasized that part ) I`ll call it a truce.

I was a little taken aback with this. A Weasley trying to be civil with me. I think hell just froze. I looked at Hermione again and she was with that sickening hoping face of hers. I have a feeling that I will regret it in the future, but screw it. I took ginger`s hand and smirked at her.

-Ok ginger, a truce. I knew you couldn`t resist my charms for too long.

-Hermione, I`m already beginning to regret it.

-Don`t worry Gin, he is just putting on an image. Draco`s a softie.

-Granger, we have to establish some rules here, you can`t go that far.

-Don`t even try Draco.

And she was gone to her bedroom. Ginger began to go there too, but I stopped her.

-Ginger, she´s alright?

She stopped almost at Hermione`s door, before turning to look at me.

-Yes. `Mione worry too much. She thought that you would think she wanted the ring, and would be furious. She really don`t want you to be like before. Honestly, she thinks that she can solve everything. Don`t you dare blame her for anything, she was too kind to you.

-I know, and I won`t. Thanks ginger.

-No problem ferret.

-Own not this again.

To her credit, she smiled.

-It will never end, stop hoping. And Malfoy?

-What?

-About my brother, I don`t really blame you for that. At the beginning yes, but now I see it was all His fault. We were in that mess, and you made wrong choices. It was a war, and as much as I miss him, and I do, every day, I can`t blame you.

I was almost speechless. I began to feel that sense of relief burning at the pit of my stomach, and I smiled at her. It`s really good to hear something like that, even if I can`t forgive myself.

-Thank you Ginny.

-Now let's stop here, it`s really awkward that we´re talking almost friendly.

I grinned at that.

-Told you no one can resist me. But as much as I would love to see the betrayed face of Potter, gingers are not my type. Sorry Red.

She smirked at that, and I couldn`t help the thought that we can really make it work.

-In your dreams Malfoy.

And she entered the room.

I was alone for the rest of the day, until dinner. Blaise was seated at the end of the table, and the place was reclosed. I walked there and sat in silence. Something was telling me that he wanted to talk. About what I really didn`t have a clue. But Blaise is the kind of guy that talks smoothly when he wants something, and he tends to get you the more comfortable that he can, before asking anything.

-Hey Drake.

-Hi.

-So how were things with your mother? She`s better?

-Cut the crap and tell me what you want.

-Aw why you`re so cold? I`m really concerned with you.

-Like I believe that. So what is it?

He paused for a moment, and I could see his shoulders tense. He was looking at my eyes, almost like he was trying to search for something. I`m not an easy person to read, and this is one of the things I am proud of. When you live with crazy people that enjoy killing and torture as a past time, not show emotion can save you.

-Draco, has you seem the Prophet recently?

-Yes.

-Did you saw that part about the deaths?

-Yeah, Saint Potter seems to be having trouble. Why?

-My mother was talking to me. I don`t know if she was hallucinating or not, and I think it`s very possible, but I have to tell you. Now don`t freak out, it`s probably just some misunderstanding.

-Zabini I`m starting to get annoyed.

-Ok, listen...it`s about your father...

-My father is dead.

-Yes, I know. That`s why I think it`s nothing, and my mo-

-Zabini..

-Right. My mother was buying some things in Knockturn Alley and...she thinks she saw you father for a moment.

I stopped chewing my apple, and almost dropped my pumpkin juice. Blaise was looking apprehensively at me, like he was fearing my reaction. I didn`t understand why, it`s obvious that his mother just saw someone blond and thought that it was my father.

-Blaise, the Malfoy family isn`t the only one that have blond people. She just saw some bloke and thought he was him. My father is dead after all.

He dropped his gaze and began to poke his porridge. His shoulders were still rigid, and I had the feeling that it wasn`t all. When he talked again his voice was small and cautious.

-That`s what I told her. Mother too couldn`t believe. She was just walking to get some orders, and then she looked to her right, at a small dark alley, and a men with brown hair and about fifty suddenly became to chance into a blond, pale and skinny guy. She thought she saw some bloke when his Polyjuice Potion was wearing of, but then she got a glimpse of him, and she saw your father. Then she told me that she called his name, more from habit. She wasn`t expecting him to react, but he did.

Now he was looking at me again, and I could see the fear in his eyes.

-The guy turned and looked directly at her, then he smirked. My mother was speechless, and before she could do anything he was gone, like it was only her mind playing a trick. She came home shaking that evening, she was frightened.

My mind began to work without my noticing. It can`t be him, he is dead. After the battle the Ministry threw him in Azkaban. Mother cried so much, that she slept on my shoulder exhausted. It was a terrible day. He was brought to the room by Aurors, and when he sat at the chair in the middle of the place, chains held him there.

But I remember that he didn`t plead. He was silent all the time, and his eyes didn`t left me save for a moment or two when he glanced at Potter and then the Minister. He got a lifetime sentence, but when Shacklebolt called the Aurors back he grinned at me, and that was the last time I saw his face.

Four months later, when I was in the library at the manor I received a letter. They told me that he died three days before, and his body was thrown into the sea. My father wasn`t an Animagus like Sirius Black, and he didn`t have someone to take his place like Crouch. There`s no way he could escape. Sure Shacklebolt banned the dementors one month after he was there, but the people he put in charge are the best.

After all the trouble with the demeators, and the fact that Dumbledore never liked them to begin, it`s not a wrong choice to get rid of them. I never liked that things. When they got in the manor everything got even worse. The aisles were even more chilly, and no matter what I did, my room was always cold. The nightmares got worse too, and I tried to sleep the least possible, just so I couldn`t see what my dreams were like.

-Blaise, don`t worry. It wasn`t him. He`s dead and the only thing we have to worry now is homework.

-But Draco, if the possibility of been he is there, I think we should do something. I don`t know, tell Granger and ask her to talk with Potter. She can explain the situation, and Pot-

-Blaise, it`s nothing.

-But-

-Don`t worry. Your mother is still not used with the end of the war. I`ll not get Hermione worried for something like that. My father is dead. Now stop talking about this.

-I still think you should tell someone.

I didn`t talk for the rest of the night. Of course it`s not my father. The Ministry would know by now if he had fled. It`s just Blaise`s mother seen things, nothing to worry.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello there guys! Thanks for keeping up with my story. I`m trying to post every Saturday, but things are a little crazy right now. This is my first fic, and I really want to do something more deep, but I`m not that confident with my writing in English. So I thought that something more light would be better. I´ll try to keep posting every week.**

 **Chapter X**

The next day was solely dedicated to my worries. I don`t even remember what I ate for breakfast or lunch, much less any of the classes. I think I may vaguely remember that someone got a potion wrong, and that the place got a stink smell of rotten eggs. But all my morning and evening were consumed with thoughts about my father been alive, and how he could be, and who could have helped him.

I was back at the Heads common room, and I didn`t even know how I got there. If my father is alive everything will change. Voldemort isn`t here, and the majority of hiss fellows Death Eaters are dead, or locked in Azkaban. Father won`t have anyone to take orders for, and Potter is still here if anything gets out of control.

Yes, I don`t have to worry about it. Come on, just because Blaise`s mother saw a bloke get some Polyjuice potion it doesn`t mean that my father managed to fake his death and escape the Aurors. It`s over Draco, get a grip. The war is over and you`re back at Hogwarts, and people hate you, but in the end you`re free. He won`t come back.

Just when I was beginning to feel better, and managed to relax a little on the couch, Hermione come in. I waited a bit for a red head to get after her, but this time she was alone.

-Oh, hi Draco.

-Where is ginger? I thought that she was on a mission to discover my plans to get you killed and begin another war.

She came to my side, let her bag fall on the floor, and sat on my right. Her hair was a little messy, and her face flushed a bit when I turned on the couch to face her.

-Er….She told me something about letting you alone a little to see if you can behave when she is not here to hex you. Ginny is just worried, but she is a good person. I actually can see the two of you getting along just fine.

She smiled tentatively at me, and I raised an eyebrow.

-Don`t give me that look. We hated each other from the first time we met, and look at us now. Sitting comfortably on a couch, having a civilized and friendly conversation. It wasn`t so hard, was it?

I snorted at that, and got a little close to her.

-No, not even a bit. You just had to punch me again, and attempt to compromise my good looks. And quite frankly, I don`t want little Weasley fists remotely close to my face.

She smirked for a moment, then her eyes widened and she blushed. I was really close to her, to the point that I could feel her breath on my face. That`s when I noticed that her eyes are not completely brown, but have a bit of an amber. And when I noticed that I was too close, and proceeded get away to the other side of the couch. She glanced at me and furred her brows, before she sighed.

-I`ll not apologize for that, for any of the times. You deserved that. And I don`t think that I could make your face worse even if I tried.

-Don`t try to deny Hermione, I know I`m handsome and you think that too.

-Not even a bit. Your ego is big enough, I don`t need to increase it further.

-Please do, I would love that.

-I know you would.

We stopped talking for a few minutes, and she got more comfortable on the couch, or so she tried. It was a small one, and her legs were on it, but she was trying not push me. After a few attempts she stopped, and when she went to put her legs on the floor again, I grabbed them and put on my lap. She was started when I touched her, then she looked at me quizzically.

-Stop moving, you can put them on my lap, I don't mind.

That`s when her face got flushed again. I really like it when I can make her do it. She avoid my eyes and her nose moves in a way that make me think that she`s adorable. Ok Draco, stop right there. She has a boyfriend you git, and even if in the past this didn´t matter, it`s Hermione Granger we are talking about here, and you can`t try to seduce her, even if it`s really tempting. She was still trying not to look at me, and I could feel that she was tense.

-So tell me, how was your holyday? Apart from the incident, I mean.

That caught her attention, and made she look at me. But her expression was of pure guilty, and I regret almost immediately asking her.

-About that, I`m really sorry Draco. I know that I told you this before, but I really am, and I don`t even know why I put it on.

-That`s because you`re an annoying know-it-all, that love to put her nose on people business.

-Hey! And you are a selfish prat.

-And you still like me.

-Pompous git.

-Love you too.

I smirked at her and she tried to grimace, but the side of her lips twisted and she smiled in the end. Then she turned her body a little to reach the bag on the floor, and pulled out a book. She opened it and I started do trace patterns on her knee. It was surprisingly comfortable to just sit with her while she reads.

-You didn`t told me about your mother. How is she? You were so happy when the letter came.

I took my eyes off the fire and turned to her. She was still reading, but I could see that she looked at me twice from her eyelashes.

-She`s fine. We talked a lot and I think that she is getting better. We spend almost every day together.

-Almost?

-Yeah, I mentioned the war one time, and that it changed me, and she was gone for a day. But in the end she came back.

-That`s not bad. It is good to talk about things like that. The more you try to pretend it is not there, the more difficult it is to get over with. We fought a war. We lost friends, people that we loved, but now we`re free to live without fear.

She looked at my eyes and smiled, and at that moment my stomach gave some flips, and all my body relaxed. I smiled and she returned to her book.

-Blaise came too.

-The guy with the "plans"?

-What?

I gave her a confused look and she giggled a little.

-Ginny mentioned something like that.

-Oh, I see.

We didn`t talk again for another hour. She was too immersed in her book, and after the mention about Blaise I couldn`t help but think about yesterday. Let`s face things, it`s been almost six months since the end of the war. Shacklebolt would have know if anything was wrong by now. Potter and Weasley are there too, they can`t be so thick to not see something like that.

The orange abomination got on my feet out of nowhere, and it was my time to give him a triumphant look. He merely shook his head, and wandered to my armchair. He lept on it with easy, and slipped on my robes that were sprawled there. Hermione shifted and I looked at her.

-Gryffindor and Slyterin are playing tomorrow.

-They are?

-Honestly Draco, I can`t understand why you`re not playing. You like Quidditch as much as Harry and Ron, or so it looked like it. I think Quidditch is the only thing you guys think about.

-Not the only one. Guys have amazing creative imaginations.

I gave her a suggestive look.

-Yeah, fine whenever. But back to the point, why did you quit?

I signed and began to play with her knees again.

-Of all sixth and seventh years, just fifteen or twenty people maximum came back. The Slyterin common room was full of brats from first to fifth year. This year team will be pitiful. None of the older guys want to play, and the rest is full of idiots.

-And?

I stopped playing with her knee, and looked at her. The book she was reading was closed on her lap, and she was glancing at me with that annoying caring look of hers.

-And nothing, this is it.

-Draco….

-What? I told you, this is it.

-I don`t think so.

-Of course not, do enlighten me Miss Granger.

-I think you`re afraid of what people will tell, or do, if you get back.

The amused smile that was playing on my lips turned into a grimace, and I couldn`t look her in the eyes. My body went rigid, and I tried my best not to look surprised at her words.

-I`ll have to say that you`re wrong this time Granger, as much as this seem impossible to you. I couldn`t care less to what people would say.

-I thought we were friends Draco, why you keep lying to me?

-I`m not lying.

She signed and took her legs off my lap.

-I won`t judge you. You told me you wanted to change, and I can see now that you`re trying. I can help too, you know? Stop trying to make everything seem like the whispers and the glares don`t bother you, because I know it does. You can talk to me Draco.

-I`m not pretending anything, I don`t mind.

She was beginning to really annoy me. It`s a thing all gryffindors have, this habit of wanting to meddle in everything, and help everybody.

-Yes you are, and you know it. You`re just afraid to tell someone.

-I told you I am not.

-Stop trying to push me away.

-Granger can you stop this-

-No Draco, it`s good to talk, I told you before, it hel-

-CAN YOU BLOODY SHUT UP?

She paused and her eyes widened. She looked at me like I have hurt her, and then began to get up.

-Hermione wait, I`m sorry.

But she didn`t stop, and the next thing I knew, she was gone and I could hear the loud _bang_ of her door been forcefully shut. This is just marvelous. One minute we are talking comfortably like good friends, the other she have to go and annoy the hell out of me. I`m not some sappy Hufflepuff to be pouring my sentiments.

It`s not her business if I want to talk with her or not. Merlin women are so infuriating!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

The next day I tried to talk to her, but when I woke she was already gone, and at breakfast she disappeared. So I was a little rude, but that doesn't mean that she can demand that I talk to her. The problem with Hermione, I came to realize, is that she wants to know too much. She doesn't see that people have their secrets, and even if she is a friend, this doesn't mean that they have to share them with her.

One time a bookworm always a bookworm. But I'll not beg her to speak with me. If she doesn't want to, so be it, I tried. The rest of the day she didn't spared a glance at me, and made all the effort not to bump on me. I stopped calling her, and began to avoid her too. When it was time for the match, I got back to the common room, headed to my room, and began to do my homework.

The orange ball leapt on my lap, like it was the most normal thing to do, and when I tried to get him off, he began to hiss. So I let the git there, and tried my best to stop thinking about the match. Slytherin will lose for sure; I don't even know how we are still playing, or how they found enough people to do so. After finishing my Arithmancy essay, I started do pet the beast currently sleeping on my lap.

After some time, I don't really know how much, I heard Hermione calling her supposed cat. The thing woke almost instantly, and hopped off of me without even looking back. Stupid, selfish beast.

I sighed and got up from my chair to go to my bed. After some time looking at the canopy, I decided that I wasn't getting any sleep any time soon, and got some robes on. I went through the portrait hole trying to make the least possible noise. The hall was cold and dark, even if the weather was beginning to get warm again.

I began to walk without a certain destination, and when I stopped thinking, I was almost at the Owlery. _It's not that late, just an hour after curfew and I'm Head Boy, Filch can't do anything._ So with that in mind I started up the stairs, until I heard voices. _I'm almost sure_ _they're snogging._ I smirked at the thought that I would get a little fun out of someone.

But when I reached the entrance, I came to a halt. Yes, I was right, they were snogging. The only problem there was the fact that I couldn't believe who they were. The guy was pressing the blond girl to the wall, and her legs were in his waist. His robes were torn, and the little I could see of the girl, I noticed she wasn't wearing her tied. When he started to moan after she began to kiss his neck, I decided it was too much. I cleared my throat and they stopped.

-Zabini, I don't think you can be here at this time. Hello Lovegood.

I was smirking so much that my checks began to hurt. Blaise murmured a low _shit_ , and began to unscrew the blond from him.

-Malfoy you sure know how to kill my joy. Couldn't have just turned and let me have my way?

-Actually I could, but it's way more fun to stop you.

-Mate you need to snog Granger, and soon. Just because you're not getting any you can't get it on me.

He was still facing the wall, and I could think why. But Lovegood got away from him, grabbed her tie from the ground, and headed in my way. She stopped in front of me, and with wild hair, pink lips and that look of someone who seems to be in other place, at the same time she is right there, smiled at me.

-Hello Draco. Blaise told me that you like Hermione, I told him that a long time ago, but he didn't want to believe. You seem like you have a Wrackspurt in your ears when you look at her. I think I'll get some pudding, (then she looked over her shoulder) you want some Blaise?

-No Luna, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow.

-If you say so.

And she got out. Blaise turned at that, and looked at me like he wanted to break my neck.

-You're an asshole.

-Now don't be like that, or I might put you in detention.

-Sometimes I don't even know why I put up with you.

-Because I'm rich, good looking, smart and you can't live without me.

He walked to me and I could see that he was smirking too.

-So what are you doing here?

-I should be the one asking you that, but after the display I have just seen, I think it's not necessary. But seriously Blaise, Loony Lovegood?

He shrugged and the corner of his lips twisted until he was smiling like a fool. He looked at me in the eyes, before shaking his head and heading to the door.

-I like her Drake, and I can't sincerely tell you why. Sometimes I ask myself the same, but when I see her….. I don't really care.

And he was off. Merlin I can't believe this. Next thing to happen Potter and Weasley get eloped. Now if you think about it, it's not at all difficult to happen. After that scarring discover, I thought that the better I could do was to get back to the common room.

When I finally got some sleep, I wished I didn't because the nightmare I had was pretty disturbing.

 _I was back at the manor, but it was different. The place was dark like when the Death Eaters were there, and it was cold again. I was walking to the library, and when I got there, my father was seated on his favorite armchair._

 _-Good to see you again son. But I don't think you agreed with me there._

 _-Father. What are you doing here?_

 _He turned and got up. I had almost forgotten what it was like to be looked at with contempt by him. Every time I did something wrong he looked at me like that, and every time I would dread his words, and what they could do._

 _-I believe that this is my house._

 _-Not anymore._

 _I don't even know why I was so daring. Never in my life I talked father back. But after everything he did to me and to mother, I was so angered that all I wanted to do was to hex him. For a moment he seemed to be a little surprised, but after a blink of an eye it was gone. And the frown that he did made me remember things I would prefer not to._

 _-I see you have changed. For worse may I add._

 _-No father, I'm better than I ever was._

 _-Don't you talk to me like this boy, or I'll have to teach you a lesson._

 _-Go ahead, I'm not afraid of you anymore. You're alone, Potter will get you again, and you will never see the light of the sun ever again. You lost father, Volde-_

 _-You dare say his name!_

 _That's when he raised his wand and pointed it to my chest. His face was contorted in a look of pure anger._

 _-Yes, I dare. He is gone, like he should have been for a long time._

 _-You're a filthy traitor and I won't let you get away after this. Avada Kedavra!_

I woke screaming and sweating. My breath was deregulated, and I was shaking. After a few minutes trying to calm myself, I got up and headed to the bathroom. That's when the smell caught my attention. It was sweet, but not too much. It wasn't strawberry, or lavender or even lilies. But it was bloody good. I relaxed and when I finished my bath, it was like the nightmare was an old memory.

When I arrived at the Great Hall it was full of people. I headed to my place at the end of the Slyterin table, where Blaise was already seated and looking suspiciously at me.

-So tell me, what was it this time?

-Don't know what you're talking about.

-I bumped on Granger early, and asked how things were going. She told me you two had a little disagreement, but I think that's more to it.

I started eating and ignored him, or so tried to.

-Draco, what have you done this time? I thought that you were trying to change.

-And I am, it's her fault. And don't look at me like this, I'm not always the guilty one.

-Draco….

-I told you Blaise, it's not my fault. We were talking, and everything was good, and then she asked me something that I didn't want to answer.

-And you two fought for that? Hard to believe mate.

-No-I mean yes.

He paused for a moment and stared at me.

-You were a better liar.

-Believe what you want.

We were silent for the rest of the breakfast. Blaise glanced at me every now and then, but didn't say more. We got to Charms together, but when he spotted Lovegood I was alone faster than one can say _lumos._

The rest of the day was boring, and after overhearing Blaise flirting shamelessly with the blonde girl I was a little sick, and so when I got into the Heads common room I was relieved. That is, until I spotter Hermione on my favorite armchair.

-Hello Draco.

I can't say that I wasn't surprised to hear her talking to me again.

-So we are talking again?

-I suppose so.

-Good.

I didn't know what to do or say, and the atmosphere was a little awkward. So I decided to get in my bedroom. When I passed the middle of the room, she turned to me with a disbelieving face.

-You don't have anything to say to me?

I stopped and looked at her eyes.

-Not that I recall.

She snorted and threw her arms in the air. Then she stood and pointed a finger at me.

-I can't believe! You're so unbearable and full of yourself! Here I was, trying to get past your attitude and then you're like this.

She began to pace, and orange appeared to what seemed like to be my rooms way, and stopped to look at us.

-What do you want me to do?

-At least say you're sorry for shouting.

She paused and crossed her arms. It could be an intimidating position, if she wasn't almost a head smaller than me.

-If you had stopped when I called you the other day, you would have heard that I said it.

She raised her eyebrows and I smirked.

-So now it's my fault?

-I'm not saying that.

-I was only trying to help you.

I signed, dropped my bag on the floor and got closer to her. Her cheeks were a little flushed with anger, and the fact that she was trying to look intimidating made me think she was cute, and I almost chuckled. But I got into my senses before I could make the situation worse.

-I know Hermione, and I appreciate your concern.

-Then why you don't talk to me?

-We're talking.

-You know what I mean.

I looked at her deeply this time. She uncrossed her arms, and they were loose at her sides. She wasn't with an angry face anymore, it was more like a frown.

-Hermione you have to understand that I have some things that I don't want to talk about.

-But-

-I know you just want to help, and that you think it would be batter to talk. But I'm not comfortable to share this things yet.

-Yet?

She spoke with a hopeful voice this time, and I almost smiled.

-Yes, yet. When I feel the need to say something, don't worry, you will be the first one to hear.

She smiled and I saw her shoulders relax.

-You better remember this.

She sat on the armchair again, and opened a book. The orange murder leapt on her lap and began to purr.

-So I think I could do with a bath, what do you say?

And she laughed.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I really am. I should have posted a chapter a long time ago, but my life is really crazy right now. Sorry again. Hope you will enjoy this one, let me know if you do. And thanks Green Eyed Lana Lee for the comments, you're awesome!**

 **Chapter XII**

After our little talk, Hermione got back to her meddling self. She has this way to make you feel at ease, like you don't really have to do much to get comfortable with her. We talk every night after getting back to our common room. It's not something big the majority of the things we talk about are books or homework. But there are little moments when she tells me about her childhood, and what it was like to live around muggles and think magic was a trick.

I came to really enjoy this night talks, to the point that I would wish to just get out of class and head straight to the Heads common room. It was a little disturbing at the beginning, but I came to terms with it. Hermione is a good person, and she makes me relax when we are together.

The fact that she is really an enjoyable view in her little nightshirt may or may not help. After that time when I complimented her nice choice of clothes, I was almost sure she would stop using it. But fortunately for me, she didn't. And I have to say she has a nice body ridden under her robes.

And with that thought in mind, I got trough the portrait hole and into an empty common room. I almost got a little disappointed, but the feeling was gone before I could really formulate it. Leaving my bag on my desk, I grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

But when I got to the door, I smelled it - that disturbing, unknown, delicious smell. I stood for a moment just enjoying the scent. But my bliss was shortly interrupted, because I started to hear some sniffing. And when I pushed the door, and noticed that it was opened in the first place, I found her.

Hermione sat on the bathroom floor, her head between her arms, which were propped on her knees. Her hair was wet, and she was shaking like someone trying not to cry too laud. I registered the fact that she had just got out of a bath, and that she wasn't completely dry, and that she was only wearing a towel, but I was surprised to discover that I was more concerned about why she was crying.

I really have to stop listening to what Blaise talks, this is not good. She seemed not to have noticed that I was there, so I dropped my clothes on the sink, and bent down beside her. That couth her attention and she looked up at my face.

-Hey.

She was a little surprised, and it took her a few seconds to respond.

-Hi.

Her voice was broken, like she was trying to hold back a sob. I decided that it probably would take some time, so I sat beside her on the floor. She looked at a point on the wall, and it seemed like she was deep in thought. I was beginning to feel a little awkward. It was like I shouldn't be there.

-So you wanna tell me why you're here?

She shifted but didn't look at me again.

-It's something personal.

-Ah, sorry.

It wasn't my place to ask about it, especially after our little disagreement last week. So I just sat there with her. After some time my back was really hurting me, and I was considering just getting up and going back to my room, but I couldn't let her alone like that. And that's why I was so relieved when she started to speak.

-Today is their wedding anniversary.

I was a little stunned when I heard that. It wasn't really anything I was expecting.

-Who?

-My parents.

-Oh.

Sometimes I get an uncontrollably urge to punch myself. _Really Draco, that's the better you can do? Oh?_

-When we were in the war I had to change their memories. It was for their safety. But I miss them so much Draco.

She started to sob again, and I was at a lost. I don't really know what to say to someone on this condition. It will be okay? You did the right thing? Don't blame yourself? In the end it doesn't matter because it will still hurt. The war will be with us for the rest of our lives, all the scars will remain like a cruel reminder of what we did, and what we didn't.

So the only thing I could do for her was to put my arms around her waist and bring her head to my shoulder. It was really nice, and she smelled like that mysterious scent. After some time she stopped, and we were just there, sitting on the floor in silence. I was so at ease at that moment, that I didn't even noticed what I was doing, and couldn't stop it.

-Draco, did you just sniff me?

-Hum….no?

She sat upright and stared at me with a disbelieving face.

-You did!

And I bloody hell could feel my cheeks reddening. That's what you get for trying to be a good guy.

-Quit being so worked up, it's your fault. I don't know what you got there, but it smells amazing.

She chuckled a little before shaking her head, and consequently making her hair brush against my shirt.

-It's a potion for my skin. Ron gave it to me on the holydays.

-I'm surprised that Weasley have the brains to pick something like this. Didn't know he had it in him.

She punched my arm and frowned.

-What have I told you about telling things about Harry and Ron.

-That I could if they were the truth.

-Draco…

-You know I'm right.

She signed and leaned on me again. I started to move my hand through her hair, and I could feel her snuggling on my side. After what I think were some minutes, I thought she had slept, but her faint voice proved me wrong.

-Thanks Draco.

I didn't felt like I did anything really helpful, but it was still nice to hear her say that. And that's when I remembered something.

-So Hermione, in the end _you_ were the one that got _me_ in the bathroom. I knew you liked me, I don't blame you, I know you couldn't help it.

-You are hopeless.

But after she said this she started laughing, and I was more relieved than I should.

In the end I ended up sitting on the couch in the common room, after being dragged out of the bathroom. Slazar help me, this girl is crazy. One moment she is all thankful and cozy, and then she starts to tell me that I'm a git and to get out from the bathroom because "I'm only in a towel jerk, be more considerate". Griffindors are crazy.

I was just beginning to get sleepy after looking at the fireplace for the last ten minutes, and petting the orange monster currently on my lap, when she got out of the bathroom. And there it was - that lovely, sexy and dangerously short piece of art. I'm beginning to appreciate muggle clothes.

-Tomorrow the students are going to Hogsmeade.

My mind took a moment to process what she was talking about. And the fact that she was trying to hold her hair in a messy bun, which consequently made her nightshirt up a little too dangerous for my thoughts, helped to distract me.

-I know.

When she finished with her hair, she went to the couch and sat next to me. All the sleep vanished from my mind, and I started to notice that the piece she was wearing tonight provides a good view from her cleavage. I'm starting to think she wear this things just to tempt me. What I wouldn't pay to see Weasley's face if he saw we like this.

 **-** So you know that you are going too.

-No, I'm not.

She scowled at that, and by the way her nose twisted I knew she was going to begin a speech.

-Draco you have to get out of here at some time, it's not healthy to be locked in the castle full time. You don't play anymore, don't watch the matches and it's being almost a month since you got back from home. I'm sure your mother wouldn't like to know that you are isolating yourself from everybody.

 **-** I'm sure she would understand.

-Draco.

-No Hermione, I don't want to and I won't. I'm fine here, don't worry.

-You can't be fine you don't even talk with anyone.

-Yes, I do.

-Me and Blaise don't count. And he is worried about you too. Come on Draco, I promise it will be fun.

I looked at her for a moment. She was smiling at me, and her face has that hopeful expression on, like she truly wanted me to accept. It's funny when you think that at this time last year she probably would prefer to get chased for a Werewolf than going anywhere with me. She truly has to stop being so open to people.

-I'm sorry Hermione, but not this time.

Her face fell at that, and she looked at the floor. But a second after she looked at me again with a determinate look on.

-If you're going to be like this so be it, I'm staying with you.

I was really surprised at that, and I got that warm felling at the pit of my stomach.

-No you won't.

-Yes I will, and you can't do anything to stop me.

One of her eyebrows shot up like she was daring me to say something. I smirked at that.

-Think about what your dear boyfriend will think if he gets word that you stayed with me, selfish, jerk, dangerous Malfoy, alone in the castle. Knowing Weasley he will probably be as red as his hair, and Saint Potter will try to put some sense in his head, which will fail. Think about all the rumors about what I could be doing with you…..Hum, after thinking about it I think I don't mind that that much.

The look of pure outrage and fury on her face almost made me laugh.

-You wouldn't dare.

-Oh I most certainly would love.

She sighed and got up from the couch with fluffy ball in her arms. The look of disappointment on her face almost made me change my mind.

-I'm only trying to help Draco.

-Maybe you're trying too much.

That came out wrong, and the hurt in her eyes really made me want to punch myself this time. She turned and started to walk toward her bedroom.

-Wait Hermione, please. I'm sorry, that came out wrong.

She stopped, but didn't look back at me nor said anything.

-It's not that I don't appreciate what you're doing for me, I really do. I just need a little more time okay? I promise that the next time I'll go with you.

I saw her shoulders relax, and I sighed with relief.

-Okay.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

Sometimes I still find myself looking at my arm and thinking that at any moment it will burn again. It's scaring, and I can't really stop the feeling of pure lost and fear that came every time I look at the light mark. The pain at the time it faded was almost as bad as when it was made.

I was an idiot in the beginning. All pompous about the fact that the Dark Lord had give me such an important job. Selfish, gullible and a fool. After everything the war forced me to learn, I can't even image how I could be so boastful.

But in order to learn the good things, you may face the bad ones, just so you know what really is right. The world has a twisted way to treat people. One may think that the past is just something that will remain a memory, but it may just be the essence of the future.

There are times, many if I could be truthful, that I just wish to forget. It would be bliss to be ignorant. But that would be pure cowardice, not that I'm the most fearless person as it is. Besides it wouldn't change the fact that other people would still remember, and not much would change.

Sighing I walked the empty corridors at the forty floor, and started down the stairs and headed to the Great Hall. That's why I don't like to be at this place when it's empty and don't have anything to do. I tend to think too much.

-Lost in thought Malfoy?

It took me all my willpower not to jump in surprise. I could swear no one was here this time, but yet again life proved me wrong. And when I turned to see the source of the voice, I almost didn't recognize who it was.

-Not anything you should know about Nott.

He was tall as always, but not as thin as the last time I saw him. His hair was darker, and his rabbitsh eyes were different, more deep and forlon. Theodore Nott wasn't really a sociable person, but we talked sometimes. Even though most of the times were to badmouth Hermione.

-No need to get all antsy Malfoy.

-I didn't know you were here.

-You don't really spend too much time out of that common room of yours. How's life with Granger by the way?

He didn't ask that with venom, and his face was blank, but after dealing with Death Eaters all that time, you can't trust faces too much. He was standing in the middle of the hall, and his posture was relaxed, I could even tell that he was a little bored.

-We managed not to kill each other.

At this he smirked, and all that nonchalant character couldn't fool the slytherin there. He walked until he was at my side, and we continued like that until the gates. It was warm, but the wind made it bearable.

-For all that I've heard you two are almost engaged and Granger is pregnant. Some even say that you had a fight with Potter and were in the infirmary for a week, not that I know how the savior of the wizard world could have done something and the papers had lost this piece of gold.

I couldn't hide the amusement off my voice.

-Oh, yes. The marriage is at the end of the year, we're having a girl, that was pretty good to make, and it was actually only three days.

He smirked again and shook his head.

-So the bookworm is good at that too?

-She worn me out.

At that he snorted and looked at me like I had gone crazy.

-You're different.

-So people say.

We were still walking, and almost at the Quiddith field. It was a nice day to fly, and I was tempted to get my broom but remembered that I wouldn't be alone this time.

-We were all a bunch of assholes.

I was surprised at that. He stopped and looked at the sky. It was peaceful and clear, and the urge to fly came to me again, a little harder this time. _It has been so long since the last time I played._ I sighed and looked at my side. Nott was silent, and seemed to be contemplating some sort of thought. He isn't as prejudiced as I thought he would still be.

-You changed too.

-Well, after I got out of here and my father was locked, I started to think about things. When you have time, and stop hearing praises to the Dark Lord all day...I don't know. I just saw some things I didn't before.

-I can't say I can relate that easily.

He looked back at me, and his face was somber this time. His shoulders tensed and he didn't look like a rabbit as much as before.

-I got some news about what was happening here. I heard about your father, can't say I'm sorry.

-You shouldn't be.

That's when a panting Blaise resolved to appear. He looked like he was running for some time, but what really couth my attention was the look of uncertain in his face. He stopped in front of me and raised an eyebrow at Nott.

-Theo, what are you doing here?

-Getting some air, I was bored.

-Hum...right.

Blaise paused a little, like he was pondering something.

-Zabini you had something to say to me, or you just like to go running at the fields? And shouldn't you be with the rest of the happy people at Hogsmead?

His body went rigid and his slightly confused face turned into a frown. Zabini looked at Nott again, almost as if he was uncertain if he could speak with Theo right there.

-That's actually why I was looking for you Draco. Weasley and Luna were with Granger at Flourish and Blotts and then they headed to Honeydukes, but Granger forgot a book-

-Always a bookworm.

-Quiet Nott. Get to the point Blaise.

Zabini sighed and got closer to me. He tried to put his back at Nott, like he didn't want to be overhead. But Theodore didn't mind and only inclined his head to try and hear better.

-She got attacked Draco.

It took me three seconds to assimilate what he had said. Then I felt like the place was too hot, and had too little air. Blaise looked at me apprehensively. I sighed and tried to calm myself.

-What happened?

-I don't know all the details, Luna only told me that Granger got back with a gash in her arm, and a bloody cheek. They're at the Hospital Wing, she's fine now but...

-Dammit Blaise tell me, but what?!

-She told she saw your father, it was him Draco.

That took all the air from my lungs, and I got a little nauseous. For a moment all the memories came back. The manor, mother, the Dark Lord, the dream, everything came like a blur.

-His father? Are you crazy Zabini? His father is dead, has been for a good time. I read the Prophet, they wrote about it.

-I know Theo, but that's not the first time.

Blaise started to tell Nott about his mother's encounter with my supposed dead father, but I couldn't hear them. My mind was racing with ideas about how my father could possibly be alive. And again I thought about Sirius Black and Croush, but none of it made the least sense. How could he have done it?

-Draco?

The two of them were looking at me with apprehensive faces. Blaise was a little pale and Nott bore an expression of pure lost. I really didn't know what to say, or if I wanted to say something to begin with.

-You said that Hermione's in the Hospital Wing?

-Yes.

-MacGonagall talked with Potter or Weasley?

-Not yet, Granger asked to talk to you first.

-Right.

The three of us headed to the infirmary in absolute silence. I didn't know what Nott was doing going there with us, but I assumed he wanted to understand what was going on. When we got in the Hospital Wing the first person I saw was Madame Pomfrey. She was a little disturbed, and kept muttering something under her breath.

I walked a little more to the left, and saw Hermione lying on a bed, with ginger and Lovegood at her sides whispering. The blonde one was the first to notice us.

-Hello Draco, Theodore. I told Blaise he would find you at the Quiddth field. Hermione agreed too.

At the mention of her name, I looked directly at Hermione's face, and discovered she was looking at me too. Her arm was bandaged, and her cheek had a little dried blood, but aside from that she was looking fine. When I spoke my voice was low and soft, and she smiled.

-How are you feeling?

-I had worse.

I couldn't stop my eyes to travel to her arm, were I knew the letters would still be.

-I need to talk to you. Can we be alone for a moment?

She directed it to the girls, but Blaise and Nott nodded and the four of them got out. I walked to her bed, and sat at the end of it, never breaking my gaze from her.

-Blaise told me about what you saw.

She sighed and dropped her head. She crossed her fingers and began to play with them while speaking.

-I was just getting out of Flourish and Blotts, because I forgot a book of advanced potions and I really needed it. Luna and Ginny wanted to grab dome things from Honeydukes and they were a little bored because I took so long choosing books. More like Ginny was bored, you know Luna.

I smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood, and began to do circles on her knee. It became a habit. She raised her head and looked at me, smiling again.

-I know, but let's not talk about it with Blaise.

She frowned and looked a little surprised.

-With Blaise? What he has to do with Luna?

At that I was surprised. Hermione is almost always with ginger and Lovegood, I just assumed that they talked about things like that. I'm almost sure girls go to one another to gossip about the guys they are with, and tell how we are fools, but supposed to have the right intention. Or just to brag, that's what Pancy used to do. And it was bloody annoying.

-You don't know?

-I don't have the slightly idea about what you're talking about.

-Blaise and Lovegood are together.

-What?!

Her face was a little red of surprise and her moth was open with something akin of outrage.

-I caught them snogging last night.

-And she didn't tell me? Now that's why we have friends.

Even if she was annoyed about not knowing, she was smiling. Hermione don't get angry about a lot of things, and when it has to do with friends, she can't really be mad for too long. It makes her guilty.

-Not that I don't want to tell you about the compromising situation I found them, but I think we have others things to talk about. And I would like to do it before Potter and Weasley came here and try to kill me for supposedly affiliating with my dead father and trying to murder you.

She was serious this time, and she shifted on the bed to get closer to me. I stopped playing with her knee, and helped her sit up.

-Right, sorry about that. It just took me by surprise. I was passing by an alley and I noticed that it was deserted, but I was trying to get a faster way, and that was it. But when I was almost at the end, I heard something behind me. I was so shocked with the person I found, that I almost didn't make it in time to dodge the spell. That's where the gash in my arm came from. But it was aimed at my chest. It's been some time, but it was you father Draco, I am sure.

-When I finally think I'm free of him, he came back from death to punish me again. It's almost funny.

I chuckled a little, but it came so full of despair that the sound was horrible.

-Don't say it like that. You're free now, and he can't do anything about it. Harry and Ron will get him, and put him back in Azkaban. Harry defeated Voldemort Draco, don't worry.

She came a little closer and hugged me. That's when it all hit me. If he is back he will try to get my mother. She just started to get better, I can't let him destroy all her happiness again, I won't let him. And then he goes after Hermione, it must mean that he knows that I'm closer to her, how I don't know. And if he tried to kill her….Merlin it will be a nightmare.

I sighed slowly and inhaled that delicious scent of hers, and I almost lied to myself and thought that yes, Potter would make it all better again. But I know noting will be so easy. I hugged her, and bought her head to my shoulder, so I could start playing with her hair. After a long pause, in which she was silent, her body began to shake, and I heard muffed sobs.

-I don't want to experience it all again Draco, I'm so tired of fighting.

-I know, I am too.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay, but I'm almost sure now I'll do it once a week. I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter XIV**

I fell asleep next to her. She was tired, and scared, but still had that sense of duty and loyalty that seems to come with all gryffindors. After she stopped crying, we talked for almost an hour, before I noticed that she was too silent. For someone who got attacked that morning, Hermione slept peacefully enough.

She was turned facing my left side. I ended leaning on the headboard of the bed, and she was by my side a little shrunken because of the size of the bed. I tried to take a nap, but the moment I closed my eyes my brain began to work frantically.

And so immersed was I in my thoughts, that I didn't even heard when someone got in the infirmary. Not until they started speaking.

-Ron I really think you should calm down. She just got attacked, and I'm sure there's a good explanation for it.

-Potter, I don't think he's breathing at all.

-He will get over it Zabini.

-I think you shouldn't be so sure Potter. But he had to know sooner or later, it's not like it's all the school talked for the last months or something.

-Theo, you're not helping here.

-Wasn't planning to.

Then they were silent, and I was really tempted to open my eyes and get a good look at Weasels face. I can bet money on it that he is as red as his hair. It's a shame Hermione rolled to her side after falling asleep. It would have been even better it she was still hugging me. I couldn't control the smirk on my face.

-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS MALFOY DOING HERE?

Now I know the guy is stupid, but his girlfriend almost got killed and is finally resting and the idiot have to go shouting. I opened my eyes this time, and glared at Weasley. He was fuming. Then I glanced at Hermione and noticed that as impossible as it was, she was still sleeping. Tough her face was contorted on a frown, and she shifted closer to me.

That made Weasley move and he walked all the way to the bed. I looked at him again and shoot my most smug smirk, and at the same time dropped my left arm around Hermione, making her move until her face was on my stomach. I'm sure Pomfrey dropped something on that juice she demanded Hermione to drink after I got there. Must be a sleeping potion.

-Weasley, long time no seem. Can't really say that I'm glad you came though.

-Malfoy, get out.

Potter came into view, then Blaise and Nott. Zabini was trying, and failing miserably, to contain a snicker, and Theo was openly smirking, and his eyes darted from me, to Weasley and then to Potter, as if he was trying to decide who would raise the first wand.

-You see Weasley, I think Hermione wouldn't like that, she is really comfortable right now.

I saw his hand get in his pocked, and that made Potter move to his side and grab his arm. All the while looking at me.

-Ron, you really should calm down.

-How do you expect me to calm down Harry?!

-The guy has a point Potter. I don't think you would be calm if you have found your girl in bed with another guy.

Potter glared at Nott, and Weasley tried to grab the latter, but was restrained by the boy who lived.

-Zabini I really think you and Nott should talk with the Headmistress.

-What, and lose the show?

I chuckled at the outraged face he made. This got their attention back to me. Potter was still grabbing the Weasels arm when he started talking to me.

-Malfoy, you should be sensible and get out.

My eyebrows rose and I looked disbelieving at him. That's new, now Scarface thinks he can make me do what he wants?

-Sorry Potter, I'm really fine here.

-You bastard get away from her!

-RON!

We all looked to the small girl in the middle of the room. Ginger stood with her arms crossed and a fierce glare on her face. Then she walked until she was at my right, and bended over me to get some loose lock of hair from Hermione's forehead. Then she looked at me with a concerned face.

-Is she alright? She cried didn't she?

I sighed and glanced at her. I knew she was worried, it was a wonder she was gone for that long.

-She's fine, I think Pomfrey put something in her drink to relax her. You know how she is. She's trying not to worry anyone, but she's scared Gin.

Ginger actually looked surprised for a moment after I said her name. Thinking about it, that's the first time I did.

-She told us that she was fine, and that it was just a scratch, but I knew it shook her.

She turned and smiled to Potter, before looking to Blaise and Nott.

-I think you two can go now. Luna wanted to talk to you Blaise. You should go with him Nott.

-Fine, I got it. They want their private time Zabini. I was starting to get bored, Potter won't let anything fun happen.

After they were out, ginger lunched herself on Potter, and he hugged her. I was a little sick from witnessing Potters goofy smile and his smitten face. Ginger has the big savior of the magical world at her mercy. She would be such a good slytherin.

-Ginny, can you please explain to me why the hell Malfoy is here?

Her face was still on Potters shoulder, but I'm sure she just rolled her eyes. When she released Potty, she got in front of her brother and hugged him too, but this time it was quick.

-Hermione asked to talk to him, she was a little distressed.

-Why him?!

-Come out of it Ron, they're friends and you know it.

-I thought it was a phase, and she had come to her senses. And why are you defending him?

He pointed a finger at me and shoot her a disapproving glare. It was almost comic. Who would have thought ginger would actually get on my side? I sure didn't.

-We came to a truce.

-Ginny he's Malfoy!

Her face began to get a little red, and it amused me that even being smaller, thinner and younger than Weasley, she still looked more scary than he ever did. She fumed and looked back at Potter. The latter was at the end of the bed, suspiciously silent.

-Harry, help me here.

Potter signed and glanced at me. He had that worked out look on his face, like someone that hadn't slept in a long time. Now that I think about it, he looks a lot older, even if it's being just a year since I last saw him. He took a long breath and this time his voice was more demanding, but held a tone so worried that it surprised me.

-What happened Malfoy?

Ginny and Weasley stopped glaring at each other, and changed their attention back at us. It was a little unnerving to be in a room surrounded by gryffindors.

-Some time ago Blaise told me his mother was looking for something to buy, and she saw my father in an alley.

-What?! I told you we couldn't trust him Harry, he is working with his father in this. He's hiding him.

Potter just held up his hand in a motion of silence, and Weasley got quiet. It amazes me how much Potter changed. He's more professional now. But I can't say anything for Weasel.

-I told him his mother was still unstable because of the war, and that it was just a blond man. My father died Potter, how do you expect me to believe in something like that?

Scarface frowned, but didn't say anything, so I took it like he wanted me to keep talking.

-Lucius wasn't an Animagus, and no one would have helped him to get out of there.

Weasley shifted and I could hear he whisper.

-I'm sure you would.

I ignored him and began to trace circles on Hermione's back. She tensed for a moment, but then relaxed.

-Blaise wanted to talk to you, but I told him you had I guy to get, and it was nonsense to tell the Aurors about it. He didn't want to, but kept quiet.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Weasley was glaring at me, and I'm sure he thinks I'm just faking being innocent. Ginny was looking at her feet, so I couldn't see what her face looked like. Potter was another story. He was tense, and I can just bet he was pondering what to do with me. His eyebrows were so close together that you could think he just had one. I just wanted to get out of there.

-Malfoy, I don't think you should have neglected that information, but I understand your point. We're trying to get the assassin for a long time, too long in fact. I don't know if he could be your father, and I really don't want to think about what can happen if it's really him, but we can't put away the possibility. And I'm sorry to say this, but you have to come with us.

My breath hitched when he said that, and all I could think where Dementors. Even if they aren't guarding Azkaban anymore, I couldn't help it. The fear, the cold, the helplessness, it all come at that moment. Even Weasley looked surprised. Ginny walked to Potter and put a hand on his arm.

-Harry, I know you don't trust him, but this time isn't his fault. He didn't leave the school more than one time, and that was to go see his mother. He almost didn't receive letters, and they are all from his mother. Hermione is with him almost all the time. You can't just arrest him. He's not so bad, infuriating and a jerk, but…

That surprised me more than anything that day. I knew we were in good terms and all, but I was sure she wouldn't do something like that for someone like me. Ginger likes to surprise me. Then I realized that she was watching me, and I was a little outraged by that.

-How do you know about my mother?

She didn't even look back at me when she answered.

-Hermione.

It hurt more than I thought it would to think that after all, Hermione still don't trust me. I know she had all the right not to, but it still hurts.

-Harry?

Her voice was so small that I almost couldn't hear.

-I'm not arresting him Gin. I don't trust him, and I can't say for sure that he isn't involved. The problem is that I need his help.

That is a phrase I never thought I would hear Potter say to me.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

For the first time in too long my life was actually fine. Not amazing, brilliant, no not like that, but it was good. Hogwarts was boring like always, and I really still prefer not to be here, but all in all it was fine. Now I'm being dragged out of there by none other than Harry Bloody Potter, the all so mighty Auror.

I take back all the good things I was beginning to think about the guy. He's still the same annoying I-saved-the-magic-world Scarface. You may be wondering why I changed my mind so quickly. Let me explain.

When Potter said that he wanted my help it wasn't to say what I thought about the situation, or even to find something he couldn't. No, of course not. Saint Potter in reality needed a bait. And what better person to attract a supposed to be dead ex Death Eater than his son?

Don't get me wrong, I have to say that I was a bit surprised. Potter actually can think without Hermione's help. But to go on with his plan is another story. The last thing I want to do at this moment is see my father again. We don't really have a marry relationship, and the fact that I prefer him dead can say a lot about it.

But the problem with gryffindors, or one of them, is that they are really stupid persistent people. And when the Ministry of Magic is on their side, you don't have a lot to say. So that's how I got dragged into my common room, almost as if I didn't had a choice (I prefer to think that I had), and got to listen to Potter and Weasley tell me all I can, and can't do, in the last few months of school.

-Malfoy, are you even listening?

-Sorry Potter, your voice bores me to no end. And Weasley, what exactly do you think you're doing? That's my room.

He stopped just a moment before opening the door. Then he chanced curse, and grabbed Hermione's door knob.

-That's Hermione's weasel.

-Shut up ferret! Where in the name of Merlin is the bloody bathroom?

It amazes me how much stupidity one person can have.

-The only door at the other side of the room idiot.

He stopped talking and I turned my attention back to Potter, who was looking quizzically at me.

-What?

-You two have different bedrooms?

It took me a minute to process his question.

-Of course, what did you thought?

He paled and looked at the floor, before coughing. Ah Potter has a sly side, who would have thought? I was really tempted to say some interesting things about Hermione, just for the fun of it, but she would kill me when she woke up. That doesn't mean I can't put some things in the air.

-Indeed we have two bedrooms. But the doors are always open.

His head shot up so fast I'm sure I heard something cracking. Potter's face was a mix of amazement and range, I smirked at that. We were silent for some time. I really don't know how to get out of this. It's not like I can write a letter to the Minister of Magic and say that I'm not very inclined to meet my father again.

And I have to think of mother too. What if I became involved in this and Lucius come to her too? No, that can't happen. Mother is just beginning to get over him, if he comes back now it will crash her. Why in the name of Slazar can't the dead stay dead? Is it too much to ask? I'm sure Potter would agree with me on that one.

-Potter I don't want to do anything for you, just so we're clear, but I don't think you're asking me as much as you're demanding it. I can't really say no to the Minister, he could think I'm some kind of spy for my father, and I don't like the prospect of Azkaban. But I'm only doing it if you say that my mother will not get involved, and I'm serious Potter.

Weasley came out of the bathroom and stopped to look at us. Potter was uncomfortably quiet and looking at me, but not seeing me at all. It was like he was thinking, and it made him uncomfortable.

-We will make sure of it Malfoy, I give you my word.

-Wait a moment Harry, why are you doing things for Malfoy? We came here to make he do something.

-I'm not doing anything for you Weasley.

I looked back at Potter and stood up.

-I think we came to an agreement. Now I would like to be alone, so get out.

Potter hesitated for a moment, before signing and standing up.

-Came on Ron, let's see if Hermione is awake.

-But Harry he…

-It's not important.

When I heard the sound of the portrait closing I collapsed on the couch. Great, just great, now I'm screwed.

I must have slept, because the next time I opened my eyes the portrait hole was closing again. If Potter came back, and I don't even know how he got the password, he can talk all he wants, I'm not getting up.

-I see you're really happy to see me.

The voice started me so much that I jumped up. Crookshanks was lying on my lap, and protested intensely for being thrown to the ground.

-You shouldn't be here.

-Madame Ponfrey said I could, if I go directly to bed.

-And she believed when you told you would?

-Not so much, but she knows we need to talk.

She was a little pale, but her cheeks were with that small blush as always. Hermione's eyes on the other hand were lost, and she had dark circles under them. She walked the rest of the distance to the couch, and sunk on it like she had the fate of the world on her shoulders.

I was hesitant to start speaking. It's obvious that Potter talked with her, and she wants to speak about his crazy, and potentially deadly to me, plan to get my father's attention. Hermione worries too much about people, and I'm sure she doesn't like it much than me, but as I previously thought, it's a reasonable idea, aside from the deadly part.

-I'm sorry you have to do it Draco.

And it comes again. Seriously, I'm not a child anymore and I hate to be pitied the most. I know she is concerned, but I can take care of myself. It's not like I'm helpless and can't do a curse.

-But as much as I hate to say this, he has a good point. Besides it's not like I can say no to Saint Potter without having to answer to the Minister.

-He wouldn't force you Draco.

I sighed and sat next to her. She turned to face me, and put her legs on the couch.

-I'm not so sure about it. And we all know that if I refuse, they will think I have something to do with my father's doing.

She was silent for a moment, and I felt her shifting.

-If you go with the plan you can be spying to him too, playing the double guy.

I think the better word to describe what I felt after she said that is outraged. Even if she is right, as I came to realize occurs much often than I would like, to say that in my face is too far. That made me rise again, and I couldn't help the anger that came.

-Oh I get it. I know you don't trust me Granger, I know no one does. You don't have to go and throw it in my face. I get that Potter just want me there to get an eye on me. I GET IT!

Her relaxed face made me even more angered.

-You know Draco, forgiving a person doesn't mean you trust him again.

I snorted at that and headed to my door.

-But when the pain of the memory fades, that's when you're ready. Forgiving doesn't mean forgetting. When you forgive, you keep the memory, you remember the pain. But you remember how it felt at that time, how it broke you, and it's just that, a memory. You remember the pain, but you don't feel it again. It doesn't hurt anymore Draco.

I had just put my right foot in the room, but her last sentence made me stop. I turned to face her and realized she was facing the fireplace. The orange beast was on her lap, and she was petting him.

Why I always have to be the jerk? After some time it really gets boring. I didn't know what to say. Apologize was a must, but I couldn't find my voice. In reality I was still trying to process everything.

-I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't trusted you Draco. But I think you're right too, about Harry I mean. I can't say he's not trying to monitor you, he's an Auror after all. Ron don't really like you-

-I'm wounded.

She smiled a bit at that, but it wasn't of joy.

-You can't blame him, he still remember you as the ferret jerk.

-So I'm not a ferret anymore? It's time for this to stop.

She turned to me again, and this time her smile was a real one that almost got me a blush. It had something, the way she looked at me was different that time.

-You'll always be a ferret, don't get me wrong. But you're a friend Draco, and one I treasure. You were a difficult one to get, but that made it all the more delightful when I could.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

A week later the students were going to Hogsmead again. I wasn't very inclined do go there, but in face of the circumstances I couldn't say much. Besides the fact that I had promised Hermione that I was going the next visit, Potter and Weasley were going to meet us there to discuss how we could make my father talk to me.

The prospect of meeting the Weasel and Potty was not a good mood busting, and I wasn't the slightest bit exited, even if it was the first time I was going out off the castle besides the holyday. On the contrary, Hermione and Ginger were almost giddy, which didn't help to improve my mood at all.

-Draco can you stop making this face, it's not like we're going to torture you or anything.

-Don't mind him Mione, Blond here is just afraid we will leave him.

We were almost at Hogsmead, and the two of them haven't stopped talking since the moment we leaved Hogwarts grounds.

-Ginger I most certainly would appreciate if you disappeared to snog Potter. Merlin knows he needs it.

Hermione smirked at that and tried, and failed, to hide her face from Ginger. The red head just smiled smugly at me, and walked a little ahead of us.

-We all know the one that needs it the most is you. I think you're starting to get a little cranky Malfoy. And just so you know, Harry most likely will get snogged if I get my way, don't worry about that.

The picture of Potter and Ginger in a corned eating their heads off came involuntarily to my mind, and I started to feel a little sick.

-Tch, thank's a lot Ginger. Now I'll get scared for life.

But we had just arrived, and she was a good ten feet ahead of us. I looked around the place and noted that the other students were already departing to their shops. Hogsmead was light again, with people coming and going at all directions.

The murky feeling on the streets was gone, the dark and hopeless place was alive again. It was like the people finally managed to get past the war, and all the losses that it caused. If there's a thing that intrigues me is the ability people have to heal. You can still see on their faces the marks of all the worry and fear, but they still managed to get going. I would like to be more like that.

-Draco?

-Hum.

She stopped just outside the Three Broomsticks, where Potter and Weasley were, I presume, waiting for us. I looked at her face to see what was wrong, her voice was a little strained. She was gazing at the door, and biting her lower lip.

-What's it Hermione?

She glanced back at me and stopped worrying her lip. Her face was the portrait of worry, and her shoulders were tense.

-We're friends, right?

That confused me.

-I suppose so.

-Then you know if there's something bothering you I'm here to help. Right?

I'm sure my face was contorted on a puzzled frown by now.

-We already had this conversation. You know there're some things I don't want to talk about Hermione. But I know who I can go if I get the urge to share my darkest secrets.

I smirked at her attempt to help me again, she just don't get the fact that I'm not like Weasel and Scarface. She frowned and her eyebrows came together, almost forming one line.

-I'm not joking Draco.

I sighed and walked the two feett distance that was separating us. She inclined her head a little up, to look me in the eyes while maintaining her frown and crossing her arms. I couldn't help the smile that came to me at the sight of her trying to be intimidating, even if I'm almost a head taller than her.

In her own annoying way to meddle on your business, Hermione have this thing that makes you treasure her irritating necessity to help people, even if they don't want it. This little thing she does make me, in some strange but not bad way, feel warm. It's a feeling that came from the bottom of my stomach to my cheeks, and leaves a sensation of litheness.

My hand came to her face and I stroked her right cheek. She was surprised by that, but didn't back away. After a moment I started to stroke her hair, and her frown dissipated. Her eyes were searching mine, like she was waiting for me to say something. I closed my eyes for a second, to stop staring at her lips and get a grip on my thoughts.

-I know Hermione. I'm really thankful for everything you did for me, and I appreciate that you care about me. I'm just not the kind of bloke that likes to share all his thoughts. It's not that I don't trust you, on the contrary. Truthfully you're the only person today, besides my mother, that I think I could really trust. So stop worrying that I'm in some kind of pain and don't want you to know. I'm a selfish person, and I like attention. If I were in a bad situation I would ask you not just to listen to me, I would more likely want you to solve the problem for me.

She smiled that new kind of smile that made me nervous and shamefully giddy.

-That's more like you.

I resumed playing with her less bushy hair, and turned to open the door.

-Now let's face the almighty Aurors.

She laughed quietly and we got into the place. Some students were sat in the left corner of the room, some girls were pointing and giggling at the other side of the place. When I looked to where their attention were directed all the happy feelings I had vanished. Potter was sitting with Weasley and Ginger on a table in a corner at the right side, where the Weasel was fuming and clearly displeased to witness his sister trying to sulk the air out off The Chosen One.

If I myself wasn't sick at the display of affection too, I would be delighted with the Weasel King's displeasure. Hermione promptly headed to their table with a joyful smile on her face, and I started to walk behind her, as slowly as I could.

-Ron, Harry! It's so good to see you two.

I snorted at her happiness. It's only being one week and she acts like she hadn't seen them for months. Weasley was the first to see her, and immediately rose to his feet do hug, and to my deepest displeasure, kiss her.

The couple resumed their snogging and Potter came do hug her too. I was feeling almost as out of place as I was at the Headmistress room months ago. Ginger was smirking knowingly at me, and if I were trying not to get attention to myself, I would probably have said something nasty.

-Malfoy.

I was so immersed on my glaring at the smug ginger on the table that I got startle when I heard Potter's voice.

-Hello Potter, nice to see you here.

He looked doubtfully at me before sitting down next to Ginger.

-I don't think so.

-Your lost.

I sat and a moment later Hermione and Weasel did too. We were silent for a few minutes, just looking at each other. But then Potter grabbed a briefcase and handed it to me. There were some names, Death Eaters, some that died the previous year and some that were still alive, though locked in Azkaban.

I noticed that some of the Death Eaters were still being searched. Vincent's father and Yaxley were on there, and Amycus name had a red mark. Now I think Potter might have some trouble after all. One would think the Boy Who Lived would've found already a bunch of fugitive Death Eaters.

-What happened to Amycus?

Potter visibly tensed and leaned back on his chair.

-Have you seen something in the Prophet some time ago, about a strange muggle death?

-Yeah.

-It was him. He murdered the real muggle that lived there and used a polyjuice potion for months so the neighbors didn't notice what happened. We found a body buried in the garden.

-But how he managed to cast a curse and the Minitry didn't found out?

This time the Weasel responded. I think he was feeling a little useless just listening to Potter.

-He didn't use magic.

Hermione gasped almost inaudibly, and Ginger frowned deeply. Potter shifted closer to the table and looked intensely to me.

-You think it's my father's doing?

-Now I'm not sure. Before we thought that it was Yaxley. We're tracking him for some time now, and the last time we found anything he wasn't that far from the place. But now after Hermione's attack I'm not sure anymore.

I stared at the red mark on the paper. It didn't make sense. Sure my father did not like Amycus, but why he would kill him? There's so few of them out, the logic solution would be to don't attract attention, and at least try to use the others in his favor. It's not like father to be so blunt.

-So what do I have to do?

Potter looked at Weasley and they exchanged something. Then he glanced at Hermione, like he was expecting her to say something, but she didn't.

-We need you to arrange a meeting with him.

That made me snort.

-Potter, it's not like I can write to him and say I'm missing our time together torturing people and serving the Dark Lord.

Weasley made to move, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

-Stop acting all mighty Malfoy, it's most likely you're missing that time with your buddies.

-Ron!

Hermione let go of his arm and looked outraged. Weasley was as red as someone physically could. Ginger got up and when she spoke her voice was decisive.

-Ron, I think you should get some fresh air. Hermione you should go with him, use the time to catch up.

-I'm not going anywhere Gin.

Hermione sighed and got up.

-Come on Ron, I want to go to Honeydukes.

-I'm not going Mione.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley don't make me drag you out.

Potter noticed that they were getting too much attention, and that people stopped talking to look at us.

-Ron, go with Hermione, it's fine.

-But Harry, I don't think you should let him do it. It's Malfoy after all, he can use someone at any moment to get his way.

I was almost grabbing my wand to hex the stupid weasel.

-It's the best way to get his father's attention. And besides, Hermione and Ginny said we can trust him.

I smirked at the red head next to Potter, she was trying to look impassive.

-Didn't know you liked me so much Ginger.

-You wish Blond.

The Weasel finally noticed that people were staring and got up. I watched they walk to the door, and after Weasley opened the door to Hermione, I remembered something.

-Hermione, if you're going to Honeydukes could you-

-Chocolate frogs and that thing with mint, got it.

I smirked and the Weasel's face almost made me laugh.

-That's my girl.

-Your what!?

-Ron can you stop it? Come on.

And she dragged him out. I was still smirking. That almost made up to the discomfort earlier. When I looked back at the couple Potter was drinking his butterbeer, and seemed puzzled, but what started me was the look on Ginger's face. It was serious, and she looked almost as if she had eaten something nasty.

-So Potter, how do you suggest that I contact my father?

He emptied the mug and grabbed the papers back.

-You're not going to write to him, not yet. We need to make he think you're on his side first, and then we can approach. It's not like he can get in Hogwarts, so we have to do it outside the place. He attacked Hermione here, it was close, too close. It's almost reckless if you think about it. So I presume his desperate, though I don't know why.

-Harry thinks his after us. Some kind of vengeance or something like that.

I stared at the two of them. It doesn't make sense. Sure he was in Azkaban because of them, and he lost everything at the Order's doing, but it's still wrong, Why would father want to risk getting coutht again when he finally got out? Just to get on Potter? Not likely.

-It's not like him, but I don't know what to think too. So you want me do look like I'm the bad jerk again?

-It's not like it will be difficult to you.

When I was almost retaliating, he smirked, and I understood it was a joke. I think Potter is putting an effort in this. Something tells me Hermione has a finger on it.

-Not at all Potter, my life was getting pretty boring.

-So that's it. I'll owl you in a few days with more information. Oh, I almost forgot, you have to quit the Head Boy thing. It wouldn't look good if people think you and Hermione are still in good terms. I talked with Mcgonagall, do you have someone in mind that we could trust?

I wasn't pleased to hear about that. The Heads common room was good and quiet. And Hermione's company is far better than scared slytherins.

-Blaise Zabini.

-You sure?

-Yeah.

-What do you think Gin?

-He's not bad.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

-You can't just go and put me in Potter's crazy idea without telling me Draco!

-Blaise, can you just calm down? It's not like I'm asking you to take tea with my father, stop freaking out.

-I'm not doing it.

-Yes you are.

-No, I'm certainly not.

Let's just say Blaise didn't take the news as well as I thought he would. And that's why we're actually having this little disagreement outside of the Charm's classroom. The last time I saw Potter and his Weasel was two days ago.

After talking everything we needed, I got back to the castle and headed to McGonagal's officer to explain what Potter needed to be done. She understood the situation quickly, and told me to speak to Zabini as soon as I could. And here we are.

-Blaise, I don't have any other person to put there.

He looked at me quizzically, and after a moment of consideration I saw his smirk. Oh, here we go. That can't possibly mean something good.

-So what you're saying is that I'm the only bloke you trust here? Really Drake, I'm flattered but it's still a no.

-Why are you so against it? You only have to do some patrols at night, and scare the first and second years. It's not even that bad, Hermione does almost all the work. And you get the common room.

He sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor. After a minute he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. His voice was serious this time, and I almost missed the idiotic Blaise from the beginning of the term.

-It's not that I don't want to help you Draco, but I don't want any more problems. This year I said to myself that I would just relax, and be reckless. No Dark Lord, no pureblood name to hold, no pretences. And it's being good so far. I don't want to get into that again.

Well that was selfish, but I can relate. Truthfully speaking, if I was him I'd've done the same. But it's not like I'll let him pass this one. Slytherins have this amazing ability to make people do what they want, and I'm especially good at this.

I took a minute to compose myself, and make my features the most concerned that I could at that time. He was still looking at the floor, so that gave me an advantage.

-Blaise, you know I wouldn't be asking for your assistance-

-You mean help.

He looked up at that, and the smirk was there again. I had to use all of my willpower to keep my face composed.

-Yes…Your help as it seems. I can't let anyone go there. Something could happen and I know that Hermione is perfectly capable of defending herself, but it would be more appropriate if someone were there to help. Potter actually agrees with me on that. And you are not useless at all.

He snorted and, to me disbelief, started to laugh. I was surprised at that, to the extent that I dropped my act and frowned. I can't see why he would find anything that I had said slightly amusing.

-What's so funny?

He stopped for a moment to take a breath, and walked to me.

-I thought one day you would need my help, after all you can't expect to live by yourself your whole life, even if you are a Malfoy. But I never thought you would actually come and ask on your own. And as if it wasn't surprising enough, you just paid me a compliment, even if it was in your twisted way.

-I most certainly did not-

He made a dismissively gesture with his hand.

-Yes you did, and don't start trying to deny it. I'll keep it in memory for a long time.

I sighed and leaded against the wall, making Blaise do the same when he noticed that some fourth years from Hufflepuff were getting near.

-I'm sure you would.

We stood silent until all of the kids were out of earshot.

-I'll do it, even if you actually tried to manipulate me. I'm wounded Drake, after all we went through?

I was more confused after that.

-That's it? After all the shit about not wanting trouble? You're really an inconvenient jerk.

He raised both his hands then turned and started walking down the corridor.

-Don't get me wrong Drake, I still don't want anything to do with it, but I came to appreciate Grangers company. And besides, now I can get to see her all the time, alone, with a common room just for us…..Hum, wonder what she wears to sleep?

If he wanted to irritate me, he just did, but it's not like I would let he get to me.

-I don't think Lovegood would like to hear that.

He paused just before turning the corner. The corridor was empty aside from us, and I got the feeling that I would get late to potions. When he turned, the grin on his face made me actually frown.

-We have a special relationship, I think Luna wouldn't mind.

The problem's that, unfortunately, it's more likely she really wouldn't. Before I could formulate a remark he was gone. I took a moment to contemplate our strange conversation. Sometimes I really wonder how we're still friends.

-Shit, I'm late!

The rest of the day was uneventful, save for some hexes on a fifty year Gryffindor that took away my patience. Ah, the old days. I was actually missing this part. I think too much time with Hermione made me too quiet. And speaking of the brightest-witch-of-our-age, here she comes.

I had just finished packing my things and was by the fireplace, on the couch. She looked tired, but when she noticed that I was there, smiled and walked to me. Her hair was as bushy as I recalled from the first years, and was throw at her left shoulder.

Even if she looks tired, her mood seems better than yesterdays. I can bet a thousand galleons that Weasley had something to do with lack of patience.

-You finished packing?

-Just a moment ago.

She sat on the vacant side of the couch, and put her legs on my lap. Almost at the same time I started to do circles on her knee. It became an habit of ours.

-I can't believe I'm saying this, and I know I shouldn't 'cause your ego is big enough, but I'm going to miss this. Sitting in the common room, reading on the couch and even your ridiculous jokes.

She kicked me lightly and I smiled. I can't say that I'm not going to miss this too, but that doesn't mean that she has to know. Hermione is a great person. She's kind, concerned, extremely intelligent and as much annoying, but all in all she's the greatest girl I ever knew.

-You just admitted that you will miss me dearly. I knew you couldn't resist me for too long. Can't blame you, with the Weasel for a boyfriend you sure need something better.

-Draco!

This time she kicked me harder, and I almost fell from the couch. Even though her voice was severe, the playful smile on her face cracked all the effect she tried to put.

-You're insufferable.

-But that makes you like me more.

Before she could say anything, she yawned. It was late, almost midnight, but I didn't want to get to my room. The school year is almost over, we just have two months until the final N.E.W.T. tests. This may be the last time I'll have to just lay down alone with her.

-You look tired. Too much time in the library?

-We have so little time, and I need to revise almost everything again.

-I still don't understand why you get so tired studying if we all know you will be the top of the class in everything.

-I'm not prepared enough.

She yawned again and shifted to get more comfortable.

-Come here, you can lay down, I don't mind.

She looked at me doubtfully for a moment, then shrugged and dropped her head on my lap. I hesitated a little before starting to play with her hair strands. They're softer than I thought.

-How was it with Blaise?

-Nothing to worry about. He's coming tomorrow, or I should say today, later.

-And the Headmistress, how did she take it all? I should have gone with you.

The orange ball jumped to her lap and she started to pet it. It all was so cozy and familiar that I got a pang of regret to leave everything.

-McGonagall knows the situation, and Potter talked with her before I got there, just so she could understand it a little. And you were too much worried with the Weasel at that time.

She sighed and I didn't know if it was for my comment, or because I began to massage her neck. I prefer to think it was the latter.

-Ron was being a jerk, and you didn't help too.

-Thanks for the chocolate frogs.

-Don't mention it.

We were silent for half an hour. She stopped moving, and I thought she had fallen asleep. But when I tried to get up and take her to her room, she startled me when she spoke.

-Promise me you're not going to get back to the old Malfoy.

Her eyes were still closed, and I presumed she was taking her time to ask it. I got a little closer to her face, to try and make she open her eyes, but she kept they sealed.

-Just for pretences love. You did a really good job here, don't worry.

She smiled that special one that make all my insides a big mess, and opened just her right eye quickly, before nuzzling her face on my thigh.

-Good.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

 **A/N: I'm really sorry for this guys, but I made a mistake in the last chapter (it's edited now). They still have two months to go. Thanks for everything!**

The first thought in my mind the next morning was how badly my back was hurting. So much for trying to be a gentleman and don't wake Granger. Next time I'm getting to my bed and it doesn't matter if she's so comfy, or that her face is really beautiful when she's sleeping. It's the first and last time.

-Hermione, I really need to get up.

She didn't even make any movement. I tried to shake her, but all she did was make a mumbling noise.

-Granger, get off.

Nothing.

-I'm serious here Hermione.

Merlin why I still try to be reasonable with her?

-If you don't get off I'll drop you on the floor. Granger, we're going to get late for classes, for Salazar's sake!

She shifted and opened her eyes lazily, then turned and looked back at me with a frown. She dropped an arm on her face, I presume to shade her vision from the morning light.

-What time is it?

-Time for you to get off. Do you have any idea how much my back's hurting?

-Ah, don't be a baby, stop complaining. It's still too early, be a sweetheart and let me sleep.

And she turned back and actually cuddled on me. I was a little taken aback by that, and the fact that she called me a sweetheart, and not because of the actual word. It was so simple, almost like we did it every morning.

It made me think back on our friendship. That was actually the first time I had that feeling. We joked around, flirted and all, but it was never serious. It never felt that way. I don't really know how to explain it.

The name at all don't matter, anyone can say it. Sometimes you call a person special names, but without the real meaning. It's just a way to talk comfortably. But there's that time, when you say it out of habit, but the feeling comes. That was when it sank. Bloody Merling, that's it!

I looked back at her face, peaceful and with some marks on her cheeks from my trousers. I just realized what she had done and here she was, clueless and sleeping. I almost laughed at myself. Why do I always have to want the most difficult things to get?

Even if I was scared out off my mind, that warm feeling kept me so at easy that it worried me at the same time that delighted. I smiled like an idiotic fool, and for a minute I was in such a state that I caught myself thinking of ridiculous eventualities.

Then I felt a jabbing pain on my left and the warm foggy feeling disappeared at once. Reality is a pain. At the same time you discover something really good, there had to be a thing that keeps you grounded. And I could swear that the almost imperceptible mark on my left arm scratched.

-Hey 'Mione…love, can you move just a little? My back really hurts.

My voice was so soft that it surprised me. It wasn't intentional, and I really should stop right there. But I'm a selfish person, and I couldn't help it. And it didn't help either that she smiled and moved back. Shit, I'm screwed.

That day I was so immersed in my thoughts that the first time I actually listened to what people were saying, was when Blaise spoke about Hermione and the common room. We were just dismissed from Arithmancy, our last period.

-So can I go there now?

I stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked at his face.

-Sorry Blaise, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?

He looked almost concerned for a moment, then checked if someone could hear us, and leaded me to a corner next to a painting of a hunt.

-Is it about your father?

The question didn't make sense to me at that time.

-My father? No, why would you-

-Drake, you've been off the whole day.

Someone would end up noticing. I have to get a grip on this.

-Yes, my father. I was just thinking, remembering some things.

-You sure?

-Yeah.

He didn't look convinced, so I remembered what he asked earlier.

-About the common room, you can come with me after dinner. I'm just going to get some things from my room, and it's all yours.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped in the middle of the act, glanced at me and shook his head before smirking.

-What Granger said about it?

-That she will try to cope with my absence, even if it's painfully difficult, and that she tolerates you.

-I think I can turn that tolerate to something more meaningful easily.

Even if I knew he was only joking with me, that feeling of insecurity and awareness came in full power.

-I don't think Potter and the Weasel King would like that too much.

-I don't think they're the only ones.

I decided to ignore his last comment and we continued to walk to the Great Hall. Even after almost two years I still forget that Dumbledore won't be there, with his horrible choice of clothes and that all too familiar half moon spectacles.

I have to say that it's not the same without him. Of course McGonagall do the job quite well, but Dumbledore had that thing about him. His portrait could make it almost the same, but that look in his eyes, the one that makes you think he knows what you don't, that is something only the ones that talked with him in person will ever fully understand.

Years ago it unnerved me, and I used to think he was mad and too old to still be the headmaster. Today I wish to get back to that tower, at that dreadful night, and accept his offer. It's one, if not the bigger, of the many regrets in my life.

I heard that the day of the burial was gray, and the castle looked mournful and too silent. The Forbidden Forest was quiet like never before, and all over the grounds you could hear a sad melody, hurt and beautiful.

They say his body was engulfed by some kind of magic, and the place where the half-giant laid him turned into his tomb. A big white marble symbol guarding the body of one of the most brilliant wizards of all time. Simple but majestic, like the man that kept deep secrets and great knowledge.

But what's done is done, and all I have now are the memories, and the regrets. Sometimes I think it was all my father's fault, but it's more to preserve me from the real thing than the real truth. I could have said no, could have gone to the Order and trade information for safety, but I was a coward.

And it's with this happy thoughts that we reached the Head's common room. Blaise looked more excited than I thought he would.

-The password changes every night, just ask her before you come down. Good night Ms. Martha.

Her hat was as pink as ever, and the dark light gave it a really disturbing effect. She smiled sadly at me, before looking at Blaise.

-Hello my boy. So you're still going back?

That was my turn to try and fake a smile.

-Unfortunately, yes. This is Blaise Zabini, he's a friend of mine.

-Oh, hello dear.

-It's a pleasure.

She giggled a little, and I got nauseated for the plain display Zabini was doing.

-So we have a charmer?

-Don't deceive the bloke. His ego don't need it.

-Jealous Drake?

-As if.

We were both smirking, and when Ms. Martha opened the portrait hole we got inside of the room, and I walked directly to my room. My trunk wasn't there, so I presumed the House Elfs must have taken it to the dungeons.

All I had to get were some books that I forgot to pack. After getting it all, I looked around at the place. It was empty like the first time, but all the memories it held made me feel like I had lost something special. I sighed and turned to the door, back to the common room where I found Hermione talking with Blaise.

-Hey Granger.

-We're back to the last names already?

Her voice was light, but her face made me almost give up on the plan and stay. Blaise discretely walked to my room and closed the door. She was trying not to show it, but Hermione's not the best person to hide her feelings, she was sad.

-Just for the public. But in private you can call me whatever you want.

I smirked and winked at her.

-Whatever I want?

She was actually grinning this time.

-You choose.

-You said it, Drakie poo.

I couldn't help the shills that ran down my spine. That was as dreadful as I unfortunately remembered. And I think my face showed my utter disgust, because she laughed a little, before walking towards me.

-Don't worry ferret, I don't think it suits you enough. I think I'll work on something better.

-You scare me sometimes.

-Good to know it still works.

I looked into her eyes for a moment, and my hands where just almost reaching her, but she was faster. Her arms came to my shoulders, and I grabbed her waist as lightly as I could, before tightening my hold.

Her face was on my right shoulder, and I could feel her strands grazing my cheek. She was warm, and small and smelled just like always. That unrecognized scent of sweets and flowers that I still can't put a name on- it's just Hermione. But that time it was better, stronger, and I used the rest of my willpower not to bury my face on her neck.

-Try not to enjoy being a jerk again too much.

I smiled and loosened my grip, her smell was numbing my senses.

-Can't promise anything.

-Yeah, I know you're a git, but I had to try.

We were so close that I could see that special tint of amber in her eyes, and the lines on her forehead that showed when she frowned, and I spotted a little line of ink just under her left eye. I got an inch closer and started to rub the place with my thumb.

-You really have to stop using that old quill, the ink gets everywhere.

She didn't say anything, and when I got rid of the spot, and glanced back at her, our noses almost touched. _Too close Draco, that's not good_. Actually it was pretty good, and she was just looking back at me, and when she gave _that_ smile I couldn't help it.

-GET OFF YOU BLASTED BEAST!

We jumped apart at the same time, and I saw she blush for a second, before I heard something cracking inside my old room.

-I think the orange monster disapproves of the new guest.

-GRANGER TAKE IT OFF!

She took a moment to reply, and it made me glance at her face again. She was looking at me like I was something new, with the same face you do when people give you an unexpected gift. It puzzled me, but before I could have said anything she smirked and started to my room.

-I think he's not over you yet. If you miss him just tell me and I will get a way to drop him by.

-I'm sure Blaise would appreciate it, but I think they need to bond.

She laughed and I got a funny feeling in my gut. _Well now you're starting to lose it Draco_. She's an incredible girl, really she is. And I feel like a bloody jerk for not realizing it sooner. The Weasel don't deserve her, maybe Potter does, but Ginger has he all tamed.

-Blaise can you stop moving?! Crookshanks come here…..NO!

-GRANGER HE BITED ME!

I started laughing uncontrollably and decided do get out before something happened to me. That monstrosity isn't something you can trust. He has more mood swings than Hermione when we have tests. And that's saying something.

The hallways were empty, and I realized that I was out past curfew and I wasn't Head Boy anymore. And it was just my luck that Mrs. Norris, that blasted cat, found me when I was almost at the dungeons.

-What do we have here Mrs. Norris? A student out of bed. I wonder if I can persuade McGonagall to punish this one myself.

-I don't think so Filch, I'm Head Boy and it's my patrolling tonight.

It's not like McGonagall had already told anybody about the change. And I hat until tomorrow morning at breakfast, when I think she will announce it. He looked disappointed and I saw his jaw clench, before he turned and walked away shooting swore words of all kind.

The humidity and darkness of the Slytherin Common Room were some of the things that I didn't miss at all. I didn't even stop a moment to look at it, and headed directly to my room.

It was just as I had left it. My trunk was at the base of my bed, and I dropped my books on it before throwing myself on the green blankets.

-Can you be a little quieter for Merlin's sake? I'm trying to sleep here Malfoy.

I sat upright so fast that my back cracked.

-What the-….What are you doing here Nott?

-Trying to sleep.

He came out of his canopy wearing the most displeased frown that I had seen that whole year.

-You weren't here at the beginning of the term.

-Yeah, sorry that I'm not Blaise, but you'll have to cope with me.

He got something from his trunk that I couldn't see because of the lack of light and walked back to his bed.

-And why the change?

-Blaise had a room just for him, and I was sharing it with three more blokes. It was a simple choice. And it's not like you can demand anything anyway. Got bored of Granger? I must say I thought you were going until the end. Think about all the gossip that we will have tomorrow….I'm looking up to it.

I still don't feel comfortable around this guy. I don't know what it is, but Nott have a way to make you think he is observing everything you do. Or it could be just me being mental. After the war everyone seems to be keeping an eye on me.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thanks for accompanying my story all this time. I just want to wish a Happy New Year for all of you.

 **Chapter XIX**

Nott was unfortunately right.The following week was replete with stories about why I moved out. And people have really crazy minds. So we have from me cheating with a Hufflepuff sixth year, to Weasel making Potter talk to McGonagall about how I'm using Hermione to try and keep on the Dark Lords ideals and take his vacant place.

Apart from this imaginative tell tales, the only different thing that happened with me was an owl that Potter sent yesterday. My father decided that it would be better to keep quiet for now, or it seems like that. No more muggle murders or anything new in the wizardry community.

And that's not what makes me suspicious. According to Potter no one tried to go to the Manor all this time. I don't understand this. Even if my relationship with father was strained at the end of the war, he still cared for my mother deeply.

If he could see her again, even if it was a quick visit, he would go. That's what makes me more aware of the situation. Sure he can have changed, after all even if Azkaban didn't have Dementors anymore, the place is still creepy. It just doesn't make sense for me.

-Mr. Malfoy can you please pay attention on your work.

Flitwick was at his desk, looking as small as ever and just a little more old. In truth the final battler seemed to get a part of everyone's lives as an exchange for escaping from Death.

-Sorry professor.

When I was just begging the charm, Ginger appeared on the doorframe and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Harry Potter's girlfriend. Really it's like the bloke attracts attention even for the things related to him, like they are some kind of preciousness.

-Sorry professor Flitwick, but the headmistress wants to speak with Malfoy.

-If that's it, you may go Mr. Malfoy.

It's pointless to say that every pair of eyes was directed at me, just my luck. And why in the name of Merlin they have to call me in the middle of the class? She could have waited a little, it's not like it would take more than twenty minutes.

Ginger was smirking at me when we got out, probably because she knew I utterly disliked the timing. And Hermione says I'm the git here. The hallways were deserted, and it was awkward to be walking alone with her.

-What is it this time?

-I don't really know, but it could possibly be something about your father. Harry told me they're having some trouble trying to track him.

I snorted at that and smirked when she looked back with a frown.

-That's not unpredictable. He doesn't have Hermione's brain this time, and the Weasel isn't any help.

-Like you're doing anything yourself.

-As far as I'm concerned I am. And it's something dear Potter suggested. If you search that little brain of yours you may find it there.

She looked scornfully at me and began to walk faster, I presume to be as far from me as she could. We walked in silence for some time, and I was just starting to think of reasons for McGonagall to want to talk with me so much, when I realized that she stopped. I was just at her side when she shook her head and began to speak.

-Have you talked with Hermione lately?

That took me by surprise. Her voice was almost a whisper, and she looked concerned.

-I saw her three days ago. That was the first time since I moved from the Heads common room. She looked fine, a little paler but I suppose it's because the N.E.W.T.s are so close. I'm sure she's not sleeping properly by now. Something happened?

She glanced at me, and as much as she was trying to look calm, she keep biting her lower lip in a nervous way and it just made me more worried.

-Ginny, what happened?

For a moment her eyes were wide, but then she sighed and started to rub her forehead like she was having some kind of headache.

-We were at the library yesterday, and yes she was paler. But that's not what's worrying me. She wasn't focusing, and we're talking about Hermione here, and the N.E.W.T.s are close, so I asked what was wrong. She said she hasn't slept much, and that she was a little nauseated. She told me it was probably from something she ate at breakfast, but I almost didn't see her eating anything besides drinking some pumpkin juice. So I got suspicious.

I was puzzled after she said the last part.

-Suspicious about what?

-I asked if she could possibly be pregnant.

At that moment I started to feel a lot of things. First of all it was like something heavy dropped on my stomach, and I couldn't breathe properly. After that came the rage and an incredibly strong need to make Weasley suffer as painfully as I could. And at last the fear.

-Malfoy, you're all right? You are a little pale, or paler than you normally are.

-What did she say?

-Who?

-Hermione!

She looked at me suspiciously, with one eyebrow raised and a frown.

-She told me it wasn't possible, and that she was probably just sick from the food.

I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped. That bloody scared me!

-You look a lot more relieved than is fashionably acceptable from a friend.

Her eyebrow was still raised and this time she actually looked angry.

-What do you mean?

-You know exactly what.

It took me a moment to realize the implications of what she was talking about.

-I can't believe you could think that Hermione would do something like that to your brother.

It was my turn to be angry. Hermione is the most loyal person I know, and to think that she could cheat in that way, and shamelessly in the face of Weasly….Not her. Sure we flirted a little, but she never moved farther than what was acceptable. And that time in the common room, well I was the one trying to kiss her.

-I know Hermione, but you're the one that is unknown. And let's face it, your background don't help either.

-We're friends Weasley. She helped me a lot, and I own her a great deal. And I think that she would be deeply wounded if she knew you were thinking of something like this about her.

My voice was more stiff than I expected, but she touched a nerve. After a terrible uncomfortable moment, her shoulders relaxed and she stopped glaring at me.

-Yeah, I know. Sorry.

After a few minutes, that seemed more awkward than all the time we talked from all the years in Hogwarts, she spoke again. The concern returned to her voice.

-She fainted one hour later.

-What?!

-We were just finishing an essay, she was helping me with potions and I saw her face lose all the color it still had, and she fell to the side of the chair. I was startled; she was cold and wouldn't wake up. I asked Luna to call someone to help. We managed to get her to the Hospital Wing, but Madam Pomfrey couldn't find anything wrong with her.

That puzzled me more.

-But there must be an explanation. People don't go fainting out of nowhere like that.

-That's what I thought.

-You think it had something to do with my father?

-I don't know, possibly. But I can't think of a way he could get in the castle and disappear without anyone noticing. Even Sirius couldn't.

She's right about that, and my father wasn't an Animagus. That would make things even more difficult.

-You told Potter about it?

-Hermione asked not to tell anyone, she still thinks it's not worth getting all of you worked up. That's why you didn't know. But it may be something important, so I mentioned it to Harry. Ron still doesn't know, and after the last Hogsmead visit Hermione's anger didn't subside yet. You would think that after all this time they would manage to be together longer without getting all riled up about something so petty.

-Wait, you said manage to be together?

She raised an eyebrow at me again, and stopped just outside the gargoyles that led to the headmistress officer. I didn't even realize when we began to walk again.

-They're not talking with each other. Ron is obviously jealous, and I think he's right this time.

-Hm?

That wasn't the cleverest answer of my life, but I wasn't expecting something like that. Before I could formulate something better to say, she smirked and turned to head back to the classrooms.

-The password's Snape. Don't think you can fool me Malfoy.

I blinked a few times after she disappeared and decided that it would be better to talk with McGonagall. That's when I remembered that Dumbledore and Snape's portraits were there too. As if it's not bad enough that I have to talk with the headmistress alone, I still get to see the faces of these two.

The place hadn't changed at all since the last time I was there. McGonagall was sat at her desk, with Dumbledore's portrait just behind her chair. He smiled at me, and the casual manner of the look made that guilty feeling arise, and I just wished it wasn't a long talk.

-Draco, how are you today?

-I'm fine, sir.

I glanced briefly at Snape, and realized that he was silently watching me, and his face wasn't good. That made me more nervous. McGonagall finished writing something on an old book, before motioning for me to sit.

-Hello Mr. Malfoy.

I only managed to nod at her. She was more intimidating with Dumbledore just hanging there looking at me.

-I presume you know about Miss Granger?

-Just heard actually.

She narrowed her eyes for a second, but I managed to glimpse it. And I didn't get a good feeling about that.

-Tell me Mr. Malfoy, did you manage to contact your father in some way?

-Not yet.

-I see.

Oh, wait a second, I know that look! I can't believe they're suspecting me of all people. That explains why she was so eager to talk with me. I looked up at Dumbledore, and he was still smiling. That knowing look in his eyes all the more visible and I had to remember myself to stay calm.

-I can assure that I didn't try to do any harm on Hermione. Weasley just told me what happened, and it's been three days since the last time I saw Granger.

-We're not saying that it was you Draco.

Snape's voice startled me so much that I almost slipped on my chair. My head jerked to the place where he was, and his face was stern, but not reproachful.

-Professor Snape is right, Mr. Malfoy. I wanted to talk with you about another subject. Mr. Zabini was here a while ago, but he didn't know anything about it. But he mentioned it would be better to talk with you. So tell me Mr. Malfoy, have you ever found any suspicious muggle possession of Miss Granger?

-No, not at all. I mean, sure she have some thing's her parents gave her on Christmas. They're strange, but I think all muggle things are sort of like this for me.

-Her parents weren't under a Memory Charm?

-Yes, but Hermione managed to get their memories back. It took her some time, and their relationship's a bit different. She told me they're more aware of magic, and it seems like they are more reserved with her, but I don't think they would sent something dangerous. Hermione told me her parents talk less with her, and she was shaken by that some time ago, but I think it's just shock from realizing that all they thought was real isn't.

The look on her face was almost impressed, and it annoyed me more than the other one. She shifted on her chair, and touched her spectacles.

-Very well, thank you Mr. Malfoy. You can return to your classes now, but if you remember something please tell me immediately.

-Right.

I got up from the chair, and turned to the door. But before opening it I remembered something, and turned to the headmistress again. She didn't seem the least surprised.

-Sorry to ask headmistress, but Hermione's still at the Hospital Wing?

I could swear that her lips moved upwards just for a moment.

-No, she's already in the Heads common room. Poppy said she could go, but demanded that she took the morning off.

-I don't think Hermione took that too well.

-Not at all.

I nodded and opened the door, but this time I didn't get further out because of her.

-Mr. Malfoy, the password is Unity.

She glanced at me for a second before getting back to her book. Dumbledore's smile widened and he inclined his head as if wondering if I would say something. Snape just shook his, and the black hair obscured his face before he looked at McGonagall disapprovingly.


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ **Sorry for the late update. Please review if you have something to say, it will help me while I write the story. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter XX**

After finishing all my classes that day, I walked to the Heads common room. Everything seemed normal, like all the times I headed back there after a full day of classes and essays, and library night excursions. The Heads got the seventh floor, and every time I had to get there, I walked by the place and I could see Barnabas the Barmy, that crazy bloke that tried to teach ballet to trolls.

The memories came back like fire – fast and consuming. All the time with the Vanishing Cabinet, the place full of books, brooms and forbidden objects from students desperate for somewhere to hide their secretes. I remember the Death Eaters coming that night, Bellatrix and her crazy wild eyes, the ones that were so much more frightening that day.

And I remember with almost vivid feeling the unbearable heat when Crabbe conjured _Fiendfyre_. I seriously didn't expect him to be capable of something like that. Well he and Goyle actually enjoyed the Carrows lessons way too much. In the end he proved to still be as idiotic as ever, and conjured something he didn't even know how to stop. And we almost burned to death that time, what makes me remember that Potter saved my life.

Getting a little earlier that year, when he actually almost managed to kill me, I think we could say that I don't own him anything. Almost anything to be fair with the bloke. What a year with a Griffindor doesn't do with you? I'm actually trying to be reasonable.

-Draco! Oh dear, what a delightful surprise!

-Good evening Bertha.

-How are you boy?

-Fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. How're things with Blaise?

-Oh, he is a sweet boy.

That is something I would never expect to hear about Zabini. I think the old woman is more foolish than I thought.

-I think you're too good on him. Now I need to see Hermione, if you don't mind.

-Not at all dear.

-Thank you. The password is Unity.

Everything was the same as ever. My armchair, the couch, Hermione's books on the ground and the orange ball she calls a cat. It was lazily lying on the couch, and the moment I came through the portrait hole it lifted its head. For a second his eyes were fixed on me, and I started to feel aware of the fact that he could attack at any moment. The last time I had scars for a month, and it's not something I particularly want to remember again, ever.

It seemed to remember me, because he hopped off the couch and walked to me slowly, before starting nuzzling his head on my ankles. A sigh of relief escaped me, and I went down to pick it up. He was oddly content with it.

-You're too much affectionate for my taste. What happened here, Blaise shut you out at night?

He ignored me and purred when I petted his head.

-Yeah, you're definitely not right.

I headed to my door and opened it. Blaise was sitting in bed reading a book and writing on a parchment. But when he turned and saw me he got so startled that his ink pot shed all over his essay.

-What in the name of Merlin are you doing here Draco?! Bloody hell, you made me ruin all my work. And don't even think of getting anywhere in my room with that beast.

Well that explains why the cat is so emotional.

-What, Crookshanks? But he's so cozy right now.

-I'm serious Draco, get him out.

I slowly walked to the armchair next to the small desk, near his bed. Blaise frowned deeply, but didn't object much aside for some swear in undertone.

-What are you doing here?

-Came to see how you're coping.

-Bloody not. She's taking a bath, it takes forever. If the smell wasn't so good, I'd've already made a time limit.

I smirked at him, that's something I can relate.

-How they managed to get her here all afternoon?

He grinned when some ink got at his sleeve, before vanishing all the mess. Then Blaise turned to me and got off his bed. I could hear a hiss from my lap. Don't think he managed to get on the good side of the monster.

-She tried to go, but the professors didn't let her in. So after some time she came back here, and when I got back she was on the floor with all the books. I heard her complaining for half an hour before I locked myself here. She's the only person I know sufficiently crazy to complain about an afternoon off.

-We're talking about Granger here, what did you expect?

He smirked maliciously and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another voice.

-Choose your words wisely Zabini, remember I can call the Chosen One whenever I want. Not that I would need him, but it's always good to have my back covered.

Blaise almost jumped this time, and I couldn't help the smile that came to me after seeing her there, healthy and bossing on people's business as ever. Although after a moment I realized that yes, she looked fine, but her cheeks didn't had that familiar rose color.

-For Salazar's sake, what is the problem with the both of you? Ever hear of knocking? You know, the big piece of wood hanging there isn't a useless decorative device.

She smiled and shook her head while walking to the place I was sitting. It's been just a week since the last time I saw her, and the feeling of actually hearing her voice was so warm that it couldn't be right. She was using one of the short dresses muggles wear to sleep, or I presume they do. This time it was a deep red, and as much as this pains me to admit, looked perfectly fine with her. And with the still wet hair it got even better, I had to refrain from liking my lips.

-I didn't know you were going to come here Draco. And how did you get the password?

-Well, it seems that McGonagall likes me more than I thought.

We exchanged looks for a moment too long, and I unexpectedly heard Ginny's voice in my head _. Really Draco, you're getting way too far there_. The ginger ball jumped from my lap, and I glimpsed from the corner of my eye Blaise's hilarious face of fear. It made me chuckle a little, and the next time I glanced back at Hermione, she had that smile. And as it always do, I got that annoying feeling in my stomach.

-It's good to see you anyway. Something happened, about your father I mean?

-Not at all. He didn't contact me yet, nor did he go to the Manor. The latter worries me more.

-Why?

-His father cared for Mrs. Malfoy, I would even say that he loved her. If Lucius managed to get out of Azkaban, by this time he would have tried to talk with her.

I looked at Blaise, and it was good to know that someone knows about me so much. I should feel exposed and uncomfortable, but by the look on Zabini's face it seemed unnecessary to think about that. I saw understanding, and that was more than I deserved after all we got together.

-Precisely what I thought Blaise.

-I know you mate.

-Not as much as you claim to do.

Hermione moved and walked until she got at the right side of the armchair I was sitting, and then she sat on its arm and looked down at me with a concerned frown.

-Harry thinks he's not alone. There's still some Death Eaters that they are searching, and your father could have managed to gather them. Blaise's mother saw him using Polyjuice potion, the others could be under its effect too.

-It's probable Draco.

-Yeah, I know.

But something still didn't seem right.

-You should write to him. Tell him something important about us, say you can help to get the three of us. After the N.E.W.T.s we're all going to Mrs. Weasley's house, she's doing a feast to celebrate. We can trick him, say it will be the perfect time. No one's going to expect it, and our guard will be let down.

-We have to plan it well. If you think my father managed to get a bunch of Death Eaters, we can't expect something clean. Do you think there's a way that Potter could talk with all of us together?

-Floo network. I can tell him the time, and you can come here.

-Good, do that.

The three of us became silent for a few minutes. Blaise looked stern at first, but his features softened after, then he started glancing at me, raising his eyebrow and inclining his face at Hermione's direction. I tried to ignore him, but it was starting to become infuriating.

-Draco, it's almost curfew. Shouldn't you be heading to the dungeons by now?

I almost forgot that I had to get back to the Slyterin common room. That place really relaxed me, and it was as if we were always there. And speaking of the dungeons, that made me remember something.

-Yeah, just one more thing. Blaise, when I moved there I received a really unpleasant surprise.

-What are you talking about?

I stared at him with the most displeased face I could muster at that time, didn't take too much to get my point done. He signed and started to walk in the room, it seemed like he was searching for something.

-Don't be an ass Malfoy, I did you a favor.

-A favor?

Hermione was looking back and forth at us with an amused expression.

-Yes, pretty much. When you're alone for too much time it gets on you, and we can almost see a black curtain hanging there. Besides the fact that you became unbearable; silent and moody all the time.

-Like you're any better.

-I can assure you I am. But seriously Draco, what's the problem with Theo? I thought it would be better to put someone that you already knew, and he asked me.

-I prefer to be alone. You're a pain that I have to cope trough the day , but I thought that the room would be all mine.

Hermione snorted at this, and we looked back at her. She stood and started to walk out off the room.

-As expected of the rich spoiled prat. You can't have a room all to yourself Malfoy. I don't even know why I try.

After she was out I looked at Zabini, puzzled.

-What's her problem?

He shrugged and grabbed a book from his trunk, before walking back to the bed and sitting.

-Dunno, but something tells me there's a Weasel finger on it. She complains a lot about him.

-You may be right. Ginger told me they had a row the last time we met in Hogsmeade.

His smirk wasn't even as infuriating as the way he wiggled his eyebrows.

-Don't say anything Zabini.

Miraculously he stopped, and then began to frown at me.

-I'm starting to get worried Drake. We all know you fancy her, I think even she knows but don't admit because she likes you too and is feeling bad because of the Weasel. You're not the kind of bloke that would wait to make a move. So what's wrong?

I glanced at him and thought. If the situation was as easy as Blaise thought, my life would be a little better. How do you explain it to someone? No, I'm not waiting because of the Weasel, I don't care for him sufficiently for this. The problem is Hermione. Well, not the problem at all.

All my life when I wanted something, my parents promptly gave it to me. It was simple and easy. But the moment I got it, the interest disappeared. So I would move to another thing, and they would give me it again. I bragged about the things to make it better, to try and get that feeling I had before getting it.

I never did. The first time I had trouble getting what I wanted was last year, with the Vanishing Cabinet. But after managing to fix it, what I felt was relief not excitement. I knew He wouldn't kill me because of that. I was an idiot.

With Hermione is different. She's something good, way too much for me. She's witty, and the most brilliant person I know, and infuriating but in a way that makes you want to piss her more and more, because it's fun. She's easy to talk, kind and trust peoples too much sometimes for her own good.

She became something too good. And I realized that I'm worried that if something happens, this feeling will be gone, like all the other times. If I want her? Yes, too much for my sanity sometimes. But I like this wild feeling, the excitement, uneasy and what she does the times she gives me that smile.

-Have you ever liked a feeling so much, that the fear of losing it became as strong as your need for it Blaise?

He didn't move at first, but I saw him smiling. It annoyed me, as if he was thinking I had gone mad, but his face wasn't snarky. It struck me when I realized it was understanding.

-Just recently mate.


	22. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**_ **I'm so sorry, really I am. I wanted to update sooner, but didn't have time for it. My classes started, and I don't have time do think of something good enough. Sorry again. Hope you like this one! Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Chapter XXI**

Today is the day. The hallways were full of people, parents and students, talking and remembering. Some were laughing, others were crying or smiling, but you could see, could feel that even though it was the last good bye, and a good part of their lives was finished forever, they were happy. I know every year must be the same, with all the farewells and good luck wishes, but that time there was something special. We were the ones that fought the war that saw the castle became ruins, that witnessed Voldemort's death.

It was special. The Great Hall was decorated with all our colors, and McGonagall spoke of brilliance, and loyalty and friendship. And if my eyes didn't betray me, I can say that one single tear fought its way out. Everyone was silent, and even after all the professors have spoken, no one could say anything. The students just looked at each face in the Hall, and the seventh and eighth years tried to remember all the times they crossed ways.

I have never felt so lonely. They were leaving that place to seek their future, their dreams and all that life could bring. For me it was like leaving home, or to say it better, it was like being forced to leave home. At the beginning of the year I wanted to get back because Malfoy Manor was too much for me to handle, but today it broke me, more than I could possibly have thought, to say good bye.

After the feast everyone was hugging and talking at the entrance of the castle. I was walking in the hallways. Trying to memorize every one of them; the paints and their craziness, the moving stairs and were the missing steps where, the armors, the secret passageways, all of them. When I arrived at the seventh floor a rush of memories came to me. All the nights alone, the cabinet, Bellatrix, books, brooms, mother, the fire, my father's face, Potter, Voldemort, they were all there, locked in that room, like I was.

-Mr. Malfoy, your mother just arrived, you should go see her.

McGonagall's voice was so calm and at easy that I thought it was a fragment of my memories. But when I turned there she was. And the look on her face gave me such helplessness that my eyes became blurry. I didn't know if it was the union of all my memories and the solemn atmosphere, but seeing her there, looking at me like she cared, after all I had done, it made me even more lost.

-But perhaps we should stop in one more place before you go.

She started walking and my legs followed before I could even think of what she could possibly want. But it didn't take me long to understand. We were at her officer before I could think of an excuse, and when the gargoyle opened she just smiled and inclined her face in a way of saying for me to go on. If I was confused before, now I was a little scared. It was the first time I saw McGonagall smile in all the years I spent in Hogwarts.

When I reached the door my mind was full of things to say to them. Apologies and promises and regret, they all came. I sighed and pushed the handle open. As crazy as it may look, the only paintings in the place were of Dumbledore and Snape. After a moment I thought that the others could be all around the castle, seeing the students for the last time.

-Hello Draco, it's being a long time.

It took me some time to get my voice back. I was almost sure something was suffocating me.

-I had some things to do, sir.

-Yes, I suppose so.

I glanced at Snape for a second, and my eyes must have reached the size of a tea cup, because I was sure the right side of his mouth was slightly lifted. First McGonagall then Snape, what is going to happen next? Filch giving off hugs?

-Say Draco, how are you?

-Fine, sir.

-That's the first time I believe in that.

And then I finally realized it. His eyes were twinkling almost the same way it usually did when he was alive, and he smiled at me knowingly. I almost laughed.

-It was your idea, wasn't it?

-I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, my boy.

It was my turn to smile.

-The dorm.

His half moon spectacles lowered slightly, and he winked at me. I could see from the corner of my eyes, that Snape rolled his eyes.

-A long time ago I met a Slytherin that changed with a Gryffindor heart, even if in the end it wasn't his.

Snape looked murderously at Dumbledore, but just shook his head contemptuously. And as unexpectedly as it could be, a warm feeling started to overcome me. It was almost as if Dumbledore had given me a nice gift, a meaningful one.

-Thank you professor.

-I believe I'm not the person you should be thanking right now.

-No. You're not the only one.

I glanced one last time at the two of them, before heading to the door. But at the same time I grabbed the handle, Snape called me. He looked like he was questioning himself about what to say.

-Don't be a coward Draco. Happiness isn't something you achieve without feeling pain before. Don't let fear overcome you it's the most painful way to live.

Well for that I wasn't expecting. He nodded and I walked out of the officer. McGonagall wasn't there, not that I thought she would. I walked all the way down to the entrance playing Snape's words on my mind. When I arrived the first person I saw was Potter. He was trying to get out of the mass, and found a corner where it seemed that no one could see him, well almost no one.

-Hiding Potter?

He was so startled that his head turned way too fast and bumped on the wall. He cursed and grabbed my robes, pushing me next to him.

-Malfoy you git, don't talk too loud.

-So you're really hiding. Not that I care, but why are you doing it? And I don't think Ginger would like to know that you're dragging me into corners of the castle, image the scandal!

He looked half amused for a moment, before his face became serious and he straightened up.

-Ginny wanted to say good bye, and I really don't like how people still look at me after the war.

-Like you're a bunch of gold? Oh poor little Potter, he doesn't like attention.

-Shut up, Malfoy. So everything ready for tonight?

I almost forgot about my father. A week ago I send him a letter, talking about the Golden Trio, and two days later I was surprised when the owl poster arrived, and his reply came. I wrote more for him, giving details and information about the three of them. And surprisingly enough he agreed about the attack. Almost too soon if I can say so. It was too easy, and I warned Potter about that. He assured me that the Weasleys were all prepared.

-Yes. He didn't say anything the last three days, but it was already settled. And the rest, are they already there?

-Bill just arrived, Charlie is gonna be there in two hours, Percy and George will be there before us and Molly and Arthur are ready. Do you need to go home before getting there, or we can go straight to the Burrow?

-I have to talk to my mother first, don't know what I can possible say that will excuse my night off at the Weasley's, but I'll think about something.

-Good.

We looked at each other for a moment, and I think Potter was asking himself how he managed to have a civil conversation with me, and I was starting to wonder if I wasn't under the _Imperius._

-I think you should grab Ginger and tell her to go on. I'll talk to my mother and meet you all at the carriages.

-Right.

After getting out he looked back at me with a puzzled face.

-Weren't you supposed to see your mother?

I smirked and looked directly at him.

-In a moment Potter. Can't let people see us walking out of a corner together, I have a reputation.

He looked angry for a second, but then he smirked and walked away. Potter isn't too bad after all, I can even say he is tolerable to talk. If all I had to worry was him, it wouldn't be such a headache. But the thought of going to a house full of Weasleys really is too much for me.

After waiting five minutes I decided it was sufficient and got out. The place was full of families, and it was even more crowded this time because there were two years of students to go. I couldn't find my mother, and I noticed that a lot of people were staring and whispering at me. I just really wanted to get out of there.

-Draco, where were you? Your mother is looking for you.

That was one of the times I was grateful to have Blaise as a friend. He was standing in the middle of the place, with Lovegood and Nott.

-Afraid to see people, Malfoy?

-Not at all, Nott.

-Where did you see her Blaise? This bloody place is so full I can't even walk properly.

-She's talking with professor Slughorn next to the doors; she didn't seem like she was enjoying it tough.

I was surprised that Lovegood would actually speak about my mother. After all she was one of the prisoners in the dungeons at the Manor. But she seemed indifferent about my mother being there.

-Now she is even speaking for you Zabini? You must be seriously smitten, who would've thought?

-I must agree with Nott. You're a lost cause Blaise, just don't ask me to be the best men.

Zabini just dropped an arm on Lovegood's shoulders and smirked. Nott looked almost outraged.

-Well mate, I'm sorry but you will have to cope with it.

-You two sicken me. A Ravenclaw and a bloody Gryffindor, Salazar must me turning in his grave.

Blaise started to say something, but I managed to get out of there before they started discussing. And my mother was exactly where Lovegood said she would be, but I think she managed to get rid of Slughorn fine on her on.

-Draco dear, I was looking for you. I just saw Blaise and he didn't know where you were.

-Hello mother, I didn't know you were coming.

She looked at the people around us, and noticed that we were the main theme of their conversations. I saw her eyes trembling a little, and her hand rested on my arm as if she needed something to keep her standing.

-It's your farewell, the last day at Hogwarts. I thought that I had to be here for you.

-Thank you mother.

-But as much as I wanted to be here, I don't think I can stand it anymore. Can we go home now?

That's the moment. Well Malfoy, what can you say to her? Mother I'm friends with the Weasleys and they invited me for dinner? The savior of the wizard world, the boy-who-lived, needs my help at the Weasley's? Nothing is convincing enough, and Potter must be cursing me by now.

-Well mother, you see...I'm not going home today.

Way to go Draco, really perfect. Sometimes I want to curse myself.

-What do you mean? Where are you going Draco?

-Well...I'm...hum...actually I was invited to...it wasn't something planned, and I-

-Draco! Here you are, I was looking for you everywhere.

Thank Merlin for Hermione! I really wanted to kiss her that moment. My mother was looking at me as if I were insulting her, and saying that I would abandon her. But when Hermione arrived her expression changed. First she looked surprised, and then she glanced back at me like she was pondering something, and in the end she just galnced at Hermione and nodded.

-Congratulations Ms. Granger.

Hermione came to a halt at my side, and looked at my mother like she had just turned into a Hippogriff. I nudged her with my elbow, and it shook her out of her trance.

-Hum...thank you Mrs. Malfoy.

-I assume Draco will be with you tonight?

-Yeah, I mean, yes.

Mother looked back at me and grinned. Then she turned to the carriage next to her and extended her hand for me.

-Help me up Draco.

-Yes mother.

She climbed, kissed me on the cheek and stroked my other one.

-Where are you going?

-To the Weasley's.

Her eyes actually became wide, and she looked utterly perplexed. I saw she glance at Hermione, and back to me, still surprised. And in a second she was smirking and patting my face.

-You're very audacious to be going there, of all places, with her. I can just picture their faces when you arrive. Tell me everything when you get back... well almost everything. There are some things a mother doesn't have to know.

And the carriage started to move. I was quite stunned, and haven't moved from the place she left me. Hermione came closer looking puzzled.

-What did she meant by that?

I started laughing hard, which only made her more confused.

-Hermione, love. My mother thinks we're shagging!

-Oh God.

She paled and I laughed even more.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII**

Well I don't suppose there's a way I could have prepared for this. The Weasley's were a little unease and quiet, but I can't really blame them. Mrs. Weasley seemed a bit down, I remembered her like a loud person, full of happiness. Then it occurred to me that she lost a son last year. Fred Weasley was actually fun, he and his brother managed to do some pretty good stuff.

They got me a room, that Hermione told was from the bloke that married that French girl that was a Champion on the Triwizard Tournament, I think her name was Fleur. She wasn't there, Ginger said she recently had a baby. Must be exciting, having someone that's yours, something you've created and love so much.

Potter and Weasley were down in the kitchen, talking with the rest of the red heads. The house is much like them, too much stuff. I was actually wondering how they managed to get the thing to stand at all, I admit it was a little impressive. And I heard that the Death Eaters burned it last year, they were really proud of that. That is, until the Dark Lord was informed that Potter had managed to escape.

And here we are again, but this time we want them to come. I sincerely hope that Potter's plan work. The sooner we get them the better. I was feeling awfully depressed there. They were poor, yes you can't deny it, but they were happy. You could see it, even if it was awkward because of me. The place had an atmosphere of family, nothing fancy, but because it was so simple it was so much homey.

-Why the face?

I finely managed to get a grip on Hermione's suddenly appearances. Took me some time, but now I almost don't get surprised at all.

-I don't know, must be something between meeting my supposed-to-be-dead father again and all the Weasleys on this place.

She smiled a little and walked to my bed. The concerned look on her face made all my insides warm. We really shouldn't be alone like this; I don't think I can get a grip on myself when she's so close.

-Don't be like that. We're all here nothing is going to happen to you.

It actually made me laugh, not a happy one, but the irony of it was pretty stupid. She thinks I'm concerned about me… well it's not like I'm not scared, but it could turn out worse than that.

-Now you think it's funny, really Draco, sometimes I don't get you at all.

She sat by my side, with her back to the wall, and glanced out at the window on the other side of the room.

-When I think I finely got it, you do something new and unexpected and I really don't know what to do. Sometimes I still can see that little prat, calling me Mudblood and talking about your father like he was a god. But most of the time you're this new person that changed so much, and there are times that I just…

She sighed and I looked at her. Her face was contorted on a frown, much like it does when she can't solve a question in Arithmancy. She sighed again and turned her head to look at me, and I couldn't help the smile.

-I know it must be hard to you. But I can't help it, I'm too handsome, and witty, and you like my body too much and it's not really your fault. You lived all this time around Gryffindors, it must be really sickening.

She slapped me on the shoulder, but grinned in the end.

-You're unbelievable.

-I know, I'm too good to be real.

-Yeah right, and so much humble.

-Well, that's not really for me. I don't need to lie and say things I don't believe just so people will like me.

-Humility is not an act Draco.

-Most of the time it is. And the times it's not, that's because the bloke likes the attention.

She looked at me again, and raised an eyebrow before giving me _that_ smile. And it made me think that I finely managed to understand why just married people are so sickening sweet. All the times, in the past when I was younger, when mother blushed if father really laughed. It's stupid how one can be so happy with so little.

But looking at Hermione, so close and so at easy, and smiling like that, like she was really happy to just talk with me…well I really couldn't help it. She didn't move when I got closer, just kept looking at me. When my nose touched hers she closed her eyes. Never in my life I felt so much so fast.

It was exciting, and I was nervous and a little scared that she would just stand and leave me. But it felt good, really incredibly good. I turned a little to face her properly and she surprised me when her hand was raised and she stroked my cheek. It's ridiculous to even think that something so simple could feel so good, but it did and I almost moaned.

-That's what I was talking about.

She said just before kissing me. And Salazar helps me! That girl will be the death of me. It began slow and simple, she came closer and her hands intertwined with my hair in a way that made me moan. I grabbed her waist and pulled her on my lap, she was just too good. My hands started to roam everywhere, and the more I touched the more I wanted her. I don't even remember who did it, but we ended lying on the bed. Not that I was complaining, far from it.

She stopped kissing my mouth, and began to trace a path of open mouth kisses down my neck. It made me feel light headed, and I almost didn't manage to contain myself from ripping off all her clothes. But reality came to me just as she returned to kissing my mouth.

-Hermione.

But damn her and that lips! I was really trying to sober up, but she wasn't making things easy for me. I stopped kissing her, and just when she was reaching back I put a hand on her cheek to stop it.

-Hermione, please. As much as I hate to say this, and I'm cursing myself for it, believe me, we need to stop.

She looked a little puzzled for a moment, before her eyes widened and she backed off so fast she fell on the floor. Her cheeks were as red as ever, and her lips so sullen that it made me feel proud. She was a mess, but a bloody delicious one.

-Oh Draco, I'm so sorry.

That confused me. What was she apologizing for? I should be the one saying sorry, because I was. Not for kissing her back, that was bloody good, but for stopping it.

-What for?

-I shouldn't have, and here of all places! Really Hemione, what are you doing? Oh Merling, what if someone had come to fetch us?

She got up and starter to pace in the middle of the room. I was a little amused at that. She looked so regretful and sorry, but her state gave it all up.

-Well I'm most certainly not sorry. And I didn't stop because of that, it's just not the time right now. But tomorrow, hopefully, we will get rid of my father and then we can finish this.

-But-but it's not right Draco, I shouldn't- I mean look at us- and Ron! Merlin, we just broke up and now he will be sure that it was because of you! And Harry will take his side, and Ginny suspected it too, and I denied it, and she'll say I lied to her, and they will all get mad at me, and-and

I stood and walked to her. She was shaking and pulling at her hair. I grabbed her shoulders lightly and pulled her to me, she was so scared that her hold on me was almost painful, but I hugged her and stroked her hair to try and make she calm down.

-You two broke up? That's why you were so stressed all week. Well can't really say I'm sorry, actually I'm quite happy. Hermione look at me.

She didn't right away, but I pulled her a little and cupped her cheeks to make she look up.

-You did nothing wrong, if there's someone to blame it would be me. I have been cornering you, and trying things and again, I'm not sorry, but you did nothing wrong. You helped me, and listened to me, and most important of all, you cared. And I'm so grateful for that you can't even imagine. I haven't really thanked you for it, and I really don't know if I can ever make it up to you. But there's something I realized some time ago, and I think it's the right time to say it.

I stroked her cheeks and smiled. Her eyes were red, and her lips were still rose, and it made me want to snog her senseless.

-I like you, too much for my own good, but I do. Merlin, I'm possible even in love with you. I know I'm not the best choice, and you sure deserve better, and I should keep quiet and let you be happy, but I'm too selfish for that. I want you, and I have wanted for a long time, and I would do anything to be good enough for you.

She smiled and it made me so warm and excited I was ashamed of myself.

-I really can't stay mad when you're like this. I've been so confused all this time. First I just wanted to help you, because I knew no one would. And then you changed so much, still the ferret git, but this time without the malice and the prejudice. And I just wanted to give you a chance, to see this other side, the one that wasn't corrupted by all the pureblood craziness. And then I started to feel something new, something I couldn't understand and it made me so scared because I wasn't supposed to feel like that, and Ron…I felt so ashamed of myself.

-There's nothing to be ashamed for. And I was right, like always. You couldn't resist me in the end.

She slapped me on the chest and giggled. I grabbed her on the waist and kissed her lightly; she sighed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

-Mione? Where are you Hermione? We need you here.

She stopped and went rigid. Really why they have to ruin everything?

-Damn Potter, I still don't understand how you're friends with him.

-Don't be a prick. I really should go, they will come here searching for me and it's not gonna be a good thing to see.

-Yeah, go to them. I don't mind at all.

She rolled her eyes and headed to the door.

-Not even a goodbye kiss? Really Granger, you're heartless.

She turned at the doorstep and smirked at me. Need I tell that she was just gorgeous at that moment?

-If you behave yourself we can finish that conversation later.

And she was gone. I was left standing like a retarded idiot in the middle of the room. If I still couldn't feel her skin on me, and her taste on my mouth I would've thought that I was hallucinating. But it really happened, and just under Weasley's nose.

-Mother will love the news.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the misplace with the twins. Yesterday I was really tired and was seeing two stories at the same time, and I misplace the characters, sorry. I tried to edit it today, but I was traveling for eight hours without internet, and had to move for my new place. Really sorry for that one, but this is the correct, I rushed to do it as soon as I finished moving. Please forgive me.**

 **Chapter XXIII**

I stayed at the room for twenty minutes after Hermione had left. Even if we were in such a horrible time, and I could probably end cursed, in the slightest, at the end of the night, I couldn't, for the love of Merlin, shake the warm feeling off of me. And even when I managed to go down to meet everyone, the stupid smile was still pressed on my face.

Weasley looked suspiciously at me, George and Percy were puzzled with the suddenly silence. Potter frowned for a moment, but then struggled and resumed talking about the Death Eaters. Ginger was talking with a tall bloke with a bad scar on his face, that I presumed was Bill, but stopped when the room turned silent the moment I got there.

I glanced at Hermione in the other side of the room, talking with Mrs. Weasley. She looked back at me almost at the same time I put my eyes on her, and to my utterly delight blushed deeply. That made the smile be replaced by a smirk, and I almost winked at her before something couth my attention.

Ginger was glaring at me disbelieving, then she turned to Hermione, and almost immediately the shy smile that appeared on Granger's face vanished. She looked ashamed, I saw her try to speak something at Ginger, but nothing came out of her mouth. I glared back at Gin until she turned again and she could see it. I don't need someone making Hermione feel bad for something she can't be blamed.

-Malfoy? Can you please stop glaring at Ginny and pay attention here? We're trying to make things work.

I looked at Potter and frowned deeply. He just has to be the voice of reason, oh so good saint Potter. I had to bit my tongue before I could manage to say something and infuriate all the red heads there, for talking bad to their golden boy.

-I already know what to do Potter. Now you didn't tell me about my mother. She's safe?

-I put three Aurors to patrol the house all night. She's safe, don't worry.

The place was silent and everyone looked like they were lost in their own thoughts. They had that atmosphere of solemn worry, and for a moment I thought that the room was too little, and I needed air. It was almost as if we were back at the war again. Potter even looked a bit pained to be there, to say and plan all of it. I have to give it to him, the bloke sure takes too much.

-Hermione, can we talk for a moment?

Weasley's voice made my head turn so sharply that I could hear and feel something snapping in my neck. I was just about to say something to him, and get his hopes down, when I felt a hand grab my elbow. Ginger was looking at me so intensely that I couldn't say anything, and when I glanced at the door Hermione's frame was just disappearing into the living room.

-Let them talk they need to sort out some things. And I would like to have a word or two with you.

Her voice was so calm and determined that it gave me shills, the bad type of them.

-Now?

-Yeah.

-Here?

-No. Let's get some fresh air.

The way she say it was more like a demand than a proposal. And I went after her feeling almost like I was guilty for something. Not that I had to prove anything to her, but the way she looked, well it made me remember mother's stern face when I broke the windows of the second floor of the Manor, when I was ten flying on my broom. Nothing good came after that look.

We were walking outside almost blindly. It was dark, and the threes didn't help at all. The house was a good sixty feet away, and I was starting to get worried. We shouldn't be alone here, especially tonight.

-Look Ginger, can we talk another day? I don't think it's the best time for this right now.

Thankfully she stopped. I was just beginning to turn to get back in the house when she spoke.

-What are you doing?

I stopped and looked puzzled back at her. She was still facing the forest.

-Hm trying to get back in the house?

-Don't play dumb with me Malfoy.

-What are you- Oh...

This time she turned, and her face was contorted in a disapproving frown. She crossed her arms on her chest, and the complete darkness behind her made she look even more frightening.

-Yes, oh. Now start talking.

-Well I don't really have to say anything to you.

I could see her eyes almost closing in rage. She dropped her arms and walked the three feet making us apart. She was uncomfortably close, and I had to take a step back. She looked murderously, and I cursed myself in my head for agreeing to go with her.

-I know what you're trying to do here Malfoy, I've been watching you. First I thought you were just trying to infuriate Hermione, and then it was just to get on her good side, so you could get her trust, but now... now I can't make myself think it's purely for fun. All the glances, and smiles, and the caring, and you seem to be with her everywhere, and the way you look at her... that can't be just respect.

-Well, if you have all of that figured out already, what's the problem?

-WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?!

Salazar helps me! The woman has gone crazy! She was almost as red as her hair, and I saw her trying to reach her wand in her left pocket.

-Calm down Ginny, put your hand back. We don't need wands to talk about it.

She took a deep breath, her hand leaving her pocked, and ran her hands through her hair so forcibly that I was almost sure some of it was yanked off.

-You don't get it Draco, I think she really likes you.

-And you're mad at me for that?

-No you stupid fool! I'm not mad at you, not precisely at you, well maybe a little, but you don't get it. The way she talks about you, and the way she smiles at you, for Gryffindor's honor I have never seem she smile like that for anyone. And that's why I'm scared. She may have fallen too deep to take her out without any consequences. I don't want her to get hurt Draco, she doesn't deserve it. She's a wonderful person, and the war took too much of her, I just want her to be happy. And I thought that my brother made her happy, she told me that, that she loved him... and now... now I just think she wants to help you so much, and she's so into changing you that she developed, or she thinks she did, feelings for you.

She sighed again, but this time her shoulders dropped and she hugged herself almost as if that would help her to get a grip on the situation. Her face changed, and she looked so scared, and exhausted, that all the anger I initially felt when she started yelling slowly subsided. We were silent, and something told me she was waiting for a response.

-You love Potter, don't you?

She looked so surprised I almost laughed, and it took me too much will power not to say a snarky comment. But I managed.

-I don't know what it has to do with the conversation, but yes. I love him.

-And I suppose you liked him for some time?

-Well, yes.

-I remember that you dated some blokes in the past. It helped? Because everyone could see that Potter was smitten with Cho Chang.

She didn't say anything, just looked questioningly at me.

-I suppose it didn't. Well what if I say I liked Hermione almost from the beginning?

She snorted and began to shake her head with a disbelieving frown.

-Don't lie to me Malfoy, you don't need to play the innocent boy.

-I'm not trying to excuse my actions, I was a complete git. But believe it or not, I really liked her all that time, to be more precise since third year. But of course I couldn't say that, I couldn't even think like that. I just realized it a few months ago. I was mad at her because she was so perfect. The smartest witch of Hogwarts, I don't really think it makes her justice to say just from our year, and the boy-who-lived friend, everyone liked her. And her parents were just muggles! It infuriated me to no end. How could she be so good with magic, if father always said muggleborns were below us?

I paused to take a breath, and Ginger stayed quiet. This time she had almost a curious look on her face.

-I was a jerk. And if I had just a little more sense of courage, I wouldn't have to almost die in the hands of Lord Voldemort to realize all that pureblood talk didn't make sense. But even after all the things I did to her, she still helped me. I'm speaking the truth when I say that I wouldn't ever have thought that she could possibly forgive me. Something changed after that, now I see it did. And even after all the time despising her and all of her friends, now I can't even manage to see her sad. It's corny, I know, but I think you have an idea about what I'm talking here. What I'm trying to say, and forgive me if I'm not clear enough, is that I don't quite know what it takes to keep a love, and you have to forgive me again because I'm still trying to figure it out, but I know how to keep a passion.

- _Immobulus!_

Ginny was stopped just before she could say something. And when I realized what was happening a wave of fear washed over me, and I felt so helpless that it was pathetic. Ginger's eyes were wide, and I could see she was frightened too. My hand slowly reached my back pocket and I grabbed my wand. One by one they appeared. All clad in black robes and wearing their masks. I searched them all, there were five of them, but couldn't find my father. I don't think he would need to drink _polijuyce_ for this occasion. Before I could think farter I heard clapping.

-That was a really touching speech Draco. I knew we couldn't trust a Malfoy. But at least we have Potter's girlfriend, it should help with something.

-I'm sure we can have a little fun with her.

Yaxley released Ginny, but before I could do anything to help he shot a curse at her.

- _Crucio!_

Her screams were so high that it was impossible not to hear it from the house.

-I thought my father said you would wait for my signal.

-Your father don't have much of a say here boy.

-What? What do you mean?

-Your father is dead.

I was speechless. The more I thought that I wanted my father to stay dead, it surprised me that hearing it from someone like Crabble would make me so angry.

saw him some time ago. He was fine and alive.

-Well, at that time he really was alive. I needed him for the _polyjuice_ potion. He died three days ago. I must say that I had not planned it, but Yaxley got a little carried away when he discovered that your daddy was trying to protect you and send you a hidden message. 

Now I was enraged. Father tried to alert me? After all this time, and all the things he said and did, he cared for me? He just needed a second chance, and now this bastard killed him. I had to muster all my Slyterin cunning at that time, just so I wouldn't make some crazy move and have Ginger and myself killed.

-So what about it? He deserved to die, in reality he should be dead already.

-Well it took us some work to get him out of Azkaban, but we needed someone to blame.

Ginny's screams were so loud I almost couldn't understand what they were saying. Where is Potter when you need him? A deaf person could hear her.

-Well, it was a good plan. But why risk everything just to kill Potter and his friends?

Crabbles face contorted on a painful frown and he looked livid.

-Because they killed my son. And they have to pay for that.

I managed to see something moving to my right, and I couldn't refrain after that. I laughed out loud, and all of them looked directly at me.

-I knew Vincent had to get his stupidity from someone. Potter didn't kill him, on the contrary, if your son hadn't casted something he didn't knew how to reverse he would still be alive. We almost burned to death, and if it wasn't for Potter and Weasley I would be dead, so would Goyle.

Crabble was enraged, and the moment I could see his wand was out I casted my spell.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Protego!_

-Potter! Yaxley cursed Ginny, get him!

And all at once we were in the middle of a fight. All the Weasley's, Potter and Hermione emerged from the darkness, casting spells and trying not to be hit. It was too much like old times.

Potter managed to curse Yaxley and Ginny stopped screaming. Hermione got to her and tried to levitate Ginger, but one of the other three masked that I couldn't recognize casted a _stupefy_ and she was knocked out. I stopped for a second to look at that, and Crabble used this to his advantage and I wasn't fast enough to dodge it.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

I couldn't move anything, and I just heard the sound of my body hitting the floor, before feeling pain. My hands were under my body, and I was almost sure that my left wrist was twisted. _It bloody hurts!_ But I couldn't make a sound.

I heard someone getting near my head, and a second later all of my body was in pain. It was the _Cruciatus_ curse. All I desired at that moment was to die, just to make it stop. It was like a thousand knifes on fire cutting you from the inside out.

But just a moment before I passed out of pain, it all stopped. I could move again and the pain was gone. I sighed in relief, before remembering my wrist, but it was nothing compared to what I was feeling before.

-Malfoy? Draco, are you all right?

Of course it would be Potter.

-Fine Potter, just give me a minute. Why it's so quiet?

-They're gone. Apparated out the moment they knew we were in the advantage. The one with you was the last. He was your father?

I managed to sit up and look at him. His clothes were a mess, not to say that his hair was in a state that I doubted could be repaired.

-No, my father is gone.

-What do you mean?

-The one with me was Mr. Crabble. He managed to get my father out of Azkaban and used him to grab your attention with _polyjuice_. When Blaise's mother said she saw my father transforming, it was in fact Vincent's dad getting back to normal. Yaxley killed my father three days ago when they discovered he was trying to alert me. Ginny's all right?

-Well, yes she is. That's some information you have there.

-You bet.

When I tried to get up a hand came into my view, and I looked up to see Potter trying to help me.

-Well Potter, aren't we good mates? First saving me, then escorting me back safely. I must say we're even now.

I grabbed his hand and stood. The trees seemed to move for a moment, and I felt a little dizzy, but after blinking five times the movement stopped. Potter was looking at me puzzled.

-Even for what?

-You stole my wand.

Recognizing came to his face, and he smirked at me. We were almost at the house, and I could see George carrying Hermione into the house.

-I didn't stole it, I conquered it.

-Yeah whatever you say Potter. Now what happened with Hermione?

He sighed and his shoulders dropped. The smirk was replaced by a sad and worried frown that made me fear what he would say next.

-We tried to _ennervate_ her, but she didn't wake up.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV**

It's been two days since the Death Eaters came. Hermione was still asleep, and I couldn't stay at the Manor knowing that she wasn't well. We tried to bring healers to the Burrow to see if they could do something to help her. But after bringing three different ones, and hearing all of them say that Hermione was fine, and that they didn't know what was stopping her to wake up, it was decided that all we could do was wait.

Percy and George stayed for a while, but they had to get to work. Bill left just after the last healer talked to us, he needed to see his wife and kid. Charlie couldn't really stay, he was needed to tame a Chinese Fireball in. Potter stayed, and I just got back to the Manor to tell mother I was staying with Hermione, to which she didn't complain at all, and grab some clothes. Mr. Weasley had to get back to the Ministry, but told his wife to owl him if there was any change.

To say it was awkward was an understatement. I stayed with Hermione as much as I could, but Weasley didn't like it to say the least. We had a row the first day and I almost lost it and cursed him, but Potter managed to calm him down before we destroyed the whole place. But the worst of it all was Ginny. She cried uncontrollably after the healers told us they couldn't do anything. She wouldn't stop saying it was her fault, and Potter had to take her to her room and force her to drink a dreamless potion. After she woke up we had to drag her out of Hermione's room so she could eat.

Mrs. Weasley was as distressed as when her son died. I think she wasn't prepared to go through this kind of situation again. All in all the house was almost unbearable, with the tension and sadness. I was pushed out off my thoughts when Weasley convinced Gin to get down to eat dinner, and the two of them walked out off the room. Potter was still there, at Hermione's left side looking at her face. Bloody Gryffindors and their guilty tendencies.

-It's not your fault Potter, stop blaming everything on you.

He was startled and looked back at me with wide eyes and slightly agape. But he recovered fast and returned to staring at Hermione. A moment passed before he sighed and I noticed his shoulders drop.

-I know about you two.

Well it was my time to be surprised.

-Ginny told you?

-Ginny knows?

His head jerked back and I almost smirked at his face.

-She suspected for some time, but talked about it with me that night.

-So that's why she wanted to be alone with you?

-Pretty much.

He continued to look at me, but his eyes weren't focused, and you could clearly see that he was thinking. I started to notice that he do it quite often now.

-Aren't you going to tell me you will torture and murder me if I break her heart, or threatening to put me in Azkaban if I don't let her alone?

Potter sighed and rested his back on the chair, while he massaged his eyes. He looked even more exhausted than before. I don't really think he was sleeping more than three hours a day.

-Truthfully? I don't really like it, but Hermione isn't a child anymore, and she was always the more rational of us three, and if for some reason that I don't quite fully understand, she decided to give you a chance, there's really not much I can say. She was with you all the time this year, and the way you two act around each other really says it all. You should see the arguments we have gone through when she said you changed and that you could help. When she told us you two were friends Ron thought it was just a phase, and that you were just playing with her. But after that day in Hogsmeade I knew something was up. When I stood to get the drinks I could see the both of you outside. Clearly something was going on-

-She did nothing wrong Potter. We just got together when I arrived here. She wasn't cheating or anything, you know she wouldn't do it with the Weasel.

He looked a little taken with what I said, you could see his eyebrow raising.

-Of course I know she wouldn't, but I didn't know what you could be doing. Hermione is too forgiving and kind, and sometimes she gets too immersed in her projects.

-Are you saying I'm a project?

-At first, yes. But something changed in the process. Ron disliked even the thought of you being in the same place as her, and they had a pretty bad fight. He wanted her to stop talking with you.

-That's why they broke up?

He glanced back at her and moved a lock of hair out off her eyes.

-Not precisely why, but I think that was part of it. You can't really say no to Hermione Granger.

-That's an understatement Potter, she's terrifying.

He chuckled a little before shaking his head. We remained in a comfortable silence looking at Hermione's unmoving form and I'm sure Potter was thinking in the same lines as me, and trying to figure out why she wouldn't wake. It was late at night when Weasley and Ginger got back. Ginny walked to where Potter was and dropped on his lap unceremoniously. Weasley got to the other side of the bed, next to where I was sitting on a small chair.

It was awkward, and the room was too small for all of us. I just wanted to be alone with her for some bloody five minutes, is it too much to ask? It was really annoying, and the Weasel didn't help it ether being all touchy. It was too much will power to continue sitting, and I was tired of just being there and seeing that all. It was actually a relief when Gin talked.

-Look at her, lying there all peaceful and pretty. It's unnerving to see her so unmoving, she should be walking in the house, being her bossy self and arguing with Ron, and making plans with Harry and… and bickering with Draco-

She started crying again and Potter cradled her on his arms, rocking slowly until she was just sobbing a little. Weasley grabbed Hermione's hand and took it to his lips. I was almost walking to him and punching the git on the face. But before I could stand he started speaking in a softy voice.

-Even her smell is disappearing.

That's when it all made sense. _Merlin I'm an idiot!_ It was all there this whole time, that's why she was getting pale, and why she fainted the other day. Well I must admit that it was a good plan, really who would have thought about it? If I weren't so intended on searching why she wasn't waking up, and considering all the options I would have never thought about it at all. They're so dense that they had to use father's methods to do something good. Well it was morbid brilliant, I can't say it wasn't witty.

-Weasley get off, I need to take her to the bathroom.

They all looked at me like I had gone crazy. Weasley didn't move and I was just reaching to take Hermione when Potter stood, consequently almost dropping Ginger to the floor.

-Malfoy what do you think you're doing?

-Helping her, now get out of my way.

Weasley grabbed my arm and yanked my hand from Hermione. Now I was starting to get livid.

-Weasel unhand me now.

-You're not taking her anywhere Malfoy.

I glared at him as hard as I could, and managed to get my arm free, before grabbing my wand. All at once Potter and Weasley raised theirs and we were silent for a couple o seconds.

-Draco, what are you doing? Harry, Ron, stop it! You three can't fight here, for Dumbledore's sake, Hermione is laying sick here and you three want to fight over something stupid!

-It's not stupid Gin, Malfoy has something to do with it, and now he wants to finish his job.

-Ron, are you even hearing yourself? We all know Draco wouldn't hurt Hermione, you know it even if you try to deny it. Harry help me here!

I glanced at Potter for a moment, and we glared at each other before he frowned and lowered his wand. He nodded at me and I realized he was waiting for me to speak.

-That potion Weasley gave to her, where is it?

Ginny looked puzzled at me before walking to the other side of the room and searching into a small red bag, retreating from there a blue potion vial that was almost empty.

-That's it. But I don't understand, she has been using it since the beginning of the year, it can't be why she's not waking up.

-We will see it in a moment. Give it to me.

I reached out my hand to take it, and opened the lid to smell the potion. The sweet smell of something I couldn't quite place washed over me, and it was so Hermione that I had to close my eyes to appreciate it fully. Then I grabbed my wand and spoke a simple spell. And it was just was I needed to confirm my assumptions. Potter walked to my side, to get a closer look at it, and his face fell when he understood.

-I can't believe it. And it's the second time they manage to make a fool out of us.

-My father was really cunning Potter.

-I know.

-What are you two talking about?

Ginger was lost, looking to me and back to Potter trying to understand what we were talking about.

-She was poisoned Ginger.

-WHAT! Are you saying I would give Hermione a poisoned potion?! You slimy git!

Weasley threw himself at me, and almost managed to punch me on the jaw, but Potter was faster and stopped him just in time. Grabbing his arms and pulling him back.

-Calm down Ron, that's not what he's saying. What Malfoy meant was that the Death Eaters poisoned it and made you buy it, because they knew you and Hermione were together.

Weasley calmed a little, but Potter still kept a hand clasped on his right arm. Ginny walked until she was facing me, and grabbed the vial looking at it like it was some kind of riddle.

-But when she fainted we took her to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey did all kind of spells, and I know she did some to see if Hermione was poisoned.

I smirked at that and walked slowly to Hermione before taking her in my arms and heading to the direction of the bathroom. Weasley made a reproving noise, that I completely ignored. But before I reached the door I turned to Ginger and winked at her.

-That's because it's not a magical plant. The spells only work for them, and they knew it.

The next morning, after four long baths and some potion to stop the effect of the poison, Hermione was looking healthier than I had seen her in a long time. Her cheeks were pink again, and she wasn't even pale anymore. Ginger was almost sure Hermione was waking any time now, and she kept popping into the room almost every ten minutes, she was smiling again.

We were all in the kitchen eating breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had just came back after looking if Hermione had woke, and told us that it shouldn't be long. Potter was looking at his pumpkin juice and not eating anything at all. On the other hand Weasley was eating almost everything on the table, it's a wonder how he managed not to choke with the way he was shoving things in his mouth.

-But I don't understand why they wanted to kill Hermione.

We all stopped eating to look at Potter. He was glancing directly at me, and I swallowed before remembering what Mr. Crabble said to me.

-It's not just Hermione, they want the three of you dead. He thinks you killed Vincent at the Room of Requirement.

Ginny snorted and walked to her mother at the sink to help her.

-That's stupid. Harry, Ron and Mione saved you all.

-I know Gin.

We started eating again and Mrs. Weasley was just about to put something in my cup when a voice startled us.

-Save it for Harry, Molly. Draco can't drink coffee, says it's too bitter.

I was standing before I even realized it, and with four long strides I closed the space making us apart and enveloped her in a fierce hug. She started chuckling and hugged me back.

-You're a stupid selfless bookworm. Can't you be out of trouble for a second?

-I see you've missed me.

I released her just enough to stroke her cheeks and see that dashing smile that make me feel so wanted and cared, and make all my insides warm. I had half a mind to kiss her, but Weasley had to go and ruin everything.

-I knew it was his fault!

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hello there! Hope you liked it. I was thinking of something different, but the story almost writes itself when I start doing it. Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter XXV**

Everyone in the kitchen was silent. Mrs. Weasley stopped just a moment before dropping that dreadful thing in my cup; I still don't understand why people seem to love coffee so much. It's bitter, the color is wrong and the smell makes me think of Snape's potions. Hermione loves it, and she even managed to drink the thing without any sugar. If it's that bad when I put almost half a cup of sugar, imagine what it might be like pure.

Potter and Ginger were so stiff that you almost couldn't see them breathing. But even if she was tense, Ginny's face was so relieved that I don't doubt she could have cried any moment. Potter glanced at me with a severe frown, he inclined his head on Weasley's direction, almost as if daring me to say something snarky.

Hermione tensed on my side, and I looked down at her to see her reaction. She had a light blush on her cheeks, that I'm almost sure was because of the fact that everyone at the place saw my little display of affection, but the look in her eyes, that made me worry. She was scared. And that's the last thing I wanted her to feel.

-After everything we've gone through! How could you?

Weasley said, or better, shouted it while he turned an even darker shade of red.

-Calm down Weasley, she-

-Shut up Molfoy, you slimy git! I'm not asking you anything!

He was fuming by now, so I decided to be the reasonable one, and stayed silent. Hermione dropped her hand from my arm, and walked slowly to the table, but stopped were Ginger was. Weasley stood and clenched his fists. They were looking to one another in the eye, almost as if having a conversation, or arguing, with their eyes. I started to walk to where Hermione was, but Potter raised his hand and shook his head, making me stop.

-Ron, we already had this conversation.

Hermione's voice was so calm it startled me. I thought the two of them would start screaming and cursing. Weasley gets mad too easily, that's why it's so fun to tease him, and Hermione's temper is not something a sane person would like to play with. But they were almost calm, or as much calm as you could expect from the Weasel in a situation like that.

-Yes, we had. But you didn't mention that Malfoy was in it!

Mrs. Weasley quietly walked out off the room, passing by my side and patting my arm. She looked me in the eye, and sighed in a way that only parents can do. Like they already knew what you had done.

-She's family Draco, I hope you remember it.

All I could do was nod.

-I will, Mrs. Weasley.

She patted my left cheek and walked into the living room. But not before I could hear she say in a laughing voice:

-You can call me Molly, my boy. I have the impression that we will be seeing each other too much, for you to keep addressing me so politely.

Back with the glaring contest, you could hear the two of them whispering, in Hermione's case, and almost shouting in Weasley's. Potter was next to Hermione now, trying to calm the Weasel. It was almost comic, really it was. Imagine when someone would ever think that the Golden Trio would be fighting over me? 'Couse really, I wouldn't, even in my wildest dreams.

-Ron, let's talk about it later. Hermione just woke up, and we have to discuss the case.

And as it seems, Potter was on my side. The world really is a crazy place to live.

-No, Harry! Don't you get it? Hermione is breaking up because of Malfoy! How can you expect me to calm down?

-He doesn't really believe you will, but he's Harry, he just needs to try.

Potter looked back to the table, where Ginger was calmly drinking her pumpkin juice, with a reproachful frown. She just shrugged and started to eat her pie. I had to hold myself not to smirk.

-And why are you all so calm about it?

Weasley looked from Gin to Potter, confusion was written all over his face. Until he stopped on Potter and the latter avoided his eyes.

-You knew! I can't believe it Harry! You're my best friend, why didn't you tell me? And you Gin, really you're my sister, though I don't think it matters at all to you. Malfoy seems to have charmed you all, didn't he?

Potter took a step forward, and Hermione walked to the side to let Ginger get inside their little fighting circle. For the way Ginny got up, and almost dropped her juice all over the table I could bet she was livid. She was the first to raise a finger to Weasley's chest and speak.

-Now, look here Ronald. You're my brother, and you know that if something wrong was happening I would say it to you. I wasn't lying to you, they were not together over your back. And you know it's stupid to even think that 'Mione would do something like that. They got together after you two broke up. And don't think I was thrilled about it, far from that. Draco is different, but I still didn't think he was enough for Hermione.

Well, leave it to Ginger to get in the point. Now I'm starting to understand why Potter is so smitten. But I can't say Weasley was liking it any better.

-You _wasn't_ thrilled, that's just good. And what, may I ask, the ferret said that made you change your thoughts and defend the Death Eater?

After that one I almost cursed him. But Ginny knows what to say.

-Well, let's just say the snake really knows how to charm a lady.

She looked back at me and winked. I had to chuckle after that, and the puzzled look Potter was giving her didn't help it either. The exchange managed to make Weasley even more angry, and he glared at Potter this time.

-And you Harry, what did he say to you? Malfoy managed to talk you into it too?

Potter sighed and ran his hand over his hair, making it look even worse.

-Not like that. Believe me Ron, I'm not liking it too. But in the end it is Hermione's decision, and Malfoy isn't that bad. He's still a git, but not like before.

I almost said something, but thought back on it. It's better not to enrage the beast. And talking about Weasley, now he looked stunned, I could even say that he was a little outraged.

-But he's a Death Eater, Harry! He tried to kill Dumbledore, and almost managed to kill me!

Well, that's just enough one can hear.

-Weasley, let me tell you a few things. No, I've not being shagging Hermione on your back, and she didn't do anything until you two broke it off, and I can take _Veritaserum_ if you want. And when something happened it was almost all my doing. And yes, I _was_ a Death Eater, _was_ Weasley, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life, as I will for trying to kill the Headmaster. I was foolish, and too blind to see the real truth of it all. But I was desperate, and I'm not like Potter, I'm afraid to die.

I could see Potter raising an eyebrow at me. Weasley walked until he was a feet away from me. I saw Potter trying to grab his arm, but he shook it off. We glared at each other for a moment.

-You must be really proud, Malfoy. Hermione forgave you, gained Ginny's trust, and you even got Harry to defend you. Your plan must be going smoothly. But I won't let you break her. You think I didn't noticed how conveniently you _knew_ that the potion was poisoned, and with muggle poison! Isn't it so perfect?

His sarcasm was getting on my nerves. Hermione got back to us with a puzzled face. I almost forgot she was there. She was so silent all the time. When she spoke it was directly to Weasley.

-The potion you gave me? The one with the nice smell?

-That one. Malfoy just randomly discovered that it was poisoned.

-But when I passed out Madam Pomfrey looked for poison, she told me that.

The knowing smirk Weasley gave me was infuriating.

-Yes, Ginny told us that. But Malfoy here had a charm ready for it, how lucky we are hm?

I could feel Hermione's mind working, and that's never a good sign when she thinks too much.

-I didn't simply get a charm out of nowhere Weasley. I was desperate when nothing was working on Dumbledore, and patience wasn't something Voldemort was known to have.

He and Potter seemed surprised that I would say the name.

-I looked for everything, and when nothing magic seemed to work, I searched for muggle ways to kill. I researched all kinds of poisoned flowers, and the one that had that smell was there too. I knew the smell seemed familiar in some way, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

For a moment Weasley's face fell, but as soon as it did it was replaced with a lazy smirk.

-Good one Malfoy, it must have taken you some time to come up with the backup story. It's just like the other time you know? You could have made the good choice, the right one, and let us all in peace. But no, you had to go and take orders from another lunatic and try and kill us. It's all your fault, Dumbledore could have lived if it wasn't for you!

-That's enough Ron!

I almost jumped when Hermione shouted. She was red, and her eyes were fierce and held such a fire…I have never wanted her so badly.

-Draco just wanted to protect his family, and to protect himself. And there's nothing wrong with it. Sure he made mistakes, I'm not saying he choose wisely. But it was all he heard all his life. He was raised to believe that-

-Sirius was raised the same way, but he didn't turn up to be a Death Eater.

She took a breath and looked back at me. Her eyes seemed to search for something, and I think she must have found it, because she gave one of my smiles, before grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

-Yes, Ronald, he didn't. But people are different, and that's what makes the world fun. Draco could have made other decision at that time, but he didn't, and that's in the past. The important thing is that he realized that he was wrong, and he's ashamed of what he did. It's better to learn with your mistakes, and try to change your future, than living in the past and die in self pity. He's trying, and he changed so much already. I couldn't ask more of him.

Something strong, and warm, and cozy came to me at that moment. I looked at that girl, that woman, that suffered from all kind of things in the war, and that I despised only a little more than a year ago, and the amount of feelings that washed over me was overwhelming. I never felt something so strong.

-I don't deserve you.

It wasn't really supposed to be said out loud, but alas it's the undeniable truth. She glanced at me, and her eyes held a sparkle, and her smile was so deliciously beautiful, that I had to take back what I said before. That was the time I desired her the most.

-Well, maybe not at all right now. But I have a feeling that you and your Slytherin way will make the most of it. And in time I will stop having to tell that you're worth the trouble.

It made me smile. And I'm almost sure it was the most sincere one I had ever given to someone.

-I don't think so, Granger. You know how much I like attention.

Ginger chuckled and grinned.

-We all know Blondie.

But the light mode was broken when Weasley snorted and stomped his foot on the floor.

-I can't believe you would say that to a killer, Hermione.

-No, Ron. He's not a killer. He was just a kid trying to protect his family. Trying to protect his mother. Remember when Bellatrix tried to curse Ginny in the battle, and Molly killed her? Would you call your mother a killer for that? For defending her child?

-That's different, mom's not-

-Not what? A Death Eater? Regulus was one, and he realized his mistake. It was too late for him, but even then he tried to do something good. Draco's mother saved Harry, if she had said to Voldemort the truth he would be dead. She did that to save her son, just like Molly did. They are all humans, Ron. And they can make the wrong choice. But what matters is that they're not proud of it.

The silence in the room was only chattered when George walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee that Potter left untouched on the table. He sipped calmly, appreciating the taste, then he looked at me, with the most serious face I had seem he do, aside of the one in his brother's funeral.

-You better treat her well Malfoy. I don't think you will ever find someone like her.

I grinned at him and sighed.

-I'm sure I won't. There's no one like her. Just look at her hair, it would be impossible to get something like that.

-Draco!

Hermione slapped me on the chest, but she was smirking. Potter couldn't contain a snicker, and Ginny was laughing openly. Weasley raised an eyebrow, and I could almost see one side of his mouth raising. It was the first time George really smiled at me.

 _ **A/N**_ **: So here it is people! A big one to apologize for the lateness, again I'm sorry. Hope you like it!**


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter XXVI**_

 **A/N: So...I'm currently not dead. I know I took an awful lot of time, and I'm really sorry for it guys, really really sorry. I had to study and I even tried to do something, but I realized that it would be done just out of duty, and would end like crap, so I decided to wait until I got some time to think properly. Thank you for waiting and sorry again. Hope you like it!**

After that little scene of Weasley, we all got back to work. Potter managed to contact the other Aurors, and wrote a letter to the Minister, explaining what we had in hand. He and the Weasel often had to go out to look at some report of a supposed witness that saw one of the Death Eaters, and Gin spend almost all the time with Hermione, so I really didn't had much to do.

George managed to get at the Burrow once a day, usually for dinner, but the other members of the family were too engaged in their works and family that we just received letters of them, asking if something have changed. Mrs. Weasley was currently in a hurry to finish a feast for the weekend, when Bill was to bring his daughter for the first time. She was so happy it made the tense atmosphere of the last few days since the attack subside.

That night we were all gathered in the living room, after eating dinner, when Potter started to talk about the news. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, and Mr. Weasley was outside trying to do something to make his new muggle project work. Ginny and Potter were on the couch, with George sitting on its arm. Weasley was leaning next to the fireplace, and Hermione was sat at one of the armchairs, trying to read a book and absentmindedly playing with my hair, while I was sitting on the ground next to her.

-I talked to Kingsley today. He said it's better if you stay here 'Mione. I know you like to have your own place, and will say that you're inconveniencing Molly, but we all know she doesn't mind. It's best for your safety, and that way we don't have to worry too much every time you get home alone. It seems like for some reason Crabble wants' revenge on you, and until we figure out why, or manage to get a hold on someone who does it's better for you to be with us.

I could feel her shift behind me, and she stopped running her hands in my hair. I could picture her frowning as clear as if she was in front of me. George smirked and straitened up so he could get a better view of us.

-Harry, although I understand what you're asking me, we don't really know how much time it would take for you and Ron and the Aurors to figure out where they disappeared to. And I can't possibly be here for Merlin knows how long. I know it's dangerous, but we all had gone through worse and we're here, alive and well. I'll manage fine, and I promise to be careful.

Potter signed and Weasley walked back next to him, probably to make a point on what had already been said.

-Harry's right Hermione, don't be stubborn. Those Death Eaters are trying to kill you, and you want to be home alone and make their job easier?

-Ron, you know I'm not dumb. I can make my place be more secured than the Ministry if I set my mind on it.

Ginny sighed and got up to put her cup of tea on the next available table.

-We all know you're brilliant 'Mione, but you have to understand that it's better for you to be here. I'm not saying you have to be in the place all the time, Harry and Ron, or George and Draco and me, we can all take turns to escort you out.

Hermione shifted again, and I knew they were going to begin arguing all night about it, and Weasley would manage to put the blame of all the problems in me, and Potter would end trying to stop us from cursing each other. So I stood and looked directly at Potter, he seemed to be the most rational at the moment.

-They're not just after Hermione, Potter. They want all of you dead. Most precisely you three.

He frowned. His shoulders seemed to drop tiredly, and I could see his eyes searching for every face in the room, like they could be gone at every moment. He got up and headed to where I was.

-But why? Well, aside from the fact that we killed Voldemort. But I thought they would be more inclined to hide. The entire Ministry is looking for them. They are in number disadvantage, and none of them can make the damage Voldemort could.

-It's not because of the war, not at all. They want revenge, but it seems like they're following Crabbe's orders now, as crazy as it may sound. And he thinks you three killed his son that night in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione almost jumped out off the chair, and started pacing. Ginny was staring at the fireplace, biting her lips so hard I thought they would bleed at any moment. I saw from the corner of my eyes Weasley walking to the nearest vacant chair in the room and dropping there unceremoniously. But George was the first to say something.

-Look, we fought in a war. Harry defeated the Dark Lord. They are just a bunch of crazy cornered puppets that need someone to think for them. And if they're following Crabbe's orders now, I don't think they will get far. Harry and Ron will keep looking for any clue they might find, I suggest you talk with Kingsley about this new information Harry. But don't say anything to mum for now. She's happy that Bill's coming, the anniversary of the end of the war just happened, and we were all worried about the Death Eaters. Keep searching, I will talk with Percy, Bill and Charlie, to let them know if something happens. But let's start making moves after the weekend, I don't think mum can take the news know, and I really want to meet my niece.

His brother, it almost slipped my mind that it was the anniversary of his death too. That explains why he was so quiet and Molly cried so often. Potter seemed to want to say something against it, but Gin stood and walked to where he was shaking her head before hugging him.

-Please Harry, just until after the weekend.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

-Right. But after that we will need to talk, all of us.

I looked at Hermione, she was glancing at the window, appearing lost in thoughts. But just when I moved to get closer to her, and try to say something to make her feel better, Molly walked into the room.

-What is it with all of you? I need help in the kitchen. Ron come here and grab some things for me. George, did you ask Bill what time he's arriving?

-Yes, mum. For the fifth time, he said he will be here for dinner.

-Good.

Bill and the french girl, whose name I think it's Fleur, arrived some days later. She still talks a little funny, and I had to force myself not to start laughing when Bill introduced us. First she looked at me up and down, then she narrowed her eyes and frowned muttering in French that I was one of the stupid kids that followed the Dark Lord. I smirked at that and proceeded to tell her, in French, that it "wasn't the best choice I had made in my life, probably the worse one as it is".

Her eyes widened and she blushed a little from surprise, excusing herself in English this time, telling Bill that she needed to see if their daughter wanted some feeding. Bill looked a little awkward to be left alone with me, we were in the kitchen and everyone else was in the living room kissing, hugging and making faces at the kid. I was trying to left for a more silent place, and let them have their family time, when the two parents arrived at the room looking for something for the little girl Molly had left there.

I knew Bill wanted to leave and get back to all the commotion; he never seemed to be comfortable when I was around. I can't really blame him, I'm not the most pleasurable person to be around, and my past doesn't help at all. He walked to the table, grabbed some bread and sat to put some jam in it. I was leaning on the sink, and finishing a cup of tea Hermione had just made before darting to the door when they arrived.

-I didn't know you spoke French.

I was in the middle of a sip, and his voice startled me, almost making me drop the cup. I glanced back at him, and realized that he wasn't looking at me.

-My father's family was originally from there, he insisted I learned from a young age. Mother made me take lessons since I was three.

-Interesting. Do you speak any other language?

I didn't know where he was going with it. I don't really think my education would be any more interesting for him than the peace of bread he was chewing at the moment. And from the way he looked at me when I didn't answer, it probably wasn't.

-Hum, a little of German from the times we visited some friends of the family in vacations, but that's it.

He nodded and got up, but when I thought he was finely leaving, he walked around the table to where I was, and from that close the scar on his face made he a little intimidated, which is exactly what I think he wanted from the way he was holding himself to look taller.

-So…I heard that you and Hermione are together?

-Well, news sure travel fast here.

He smirked and leaned next to me, crossing his arms and relaxing a little. He looked sideways at me, then to the door, almost as if wanting someone to walk in at that moment.

-We're a big family, too many mouths to talk. But I was surprised when I received an owl three days ago, from Ron, telling me that the 'stupid ferret did something to everyone, and the snake even managed to talk Harry into it' and that 'Hermione just pity him, and want to make him into a real person with feelings, not the heartless bastard that he is'. First I thought that Ron was overreacting, like he always do, so I tried to talk with George about it, and he said something about you charming the girls, and making sure I keep my eyes on Fleur when you were around. And then Gin send me a letter telling me that everyone was fine, that Harry had kept looking for any clues to find the Death Eaters, and telling me the news.

We were silent for a moment. I could hear the girls talking, Mrs. Weasley fussing over the kid and Potter laughing about some joke George had probably made. It was strange, but in a good way. I wasn't used to this kind of gathering. When I visited relatives with my parents it was always something boring, and mother insisted that I remembered my manners all the time. Here things felt so light, friendly and cozy, like I suppose real families must be.

-Tell me honestly Malfoy, do you even like her? Or is it just a way you found to thank her for everything she did?

I sighed, finished my tea and dropped the cup in the sink. He was patiently waiting for me to answer, staring at every move I made.

-I can't really make you understand it with words, wish I could but it's the kind of thing that you can't put in a sentence. I'm forever grateful for everything she did for me, and there's nothing I could ever do to change my past, as much as I wish I could. But I can assure you that it has nothing to do with how I feel about her.

-So you're saying that you like her?

I grinned at him and looked at the door when I heard Hermione talking with the baby. It's the same voice she makes sometimes when she's talking with the orange ball. It would be pathetic if her eyes weren't so bright and her goofy smile didn't make me feel so awkwardly happy.

-Yes, Weasley. I like her. And that's all you're getting for now.

-That's all I wanted to know, Malfoy.

He smirked and started heading to the door, but stopped and turned to look back at me in the middle of the kitchen.

-Are you going to stay here hiding in the kitchen the whole night?

-No, this place is too vulnerable, I think I'll go find an empty bedroom, or I might pay a visit to my mother.

He turned to face me completely, and to my surprise he was looking disapprovingly at me. He shifted from foot to foot before shaking his head and pointing in the general direction of the living room.

-You don't have to go, they don't mind.

-I think the Weasel might disagree.

He chuckled a little but before he could say anything Ginger walked in holding the little girl in her arms, and smiling down at her.

-Why is it that everyone needs to make voices and act like idiots when kids are around?

Ginny rolled her eyes and handled the baby to her father, before walking to the table and pouring some juice.

-It's called trying to be funny Malfoy, but you wouldn't know about it. Bill, Fleur asked you to change her.

He made a disgusted frown and walked out. Ginger drank slowly, and I was just reaching the back door to make my exit when she called me back.

-Going already?

-My mother frets if she doesn't get a word from me every now and then.

-Hermione was looking for you.

-Tell her it won't take long.

I opened the door when she didn't reply for a minute.

-Bill's right, you don't need to go.

I smirked and looked back at her.

-Didn't know you liked me so much, Ginger.

-Don't get so full of yourself, Blondie.

I found mother in her winter garden. She was dressed in her favorite dark green nightgown, drinking a glass of wine. Her hair was down and free, and it moved with the slow wind that chilled the night. It was sadly beautiful. She was the perfect picture of a lazy rich pureblood. Well, almost perfect. The look on her face was of someone broken, of a person that tries every morning to find a reason to keep going.

I stopped at the doorstep to appreciate the view. This was one of my favorite gardens. I used to come here a lot when I was younger, to hide from the house elfs and the tutors mother insisted I had, to prepare me for Hogwarts. There's a spot in the left corner, right next to the fountain, where I used to sit with a book or draw something I had dreamed the night before.

-Bring back some memories, doesn't it darling?

I was so startled that I jumped and almost managed to fall on my butt. I cursed so loudly that I thought mother would make one of her tirades about how she didn't raised me to speak like a common peasant, but I got another surprise when I heard some chuckling followed closely by a full laugh. When I managed to put myself together, I was just beginning to frown and start telling her that she shouldn't go scaring the daylights out of people, when I looked to her face.

The same face that held so much pain and sadness a moment ago, molded with a melancholic and strange lonely kind of beauty, was now so changed that it softened my anger. I almost forgot what she looked like when she smiled so openly like that. It made some lines appear next to her eyes, and in the corner of her mouth, you could see what time, fear and a life based to serve a man that lost his humanity, had done to her skin. But I don't remember the last time I have seen her so gorgeous.

It made her eyes shine with life, and all the imperfections that were supposed to make her less beautiful had the contrary effect, they made her glow. I stood there smiling and waiting for her to walk back to me. She kept smiling all the way. When she was by my side I noticed that she was shivering a little, and just as I started to pull off my coat she raised a hand to stop me.

-I like the cold, it makes me feel alive.

-You'll catch a cold mother.

-Nonsense, I'm perfectly fine son. Now tell me, why are you here all of a sudden in the middle of the night?

-A son can't miss his mother at night and pay her a visit?

-Not when he's over twelve, staying with his girlfriend and on a weekend night.

-You wound me mother.

-Don't even try Draco, I know you too much for that.

-That you do.

I looked back at the garden, the trees and the moon reflected in the water of the fountain. Mother sighed next to me, and I felt when she raised her arm in order to drink the rest of the glass.

-Bill and Fleur brought their daughter to The Burrow.

-The Delacour girl?

-Yes.

-Is she ginger too?

-Who?

-The baby.

-Thank Merlin, no. She's a lucky kid, got her mother's hair, but just a little darker.

The kid was actually pretty, or as prettier as infants can get. I couldn't get a closer look, but she looked a lot more like her mother. Must be the Veela in her, or pure luck.

-I know you're not particularly fond of babies, but you came here to hide just for that?

-For Salazar's sake, what is it with you people saying I'm hiding?

She gave me a pointed look and inclined her head a little to the left, in a gesture that screamed 'I'm your mother, I know better'. All I could do was sigh and lean against the door. I felt my shoulders dropping, and I couldn't look her in the face. When I managed to speak it was almost a whisper.

-It's still too much for me mother. They're so free with their feelings, and they made everything seem so familiar and warm that it makes me feel like I'm intruding, like I'm not supposed to be there. And I know that I don't deserve their kindness, Merlin I don't deserve even their forgiveness, but I want it. And it makes me vulnerable, because I'm not used to craving so much for feelings, to get down in the morning and help put the table, or get Molly some vegetables, or talking about the way I feel. And it makes me scared, because I like it mother. I really do.

I felt her cold hand touch my cheek, and the light caress before she nudged my head so I could look her in the eyes. She was crying, but this time she had a soft smile on her face, the one I recalled seeing when I was younger and told her about my first fly on my broom.

-It's fine sweetheart, I'm so proud of you. I know you're scared now, but Draco, you're allowed to be happy son. I wish you weren't so lonely when you were younger, and that you didn't have to see so much blood so early, or seen it at all. I wish I could have been a better mother-

-Don't say that, you did your best.

She smiled wider, and hugged me the next second. I don't remember being hugged frequently during my life, and the few time I was, were mostly by my mother.

-You're a good son Draco, the best I could have asked for, and don't forget it. I love you.

I hugged her tighter. That was the first time I recalled that she ever said that to me.

-Love you too, mum.

When I arrived at The Burrow I found a tired Fleur holding a sleepy baby. She was trying to get a small cup in one of the cabinets in the kitchen, but the little girl in her arms wasn't making things easy. I walked as quietly as I could, but making sure Fleur had seem me, not to startle her and wake the baby, and grabbed what she wanted.

-Merci.

I just nodded and looked down at the tiny girl. She was almost dozing off, but her eyes kept opening now and then. Blue eyes and a gorgeous shade it was. She really did look like her mother a lot, but the eyes were more like Bill's.

-Quel est son nom?

-Victoire.

It was the perfect name to a child born in a free world. And the moment her mother said it, the almost asleep girl opened her eyes, looked around for a moment, and started to scream so loud that my ears hurt. Fleur tried to calm her down, but it seemed like a fruitless thing. I was feeling a little guilty for wanting to know the name, so I asked if I couldn't do something. Witch was stupid, because the next thing I knew the kid was in my hands, and Fleur was explaining how to hold her properly, at the same time she tried to pour some coffee. She acted like it was the most normal thing in her life, to have a child screaming bloody murder next to you. I was starting to panic when I realized the kid wasn't stopping any time soon, and she would end waking the whole place.

That's when I remembered what Ginny said early and raised her closer to my face, so I could start making the stupid silly faces the others did. I was really desperate. But as soon as she looked at me the screaming stopped. I didn't know what to do, and was afraid she would start again if I moved, so I stared back at her almost unblinking. She raised her tiny little fists, and tried to touch my eyes.

I pulled her back impulsively, and almost instantly she made a frown that told me some screaming would come. So I brought her closer again, and she made a strange sound, similar to a chuckle when I let her touch my eyes. I heard some steps coming from the living room, before George appeared. He looked to me holding the baby, then to Fleur finishing her cup of coffee, and back to me again, with a slightly amused face.

-She stopped.

Now he looked even a little impressed. Fleur walked to us, and looked at the little girl, before smirking and glancing at George.

-She likes his eyes.

This time she spoke in English. George chuckled a little while shaking his head, and smirked at me.

-What is it with you, Malfoy? Going to charm all our girls?

I grinned back at him.

-It's not my fault they can't keep their hands off of me.

He laughed a little before returning to sleep in the couch. I had to stay some more, until Victorie slept again, before I returned her to her mother and headed to Hermione's room. I opened the door slowly, and changed into some pajamas pants before lying down next to her as quietly as I could. When I closed my eyes and was beginning to feel sleepy, Hermione moved closer to me, and dropped an arm on my chest.

-How was your mother?

I sighed and pulled her closer to my side, until she was snuggled comfortable and put her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel her calm breaths, and it brought chills down my body when she kissed me there.

-Ginny told you I was there?

-Not at all. Said you wouldn't take much time, and I figured you were there. You like to talk to her when you're feeling insecure. Molly kept asking why you left, said you even didn't eat.

-I wasn't hungry.

-Draco?

-Hum.

-You know I'm here, right?

-Of course.

-Good.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry for any grammar mistakes. And sorry again for the ridiculously late update.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter XXVII**

-Draco?

 **-** Draco, can you please let me go?

-Malfoy, I need to go to the bathroom.

-If you don't unhand me right now I'm hexing you, Malfoy.

What a lovely way to wake up to. I was so comfortable in that moment that I even pondered if being hexed wouldn't be worth it. I sighed and nuzzled her neck.

-You don't really want to go, Granger.

She turned slowly to face me, and I almost laughed at the sight of her hair. It was all over the place, and some even managed to stay up at strange angles. I couldn't resist the urge to smother some of her curls.

-Go ahead, you can laugh. It's a lost cause. I gave up a long time ago.

I dropped my hand from her head, and started to stroke her left cheek. She was blushing a little, I suppose from embarrassment. It's almost ridiculous that someone that could face Death Eaters, torture and still take care of two helpless blokes can be embarrassed because of her hair.

-You managed to get it almost decent in the Yule Ball.

She quirked an eyebrow, in a manner so similar to McGonagall, that I had to stop myself from cringing. But then she smirked in a malicious way that gave me shills, and proceeded to roll me on my back and lay on me.

-Don't be a git, I know it's almost second nature for you, but try a little. It took me hours to get it that way.

I was about to say something related to how it must have been worth it, because she got Krum acting like a fool, but she took that moment to sit and straddle me, and all thought I had at that moment disappeared and was replaced by the feel of her. Then she moved ever so lightly, and dropped to kiss me in a way that could be mistook from chaste, if her position didn't give it all away. When she pulled back I groaned and grabbed her thighs.

-Stop teasing me Granger.

She grinned and moved down just the right amount to make me moan.

-But you're liking it so much… I can actually feel it.

In a moment I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down to kiss her deeply, at the same time that I rolled her on her back. She squealed a bit from surprise, and proceeded to giggle quite loudly, before I managed to get a hold of her mouth. She was wearing some muggle clothes that consisted on a shirt and some really fitting shorts. And I was again thankful for muggles strange sense of fashion, because it was incredible ease to get those off.

I started to kiss her all the way from her lips, to her cheek, then her neck and stopped at her collarbone. She was arching her back in a delicious way, and emitting little sighs and moans that were driving me mad, while scratching her nails from the top to bottom of my back. When I was just about to kiss her again, and get off my pajamas pants, she pulled back a little and looked me in the eyes.

-We really shouldn't be doing this here, it's not proper Draco.

We were panting, she was flushed in a way that shouldn't be allowed, and I just wanted her so badly at that moment that it was painful.

-I put some silencing spells in the room, don't worry.

And I tried to kiss her again, but she narrowed her eyebrows and glanced at me in a warning way that made me stop. I sighed and kissed her on the cheek, before rolling on my back and trying to calm down.

-You're going to be the death of me.

She chuckled and snuggled at my side, leaning on her forearm a moment to kiss me lightly.

-Don't be so dramatic. When I manage to get Harry and Ron to let me go home we will have plenty of time.

I frowned and looked down at her face, she was resting her head on my shoulder.

-I can't believe that I'm saying this, but Potter and Weasel have a point this time Hermione. We don't have a clue were Crabble and the rest of them are hiding, and it's not safe for you to be alone. I know you don't like taking orders from anyone, or even being watched all the time, but we're just worried.

She sighed and sat up, leaning on the headboard. Her hair was a complete mess, her lips were swollen and rosy, and I was trying not to stare at her chest, but it was proving to be a little harder than I thpught, when she wasn't wearing anything.

-I was planning to go to my parent's old house. It's in muggle London, and it's being some time since I last got there. I can put wards, and you could stay with me for some time, if you wanted. I was just planning to stay away for a month to choose what I'm going to do with my life.

I could see she was distressed, and a little annoyed. It was really tempting, staying alone with Hermione, away of all the memories of the war, of people looking scared at me, or narrowing their eyes suspiciously every place I go. It can't be that hard to live in a muggle house. From what I heard from Hermione they're in principle, almost the same at wizarding ones. Save from some things that work from something called electricity.

-It's a tempting idea, and I would love to stay with you. But I don't think now is the right time. Wait a few days, just to see it Potter manage to get a hold on someone. I'm sure the Chosen One can manage to get a simple Death Eater, even if you're not there to save his sorry ass this time.

She sighed again and leaned down at my side. I started to play with her hair, and absentmindedly draw circles on the knee that she dropped on my waist.

-I like when you do that, it's soothing.

I kissed her temple and brought her closer.

-You said you didn't know what you want to do now that Hogwarts is over. I always thought that you had your life figured out the moment you got your feet out of the boats. Maybe even earlier, I wouldn't put it past you.

She laughed half heartily, and shook her head.

-I always wanted to do something that could change lives for the better. I don't want to be some of the Ministry brainwashed employees that sit on a table the whole day, doing paperwork for things they don't even know, or agreed, just because it's part of the job. I know Kingsley won't be one of the manipulated Ministers, that don't actually think of what their actions can do to the wizard population, and that he is trying to make some changes but…

-There was a time when I imagined you would end working on Flourish and Blotts, and be an old lady with ten cats.

She slapped my chest and glared at me.

-Ouch, that hurts woman!

-That's for being a prick.

-You can't blame me for thinking you would end in a library, I don't know anyone that's so crazy about books like you. And you already had a cat, it made sense.

-You're an insufferable git.

-I try my best.

No one spoke again for some time, and I could just picture the frown take she had on her face from all the thinking I knew she was currently doing. It made me think about the future too. It's not like I need to work, I could just keep the properties and business of the family going and that would do. But I can't really picture me like my father, playing with people, and locked in my study all day. It must be bloody boring.

And I probably should think about it more deeply, because mother will want to know what I'm going to do with my life soon. I'm surprised she didn't mention something yet. It must be because of all the stress and lost she's dealing with since father got into Azkaban. I suppose I will have to make some changes after this whole mess ends.

-You could go to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I know you don't want to be manipulated by the Ministry, but that's a place you could make some changes. Kingsley wouldn't deny anything for a war hero-

She snorted at that and furrowed her eyebrows.

-And you could change some of the laws that they have for the magical creatures, that I know for a fact you researched when you brought up the little group about elfish well being-

-It's called S.P.E.W . The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, and I did.

-Yes, that's what I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted again. You can make some changes, and make their lives better, just don't make me get hid of all my house elves. Believe me when I say that they don't want to be free, and I made some adjustments for them in the Manor. I even got them some actual clothes, but only managed to make them accept when I swore that they would remain serving the family.

She sat again, and looked down at me with a surprised face, her mouth was even slightly agape. I smirked at her, and tilted my head to the left, so I could see her better.

-Did you really give them clothes?

-Yes.

She smiled this time, and it was my smile. The one that always make me feel strange, and acting like an idiot. But what made all my insides twitch was her eyes. They were so full of sentiment, so proud, that it made me feel cared in a totally new and surprisingly good way.

-I know you love Quidditch. Ever thought of being a player?

I raised my hand to stroke her cheek, and smiled when she leaned on the touch.

-In third year. But I don't really think it's for me. I like the game and all, but it's too much trouble with trainings and keeping in shape. And way too time consuming. I like to play because it's good, and it distracts me. If I turned it into a job, I don't think it would feel the same.

She studied me for a moment, like she was pondering some serious matters in her head. Her eyes dropped to my chest, and she started to trace the long scars I had there.

-You could work in the Department of Games and Magical Sports. You would be always seeing games, and be involved in everything that was related to them, without having to play. It probably has some paperwork but nothing that you can't take and bend to your own wishes.

-What would make you think that way?

I smirked and she laid back on my chest grinning, making me sigh pleasantly at the feel of her breasts. Then I thought she was going to kiss me, but she stopped a moment before, to speak so close to my mouth that I could feel her lips moving.

-I know your Slyterin ways.

We missed breakfast, and I got down to see if I could grab something for us to eat. But when I got into the kitchen I found Potter holding a little boy with messy black hair. The kid was giggling at something Potter had done, and was trying to grab his glasses in his tiny hands.

-Potter, I didn't know you got Ginger knocked up. Or is it some dark secret from the past?

He looked up from the smiling face of the boy, before narrowing his eyes. I smirked and leaned on the counter to get a better look of the kid. But Potter moved and the child turned his head to find what got the Golden Boy to stop playing. When he glanced at me it took just a moment to see the transformation.

His black hair was replaced for the best imitation I have ever seen of my hair, and even his eyes turned a surprisingly similar color. I could only stare at the tiny person that had just managed to transform himself in a small picture of me. It was both terrifying and fascinating.

-This is Teddy, Malfoy. My godson and the son of Remus and Tonks. He is a metamorphmagus, like his mother. That's how he can change like that. I think he likes you, that's normally what he does when he likes someone.

I was just getting over my initial shock, when something caught my attention. I glanced back at Potter and frowned.

-By Tonks you mean Nymphadora?

-Yeah, she didn't like her name. Always insisted on being called Tonks.

-She was my cousin.

-It never occurred to me, but yes, I think she was.

I looked at the little boy in his arms, so innocent and delicate. He was just a newborn when his parents were brutally taken from him. And now he will grow only knowing them from memories and stories, from opinions of others, and never getting to hear his mother's laugh or see his father's proud face. It's terrible to see firsthand how even the ones that couldn't make choices will be affected for the rest of their lives, because of something they didn't even knew.

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't noticed the little arms stretched in my direction until Potter cleared his throat. He was grinning nudging his head in a way of saying for me to take the kid.

-I think he wants you to hold him. Help me out here Malfoy, I really need to go to the bathroom, Molly and Fleur are showing Victoire the game. We're playing Quidditch by the way, everyone is out there. I was too, but Teddy awoke, and I had to get him. I asked to take him for the rest of the weekend so Andromeda could relax a little.

-You're playing?

-Yeah. I was going to get you, but Gin and George said I was going to interrupt some serious business…and I think they were right.

He gave me a pointed look, and just then I realized I was shirtless. He dropped the kid in my arms and headed to the door.

-What, just because I'm shirtless Potter? Didn't know it affected you so much. Next time I will be sure to walk proper clothed, don't worry. Tough I will make sure that Gin doesn't get a word of your little infatuation.

He stopped and looked back at me from over his shoulder, smirking.

-Yeah, your back kind of stains the view. You get bruised pretty easily.

He was out before I could say anything. I looked down at the little boy and realized he was patting the scars on my chest. It's quite impressive what he can do at this young age. If I didn't know better, he could easily pass as my son.

-So…hello kid. I think you're my cousin. Well, your grandmother is my mother's sister, and your mom was my cousin, that should make you my cousin. I'm Draco, by the way.

He just glanced back at me and didn't blink for a few seconds, before proceeding to try to get the hair that dropped on my forehead. When he finally got a hold on it he pulled, and I got surprised by the strength, it hurts.

-Ouch, let it go kid. Come on, drop it. Potter, for the love of Merlin, get back here!

-Draco, what's going on here? You were taking too long, and you should put a shirt on. What is it? Teddy!

-Granger don't stand there smiling, get him off of me!

She laughed loudly and walked to my side. With practiced easy she pulled the tiny fists away from my hair, and I signed in relief. Then she extended her arms to take the boy, and I readily gave him to her. She smiled broadly at Teddy, and he started to giggle when she tried to tickle him.

-He looks just like you.

-I noticed, startled me when he turned from a little Potter to a tiny version of me.

I was just exiting the kitchen when walked in and gasped. I turned to look at what surprised her, just when Potter got back from the bathroom.

-Draco, what happened with your back dear?

Hermione turned scarlet and mumbled some excuse about letting Teddy get some fresh air, and Potter starter laughing like a maniac. I didn't know what to say, and I felt my cheeks getting warm.

-Told you the back gave it away!


	29. Chapter 28

_**A/N:**_ **Hello there! I'm really sorry for the entire wait. I should have done it sooner, but I'm not making excuses here. Really sorry, and thank you for your patience. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter XXVIII**

The week flew by, and in between crying kids, avoiding Potter and his maddening bad timing and managing to not get into a fight with the Weasel, I found myself reading in the living room while keeping an eye at my small version that was currently playing on the floor with a toy broomstick. Potter and Weasley were out after they got called by one of the others Aurors, which found a witness that supposedly had seen someone very similar to my father passing by in Knockturn Alley.

Fleur and Bill got back home two days ago, and I was very happy to get some peace after discovering, to my utterly horror, that their kid wouldn't stop crying until I took her in my arms, and proceeded to spend the next thirty minutes walking in the house and whispering passages of books I remembered in French. And I cursed myself for trying to help that one time at night, when I woke up from screaming, and couldn't get back to sleep, even after I put silencing charms in the room.

So I decided that some tea should solve my problems, and proceeded to get in the kitchen, where I found a very irritated Fleur muttering curses in both English and French, about what she would do to Bill when they got back. I tried do ignore the screaming and block all the curses, but it was getting impossible. That's when I decided that I should take my tea to the bedroom, and tried to quietly escape, seeing as Fleur was so immersed on cursing Bill's bollocks off, that she didn't even noticed when I walked in.

But when I was almost in the middle of the room, I accidently hit my foot on the chair, and that brought the attention of both mother and daughter. The kid instantly quieted, and I looked to her mother, then to her, and again to the blonde woman sitting there. Her perfect hair was in disarray, her eyes were red and tired, and the skin under them was swollen and dark, she looked a wreck. I didn't know what to do, and was slightly afraid that if I moved the kid would start screaming bloody murder again.

That is, until said kid proceeded to extend her tiny chubby arms to me, and when I looked to Fleur again she had that almost maddening glint in her eyes. Bloody hell, she was walking to me before I even realized _when_ she hat stood up. And in a fluid motion grabbed the cup of tea in my hand, and put it on the table, before gracefully giving me her kid. Then she smiled almost lazily, and spoke in French:

-Draco, it seems that my daughter had taken a liking to you. Can you hold her for a moment, just until I make Bill come down? Thank you.

I didn't even have time to respond before she was skipping out off the room. The bloody witch! Can't even take care properly of her own offspring. That's when _I_ started to curse _her_ for letting me deal with the trouble, and I didn't even realize that I was speaking in French until I heard what could only possible be described as a type of giggle. When I looked down I realized that Victoire was smiling with one of her fists in her mouth, and when I dropped my head to look at her, she almost got a hold of my hair, but I got quite good at dodging after the incident with Teddy.

-Don't you even think about that kid. We need to establish some boundaries now that everyone thinks I'm some kind of stupid house elf, and will take care of their children whenever they feel like it. Do not touch my hair.

She blinked a few times, before lunging to get a grab again, and I smirked at her when I managed to dodge it again.

-Il va falloir être un peu plus rapide! You're too slow kid.

I shifted her to my other arm and grabbed my mug from the table, before heading to the living room, and sitting on the couch. She seemed to like when I talked in French, and that's when I got the idea to recite some passages from my books. I must have gotten lost in thought for some time, because when I looked down again she was already sleeping. I looked around, trying to find someone to give her to, but the father that was supposed to have come some time ago wasn't anywhere to be seeing, and when I tried to move to get up, and drop the kid in her parents' bedroom, she started moving, and I was afraid that she would wake up, and start screaming again.

I ended sleeping on the couch, still holding her on my chest. When I woke up Potter was smirking down at me, holding Ted, and Hermione was talking about how cute the scene was, and I was mortified when Weasley came down the stairs and promptly started laughing while Molly tried to make him stop, before he woke the baby. Needless to say that I got pestered for three days, and it only got worse when George heard of it. The prick send me a baby bottle!

So seeing as I was supposedly so good with children, Potter promptly stated that I should take his kid, and look after him " _and I'm warning you Malfoy, don't you even think of getting rid of him, Hermione will be supervising you, just so you don't get any ideas_ ". And when I asked why _I_ needed to babysit the brat, the git smirked and raised an eyebrow mockingly at me. " _He's your dear cousin, isn't he? And you should be thanking me, honestly, it makes for good practice_ ", he disappareted before I could hex his head off.

It's not that I have a problem with the kid, he's mostly quiet and if you give him something to play with he won't bother you. I just hate to be treated like a nanny, it's disgraceful and humiliating, and the fact that Potter and the Weasel take great pleasure in making me suffer doesn't make it any better.

-Stoop sulking Draco, Teddy is absolutely wonderfull.

I almost drooped my book when she spoke. Hermione was leaning on the couch behind me, and smiling at the little kid currently playing with some quidditch figurines on the floor.

-I'm not sulking.

She grinned and walked to the front of the couch, before sitting next to me. I put my book on the floor, and grabbed her by the waist, managing to pull her on my lap. She squealed and then giggled, before putting her arms around my neck, and kissing the corner of my mouth. When I turned to kiss her properly, she smiled and pulled back with a joking smile.

-Yes, you were. And stop it, you are supposed to be looking after Teddy, not snogging me in front of him. Imagine what Harry would do if Ted said his uncle Dray was making icky things with his aunt Mione?

-I don't give a shit what Potter will do. The prick left me to take care of his kid, like I'm some kind of bloody house elf!

-Draco!

She slapped my chest and looked reprovingly back at me.

-They are magical living beings, and should be respected as any wizard or witch. Just because you're used to be served to your every wish by them, doesn't mean that you can do as you please with them. They have feelings too, and you can't go and treat them like something disposable. They have being slaved for a long time, and it's utterly ridiculous that there are still people that keep it that way.

I sighed deeply and dropped my head on the back of the couch. I knew the moment the words have dropped from my mouth that she would do her speech of elfish wellbeing.

-I know Hermione, don't get your knickers in a twist. And you should know that since we started dating, I managed to get some clothes to the house elfs of the Manor, but they refused to leave before accepting, that's when I told them that they wouldn't go anywhere, that place is huge, and it won't clean itself. So now they have clothes, and take turns in days off. Are you satisfied?

She gave me one of her special smiles, and proceeded to pamper my face with kisses.

-Very much so.

-Icky! Stop it, that gross. I tell nana auntie Mione doing icky things. Make her stop uncle Dray!

Hermione started chucking and stepped out off my lap, before kneeling next to the pouting child.

-I hate it when he calls me that.

She looked back at me from over her shoulder, and smirked.

-Don't worry Ted, your uncle _Dray_ likes it.

-Stop it, will you? I'm not even his uncle! For Merlin's sake, I'm the kid's cousin. I'm too young to be called an uncle.

Teddy stood up and walked to me, before extending his tiny arms, and indicating that he wished to be picked up. I looked at Hermione, and she was smiling encouragingly at me. I sighed and grabbed the small boy, and put him on my lap. He was looking at me with a comical serious face.

-Nana tells me you is family. She says you her sis son. Nana says she miss your mommy, will you meet nana uncle Dray? She says she wants to see you.

I was at a loss of words. I looked into his currently gray eyes, we discovered he could manage to change the color of his eyes just the other day, when he kept looking at me, and all of a sudden Ginny exclaimed that he had changed. He now looked precisely like me, when I was that age. My mother would be delighted to see him, after she recovered from the fright of seeing my younger self again. I could even get a laugh out of it, telling her I had a son in Hogwarts. She would faint for sure. But getting back to the eager boy waiting for a response, I really didn't know what to say.

It's not like I despise my aunt, I just don't know much about her. Mother never brings her up, and I just know she exists because I read on the tapestry in the Manor the place where she was burned out of the family. Her name can still be read, but aside from that, I would have ever thought that my mother just had Bellatrix as a sister. When I discovered that Andromeda married a muggle-born, it all made sense.

-Hum…look Teddy…I'm not-I don't-I really-

-What Draco means to say is that he will think about it.

I gave her a thankful look. She smiled back and stood to go to the kitchen when Molly called asking for help. I glanced at the boy on my lap, and smiled at him. He looked down at his hands, which were clasped on his lap. I hate to make kids sad, it's absolutely wrong, kids should be bubbly and happy, and make their parents life harder. But this little one doesn't even have parents, and it's all because of the war.

-Hey kid, look here.

He glanced up at me shyly, and the fact that his eyes were so familiar and so sad made all my doubts vanish. It wouldn't hurt, it's not like Andromeda could possibly be worse than Bellatrix, and I managed to live under the same roof with her for a long time.

-Next time you see your nana tell her I would like to have some tea. I can go to her place, if it would make her feel better.

His face did a complete turn, and he smiled brightly. The next thing I knew, he was hugging me tightly.

-Thank you, thank you, thank you!

-Okay, that's fine. But I would appreciate it if you didn't throttle me.

-Sorry uncle Dray.

-It's Draco.

-Dwaco?

-Draco.

-Drake?

-Draco.

-Da-Dra-Dwa…your name is funny uncle.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Bloody stupid tradition, couldn't mother think of anything better?

-It's not. It's a unique name. I was named after a constellation.

-Conste…consti… I don't know what it is.

-Stars. A constellation is a group of stars that form something. The one I'm named after is a dragon.

His face lit up and he was about to ask me something when Potter and Weasley walked into the room. He screamed and tumbled off my lap, but I managed to grab him before his head hit the floor. He didn't seem the least bit affected, and stood up faster than I thought a two year old could even manage, before reaching Potters legs and grabbing his trousers.

-Dad, uncle Dray is a dragon!

Potter looked back at me amusedly, before picking the exited kid up. Weasley was snickering and shaking his head. I just dropped my head in my hands and groaned.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter XXIX**

-I can't believe you disappeared this whole time to babysit for Potter. Frankly Draco, I had more faith in you. Not even a bloody letter, and you've been here all this time?

-I knew coming along was the right decision. Can't believe I just witnessed Malfoy being a nanny. Potter, you just got half of my respect. Teach me how you did it.

As if being mocked by Saint Potter and the Weasel King wasn't bad enough, they had to go and drag Zabini and Nott in this. That is low, even for those two. Now I will never for the rest of my life, hear the end of this. Blaise'll remember this for all my living days, and I don't doubt for a second that if I die first, which I don't intend to, he will tell it on my funeral just to have a laugh over my dead body, and I swear to haunt him for the miserably rest of his live.

-What the hell is wrong with you Potter? Why did you have to bring Blaise here? And what in Merlin's name are Nott doing here?

Blaise snorted indignantly and marched to me until he was standing right in front of the couch, and looking down at my face. He had that sort of pissed expression on, the one that I know he normally just do when he thinks I did something stupid, which I didn't. And the next moment I was grabbing my bloody nose.

-What the fuck Zabini?! Are you mad?

I could hear Nott snickering, and see Weasley's grinning face. Potter was slightly amused, but trying not very hard to seem like the serious one. That is, until I heard Hermione calling me, and Teddy getting out of Potter's arms to walk to me. He had tears in his eyes, and I could tell he was scared.

-Aunt Mione! Uncle Dray hurt.

Blaise looked down to the small kid, and seemed to realize that he had scared him. So he kneeled next to Ted, and put his hands up in a gesture of defeat, before smiling at the boy.

-Hey kid, don't worry. Draco is my friend, as much as I would like otherwise sometimes, a lot of times actually. The git just disappeared one day, didn't even left me a bloody letter, or asked someone to warn his best mate that his father was out of prison, and trying to recruit Death Eaters. Which left me to wonder what could have possibly happened to the bloke, if he couldn't even contact me, or why he vanished out of nowhere. He could be dead in an alley, or being tortured or being held prisoner in a dark dungeon, muddy, bloody and starving after receiving the Cruciatus so many times he couldn't even remember his name.

That left me more than a little intrigued and vaguely scared for what goes on in that mind of his.

-You sure toke your time imagining it all.

-I overreact, you know me. But I can't say it doesn't bring me some pleasure now that I know you've been doing bloody nothing, and just conveniently forgot to tell me where did you disappeared to. Drake, the kid is frighteningly similar to you. Did you ditch poor Granger for Potter? Really Draco, I thought you had better taste.

-What is going on here? Draco, what happened to your nose?! Stay still and be quiet, I'm gonna try and hell it. Harry, why are Zabini and Nott here?

Thank Merlin for Hermione and her kwon-it-all tendencies that made her good at fixing broken noses.

- _Episkey_.

I had to hold back a yelp, it bloody hurts. Potter resolved that it was the right moment to speak, seeing as Hermione had her wand pointed elsewhere, and I was currently being held back by said witch, that was mumbling curses and blaming me. Can you believe? Blaming me! I was just keeping an eye on Potters brat, peacefully reading, and they storm in the room breaking my nose, and in the end it's my fault. Bloody woman.

-We got called from another Auror, saying that he had someone that witnessed getting into one of the places in Knockturn Alley. Other three men stepped there twenty minutes later. He couldn't see their faces at all, but he thinks one of them was Yaxley.

Weasley stepped in and dropped on one of the nearest chairs. He was smirking and looking at me. It's not good to let jerks think they have an upper hand on you, so I grabbed Hermione on the waist and pulled her next to me. She gave me a strange look, with one eyebrow raised, but didn't say anything. I glanced at Weasley and he was getting redder by the time. He shook his head and gripped his teeth before talking.

-When we finished listening to the guy, we were just getting back to the Ministry when those two appeared out of nowhere, and Zabini demanded to know where we had put Malfoy. Harry tried to get them off, but this guy is crazy, and he demanded to see him.

-I threatened to go to the Manor and tell your mother you were missing, and your father probably had something to do with it, seeing as he was currently off Azkaban. Figured you didn't tell anything to your her, because I've been there, and when I asked for you she said the last time she had seem you, you were all right and with Hermione. It's been some days, so I was worried!

He was smirking, and Weasley was glaring at him, like he was thinking of ways to murder someone without getting locked in Azkaban.

-Bloody sentimental Italians.

-You know you love me Drake.

Nott gagged and dropped next to Ted on the floor. He looked at the kid for a moment, and then poked the boy's cheek with a finger. Teddy glanced at him and poked Nott on the leg.

-You two are sickening. Blaise was almost having a fit, Malfoy. And who do you think he came to? That's right, me. I was almost murdering him myself.

Weasley grunted approvingly at that, and Blaise glared at him.

-But now that Blaise found you, and all is back to normal, can someone please explain to me why there's a bloody miniature of Malfoy on the floor, and everyone seems nonchalant about it?

Hermione sighed next to me and looked at Nott like he was a four year old getting a lecture.

-In case you were wondering if Draco has a son, no he doesn't. This is Teddy, he's Tonks and Lupin's son. They fought in the war, and died at the last battle. Harry is his godfather, but Ted likes to think of him as a father figure, that's why he calls him dad. And he looks like Draco because he took a liking to his cousin, that he prefers to call uncle 'cause Draco is supposedly too old to be a cousin, and he's a metamorphmagus. His mother was one, so he inherited it from her. A metamorphmagus is-

-I know what it is Granger. I don't know how in Salazar's name you can cope with her Malfoy.

-It's an acquired taste, but a good one nonetheless.

-Draco!

-Malfoy, you bloody git!

I got an elbow on the ribs from Hermione, that will probably make a bruise, and Weasley almost hexed me, but the look on his face made it all worth it. After Potter managed to get Teddy to bed, which was a long and tiring effort seeing as Ted just deemed necessary to tell his godfather all he did that day, including witnessing his aunt and uncle doing icky things on the couch.

Potter and Weasley headed up to their room to take a shower, and Hermione was putting up wards outside with Mr. Weasley, while Molly made us dinner. So I was left alone to talk with Blaise. Well, not so alone as I would have liked, seeing as Nott was still there. We stayed in an awkward silence for some time, before Nott spoke.

-So Malfoy, heard that your father is up and about.

-Theo!

I sighed and dropped my head on the back of the couch. They started bickering for some time, and I was developing a headache.

-It's fine Blaise. And no Nott, my father is currently lying dead somewhere.

They stopped abruptly and turned to look at me. Blaise had a kind of pitying look on his face, that he tried to hide by glancing to the floor. Nott seemed to be at a loss of words for the first time I've known him, but I could see his jaw tensing.

-The guy your mother saw that time wasn't my father. Vincent's father managed to get my father out of Azkaban, with the help of some Death Eaters on the loose, and use him to do his dirty job.

Blaise shifted to the side, so he could get a better view of my face, and I could see that he was trying to read something there, he was always good at knowing what I was trying to hide from the others. It was a nuisance back at the castle, even worst when I was getting the vanishing cabinet fixed. He narrowed his eyes for a second, before sighing and dropping his back on the couch. Nott was looking at us from his place on the floor, and he seemed a little unease.

-But Draco, how in Merlin's name did he managed to do that? I presume it was polyjuice, and I don't know about you, but to me wouldn't even know how to spell half of the ingredients of that potion, and you're telling me he brew one? Can't believe that guy could grow a backbone.

-You're right, it was polyjuice. But I don't think he could ever do something more complicated than getting into his clothes. So I presume there's another person that could have done it. Potter is trying to get as much information as he can, but so far we only know of Yaxley. And that's because I saw him.

Nott stood at that, and walked to the armchair at my right side. He glanced to me for a moment, before sitting there.

-What do you mean you saw him?

I sighed and looked at the bloke. Theodore Nott was always quiet. I could remember a number of times when I was talking to Blaise and Pansy in the common room, and didn't realize he was there, sitting on one of the tables reading, until he closed a book, or got up to head back to the rooms. His father was one of the Dark Lord's most devoted paws, but after the Ministry accident, like my father, lost his prestige for his failure. His mother died a long time ago, I didn't even got to see her, but I overheard mother talking about her with other pureblooded wifes. From what I could gather, she was kind and easy going, and didn't support her husband's views all that much. But now that I can take a close look at him, Nott changed a little. He is still tall, but not so thin, he seemed healthier. Being away from his father may have something to do with it.

-He came here some days ago. I talked with Potter and the Weasel, and we managed to get in contact with them. I send a letter to my father, at that time I thought he was alive, and he replied. We exchanged some information, and I tried to make it seem like I was reporting to him about Potter. I told him I succeed in getting on Hermione's good side, and that she invited me to go to the new place of the Weasley's, and that Potter would be there too. It was the perfect opportunity for them to get all of the Golden Trio together in one place. But I was…distracted talking to Ginny, and they attacked. knew it was all a plan, how I still don't know, and they were fully expecting it all. He told me my father was dead, and Hermione got hurt.

I glanced to my side, so I could hold Blaise's gaze, and I could feel my jaw hardening.

-That's why I couldn't contact you Blaise. Now you can clearly see I'm not just taking care of brats.

He raised his eyebrows and frowned, before looking at his feet. We stood in a tense silence for some time, until Ginny came into the room, holding her broom. Her red hair was wild, and a wet, her clothes were muddy, and she had a little bruise forming on her left cheek. But her smile was wide and pleased, and she was holding her shin with pride.

-Draco my little ferret, you wouldn't believe where I was.

I looked her up and down one more time, before smirking.

-Probably having a fight with the gnomes in the garden, and rolling in the mud while trying and failing to fly away from one of you stupid brother's pranks.

-Ha! You're getting better blondie, but not this time. You're looking at the new chaser for the Holy-head Harpies! They send me a letter, and I couldn't believe it, but we were having trouble here, and Hermione was hurt, and I was feeling like crap, and I forgot about it, but they sent me another one, for the try-outs. I got there just in time, and it was wicked, and I- Wait a moment, what are they doing here?

Blaise waved at her and winked, which got a snort from the little witch, and I saw Nott raising an eyebrow at her before smirking.

-Well, it seems congratulations are in order. But don't get your hopes up ginger, that team will be humiliated by the Falcons.

She snorted one more time, and put her broom next to the doorway, before walking closer to where me, Blaise and Nott were currently sitting. She was grinning smugly at me.

-Not if I have a say in that Malfoy. Don't go raising your hopes up, because I will crush that little team of yours so badly they won't even know what hit them until I strike. And when the time comes, I'll make sure to tell how pleasantly it was to destroy your illusions. Now tell me what these snakes are doing here.

Nott snorted, and Zabini looked up at her before glancing at me with a grin on his face.

-Now I know why you were distracted.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hope you like it!**


End file.
